


Always and Forever

by nadiaselite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrity Crush, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, famous au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Bellamy Blake is a Youtuber who got lucky and made it big. Clarke Griffin is the queen of Hollywood and just so happens to be Bellamy's biggest fan. When they finally cross paths they're bound to have some connection.





	1. Just Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [interesting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interesting/gifts).



> So, this entire fic will be dedicated to Dani because really she was my inspiration to write this. I'm not quite sure how long it'll be, but hopefully, however long I end up making it you guys like it. Please comment. I don't care as much for kudos as I do for comments because it let's me know what you're into. There's going to be a lot of background ships too so it's not just bellarke if there's anyone you want me to emphasize in the background just feel free to ask. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter.
> 
> xoxo

Clarke took Wells hand as she stepped out of the limo, his hand instinctively moving to the small of her back as he leads her down the carpet towards the group of fans screaming at the top of their lungs.

She could see everyone screaming, but the only thing she could hear was a ringing in her ear. She felt overwhelmed. Seeing all the hate on twitter she wasn’t sure, but being there in that moment felt exhilarating.

She walked up to her fans, her bodyguards close beside her. She approached a girl with long brown hair braided intricately holding out a pen and paper eagerly waiting for her at the edge of the gate. She was nearly jumping when Clarke approached her.

“Hi, my name is Madi and I love you so much.” A soft squeal slipped from her lips as she watched Clarke signing an autograph. “Can I please get a picture with you too?”

“Of course. I love your hair.” Clarke took the phone from the girl’s hand as she posed for a picture.

Playing a female superhero in her own movie was an honor, but the true reward was the reaction she got from young women everywhere. Even if there were polarizing opinions on the subject. Some may have hated the idea of it, but it was fans like this that truly mattered.

Clarke stayed with the fans as long as she could before security began to guide her back towards the red carpet. She headed down the carpet until she was greeted by the paparazzi. An endless display of blinding flashes partnered with the screaming of her name in every direction.

This had to be her least favorite part of being in the spotlight. She hated everyone yelling at her all at once, each person competing with the other for her attention. It was overwhelming, to say the least.

She stood there changing her pose every few seconds as well as her position trying to give every camera an equal chance at getting a good picture. It felt like she’d been standing there for an eternity. At least it did until Wells joined her.

He wrapped his arm around her waist placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. Clarke wrapped her arm around his waist in return, the two of them posing for pictures together occasionally whispering stupid things in each other’s ear to make the other laugh.

Wells always made things easier for her. He made her feel comfortable wherever she was. But as her best friend he knew her better than anyone.

Soon enough she was joined by the rest of her co-stars. Clarke grew close to them, they became a family in some ways. She genuinely enjoyed being around them.

They continued down the carpet towards the line of interviews from different outlets, each person prepared to ask her questions she very clearly couldn’t answer. All they ever cared about was spoilers. As eager she was to talk about the movie, she knew she couldn’t say anything. Captain Marvel was a vital part of what Marvel was building for Avengers 4 and she knew damn well she wasn’t going to be the one to ruin that.

The first reporter was from Entertainment Weekly. A fresh new reporter who was a huge fan with an extensive knowledge on Marvel. “The star of the evening, the beautiful and talented Clarke Griffin everybody. How are you tonight?”

“I’m so excited. I just don’t know what to say, it’s just a rush.” Clarke gracefully smiled into the camera, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she turned back towards the interviewer.

“Your dress looks absolutely stunning, who are you wearing?” The interview carefully looked Clarke over. Her floor-length red dress hugged her curves perfectly, the color accentuated her beauty.

“Thank you, it’s Donatella Versace.” She did a quick turn to further show off her dress, a simple but elegant look.

“So, tell me who are you most excited to meet tonight?” The interviewer extended his microphone out towards Clarke, plastering a fake smile on his face as he looked between Clarke and the camera.

“Oh my god, Bellamy Blake. I mean we’ve been at a few of the same award shows, but I’ve never actually gotten the chance to meet him. But I am so determined to meet him tonight.” She couldn’t contain the excitement in her voice, she’d been in love with Bellamy since he was singing alone on the floor in his bedroom for youtube. She had to be his biggest fan.

 

The interviewer was taken back by her answer. There was a long list of A-list celebrities and Bellamy Blake was definitely not the first person he’d think she’d say. “Are you a big Bellamy Blake fan? Is there a chance at a spark between you two here tonight?”

Clarke let out a light laugh at the thought. Guys like Bellamy didn’t go for girls like Clarke. At least that’s what she thought. He was absolutely talented, the voice of an angel if she’d ever heard one. But even being as talented as he was he was the most humble person she’d ever seen. She was obsessed with his presence at concerts, on social media, in the media outlets, etc.

“I’ve been obsessed with Bellamy since he started his career on Youtube. I think my mom shared his video with me on Facebook and I just loved him. He’s just so simple and his voice is just mesmerizing.” She smiled to herself remembering the first time she’d seen him perform live. It was absolutely thrilling. She couldn’t take her eyes off him. He knew how to entertain a crowd. “As for a spark, well I don’t know. It’s our first time meeting so probably not, but who knows?”

Clarke flashed one last smile at the interviewer before making her way onto the next interviewer. Every interview after that was almost identical. Each interviewer thinking they had some type of privilege to get spoilers for the movie and any movies to come. It was tedious, but it was just another part of the job.

Eventually she made her way to the end of the carpet, a sigh of relief slipping from her lips. When she made it inside she was greeted by other actors. She got to meet amazing actors like Lupita Nyong’o, Danai Gurira, Gwyneth Paltrow, etc. But soon she was seated in the theater, a wave of comfort blowing over her as she allowed herself to relax.

Bellamy sat in the back of his limo, his nerves slowly getting the best of him. He’s famous now he should be used to this, right? Of course not. In celebrity time he’d been famous for like 5 minutes.

It’s just a movie premiere, how hard could it be to handle that? All he had to do was make it across the red carpet without making a fool of himself.

He felt a hand on his knee giving it a light squeeze, pulling his attention away from his cluttered thoughts. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was Echo’s hand.

Echo is Bellamy’s manager. The only person he knew capable of handling his chaotic schedule. Their relationship was  _ interesting _ to say the least. They’d gone to college together before Bellamy became famous. She’d been in love with him ever since. But Bellamy made it clear that the only relationship he was interested in having with her was a professional one. They were in a good place, as good as things could be.

“Calm down, you’ll be fine.” She could feel the tension between them, but that was just part of the job. He got nervous before any event whether it was a concert while he was on tour or an award show.

She took her hand off his leg with the assumption she was doing more harm than good. “Maybe you’ll meet one of Chrises or even better Clarke Griffin.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes at the thought. Sure they’d all be there, it was  _ their _ movie, but realistically amongst all the A-list celebrities, he was a no one.

“I have  _ one _ song in this movie. I doubt they even know who I am.” He felt the realization that he might actually meet them settle in. He shook the thought away incapable of calming himself down any other way.

“Actually I’ve seen Clarke’s interview with Vogue she says her workout playlist has a lot of your songs. If Captain Marvel herself listens to your music I’m sure the rest of them do too. Give yourself some credit, Blake.” Echo lightly smacked the side of his arm. The satisfaction easing her mind as he gave her a smile in return.

Bellamy looked out of the window watching the fans as they were pulling up closer to the theater. Seeing the fans was his favorite part about it all. The rush he felt when he met them. The way they looked up to him. The way they loved him. It was reassuring.

The love he received from his fans didn’t quite make up for the loss of his mother or his sister, but it sure as hell made him feel like he had people who cared about him. It made him feel important like he had a reason to keep going.

“Just remember to smile and be yourself. The driver will come get you after and take you wherever you want to go. I’m going to go back to my hotel to finish up some work.” Echo pulled her phone out of her pocket to run through her schedule once more. “I’m a call away if you need me, but do us both a favor and don’t.”

Bellamy gratefully smiled at Echo. She was constantly put him through hell, but she meant well. “Thanks, Echo.”

He tucked his phone in his pocket as the door swung open, the sound of the fans screaming poured into the limo. And that was enough to send a huge smile on his face.

_ BELLAMY I LOVE YOU! _

_ HAVE MY BABIES, BELLAMY! _

_ BELLAMY PLEASE MARRY ME! _

He waved at the line of girls standing behind the gates screaming for him. The security began to guide him away from them, but before he was too far he slipped away to sign a few autographs and pose for pictures with his fans.

But soon he found himself moving down the red carpet only to be bombarded by endless blinding lights. He felt his retinas burning beneath all the flashes from all the cameras. He quickly gathered himself, beginning to pose for the camera.

Bellamy didn’t ever know what to do with his hands when it came to pictures. He was so used to being able to hide behind his guitar it made getting his picture taken without it that much awkward. But the thing he’d never get used to was everyone yelling his name to get his attention. It always made him feel uncomfortable.

He moved on down the carpet until he found himself bumping into Wells Jaha. He was a well-known actor, but more well-known for being Thelonious Jaha’s son. He was also Clarke Griffin’s best friend or at least that’s what they told people.

Upon bumping into him Wells dropped his phone. Bellamy quickly kneeled down picking it up for him and apologizing immediately. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, no. It was completely my fault.” Wells grabbed his phone from Bellamy’s hand, not quite processing who he was until he looked at him again. “Oh my god. You’re Bellamy Blake.”

“You know who I am?” Bellamy didn’t quite hide the shock in his voice or his expression because really he didn’t expect him to know who he was.

“Of course. I love your music. You’re really talented.” Wells held out his hand giving Bellamy’s a soft squeeze as he flashed a smile in his direction. “We should definitely meet up at the after party.”

“Yeah, yeah. Of course.” And with that Bellamy watched Wells walk away. He was too shocked to move. Wells Jaha wanted to hangout with  _ him _ .

He was frozen until he felt his security guard nudge him towards an interviewer. “Bellamy Blake, it’s a pleasure.”

Bellamy took the man’s hand giving it a firm shake as he smiled into the camera. “Nice to meet you.”

“I’ve been waiting for you for a while actually.” He flashed a large smile in Bellamy’s direction earning a confused expression in return. “Yeah, it appears the leading lady of tonight’s premiere is dying to meet you.”

Bellamy let out a light laugh looking around nervously. “Is this a joke? Am I being punked?” He stared back at the interviewer with confusion. “I didn’t even think she knew who I was.”

“She’s your biggest fan, what do you mean?” The interviewer gave Bellamy a soft pat on his shoulder as he looked into the camera once more. “Out of everyone here, she said she’s most excited to meet you.”

Bellamy felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, a red tone growing in his cheeks. He couldn’t contain himself as a large grin grew on his face. Even trying to cover his face with the palm of his hand he couldn’t hide it.

“Are you a big Clarke Griffin fan yourself?” The interviewer brought the microphone to Bellamy’s face, an eager look in his eyes as he tried to get the intel on their nonexistent friendship.

“Of course. I don’t know anyone who isn’t absolutely in love with her.” He began to rub at the back of his neck watching the man as he took in his response.

“Oh, love is it?” The interviewer raised an eyebrow and Bellamy who was clearly flustered at the idea.

“No. I mean yes, but no. Not like that. I admire her as an actress.” Bellamy quickly brushed it off, his leg instinctively beginning to shake the way it always did when he was nervous.

Their interview was cut short when Chris Hemsworth found himself standing beside Bellamy with his arm draped over his shoulders. “Don’t give our poor friend here a hard time, Luke.”

Bellamy had never felt more grateful for the presence of anyone than he did right then. But all he could manage to do was flash a grateful smile in his direction.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you in person. I have to say I love your music.” Chris let his arm fall back to his side as he stepped slightly away from Bellamy.

Bellamy extended his hand for a shake, but in turn, received a hug. “Thank you, that means a lot.”

And with that Bellamy continued on to the rest of the interviews each one slightly different than the other. But throughout it all, he couldn’t shake the idea that these top-notch actors knew exactly who he was and genuinely enjoyed his music. Specifically Clarke Griffin.

Clarke was one of the highest paid actresses in Hollywood, but obviously for good reason. She was talented, beautiful, and genuine. She had a lot to offer the world. The fact that she was excited to meet him was unbelievable.

It wasn’t long before Bellamy was seated in the theater. He was seated beside the other artists from the album. Some of the best singers and producer seated right around him. As nervous as he was he was also proud. Proud that he was at a point in his career that he was seen as important and proud that he held himself together.

The movie didn’t leave a dry eye in the theater. Clarke’s performance blew everyone away. She felt engulfed in a sea of emotions. Everyone around her was congratulating her and complimenting her on her performance and it was like she was at an all-time high.

As the end credits started to roll Bellamy felt tears streaming down his cheeks as he heard  _ his song _ playing, everyone singing along in the theater. Thinking back to his days as a Youtuber just trying to make a few extra dollars to support his family he never would have even dreamed that he’d be at one of the biggest movies premieres of the year.

Most of the movie’s aftermath was a blur. Bellamy was addressed by various producers and artists looking to collaborate. Something that was starting to happen more often now that he was an established artist, but still absolutely shocking to him.

Clarke spent a lot of her time socializing with fans before she was whisked away to an afterparty. It wasn’t until she was already there that she realized she’d completely forgotten to introduce herself to Bellamy Blake, the person she was most excited to meet.

She spent most of her time hoping, praying that he’d happen to show up at the same party that she was at. Even socializing with her friends and colleagues she found herself often checking the door.

She didn’t quite realize how often she’d been doing it until Wells waved his hand in front of her face. “That’s the 8th time you looked at the door. Expecting someone?”

Clarke stared up at Wells, a large smirk on his face partnered with a raised eyebrow. She pressed her lips into a line glaring back at him. “Shut up.”

“You’re obsessed.” Wells rolled his eyes throwing his arms over her shoulders as he pulled her away from the crowd of people they were standing beside. “Well, as your best friend I must tell you that you’re absolutely insane.”

Clarke stopped in her path quickly turning towards Wells and pulling away from him. There was a sense of anger in her eyes. “Why? I just-”

“Are obsessed, I know. But as your best friend, I also have to tell you that I’ve got just what you need.” He continued to guide her towards the bar calling for two drinks from the bartender.

“A drink? That’s what I need?” Clarke leaned her elbows on the bar staring at the long list of drinks in front of her. “Why would we drinking help anyone?”

Wells slid one drink towards Clarke while taking the other drink in his other hand. “Who said the other drink was for me?” He moved out of the way to reveal Bellamy Blake standing behind him. Wells handed him the drink before quickly walking away leaving Clarke with no option but to talk to him.

Clarke pressed her lips into a line as she stared up at Bellamy through her lashes. She could feel her insides physically clenching at the sight of him. He was even more attractive in person. Clean shaved, amazing jawline, the most beautiful freckles, and the most mesmerizing brown eyes she’d ever seen.

Bellamy didn’t know what to do, the moment he laid eyes on her he was whipped. She was breathtaking in every way. He didn’t even know what to say, all he could do was stare into her deep blue eyes.

Clarke caught herself standing with her mouth held open for far too long. Gathering herself together she regained her composure. “Bellamy Blake, it’s so nice to finally meet you.”

Bellamy simply smiled at her while holding his hand out for her to shake at the exact same moment she stepped forward for a hug. As soon as they noticed they quickly made a switch, Bellamy now going in for the hug and Clarke held her hand out for him.

They simultaneously burst into laughter as Bellamy took Clarke’s hand and pulled her into a hug. It wasn’t how either of them expected things to go, but it felt fitting.

“Sorry, I just...I’m embarrassing myself. I’m just a big fan.” Clarke’s lips curled into a soft smile as she stared up at him once more, their proximity now closer than she had anticipated. It felt like her heart was in her throat. She couldn’t quite contain her excitement.

“ _ You’re _ a big fan?” Bellamy stared back in shock. Sure the interviewer had told him earlier, but hearing those same words coming out of her mouth was enough to send goosebumps across his body. “I think I’m a bigger fan of you. I mean you are  _ the Clarke Griffin _ .”

Clarke rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her drink. If she was going to have a decent conversation with him she’d need some liquid courage. “I’m just Clarke.”

“If you say so, Princess.” Bellamy also took a sip of his drink, the alcohol hitting harder than he wanted. The alcohol combined with the rush of being in front of Clarke was enough to get him absolutely wasted. “You know you were amazing in that movie.”

Clarke felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She’d been complimented by almost everyone, but coming from Bellamy it felt genuine. “Thank you. I was really excited when I heard your song play at the end. It was beautiful.” She took another sip of her drink, this one significantly larger than the last. “Did you write it yourself?”

“Oh, thank you. I write all my own songs.” And he could feel his chest fill with pride. His music was like a door to the deepest parts of him so to hear that she loved it made him feel over the moon.

“How do you do it? Your songs always tell a story. The most beautiful lyrics paired with the best instrumentals. It’s just thrilling.” Clarke downed the rest of her drink setting the glass on the bar as she focused her attention back to Bellamy.

As Bellamy was about to start speaking they were interrupted by one of Bellamy’s best friends, Raven Reyes. “Wow, the one and only Captain Marvel.” It was clear she was drunk as she held onto Bellamy’s shoulder to hold her up. “I  _ loved _ the movie. You were so hot.”

Bellamy nearly choked on his drink. He immediately began to glare down at her. When Raven was drunk she had no filter whatsoever. Before Bellamy could say anything Luna came in and wrapped her arms around Raven, holding her in place. “I apologize for my wife, she’s just absolutely insane.

“It’s fine. It’s nice to meet you. You’re Raven and Luna Reyes, right? I remember our brief introduction in New York during fashion week.” Clarke stood there in awe of them both. They were both absolutely stunning. Of course most models were, but they were different. That’s probably why they were two of the highest paid models in the world.

“Yes, I remember that.” Luna smiled gratefully at Clarke. She wasn’t what she expected her to be at all. Usually, actors think they’re better than everyone else, but not her. “You two should join us on the dance floor.”

“I’m not much of a dancer.” Bellamy held down the rest of his drink setting it on the counter. A part of him hoped they wouldn’t make him dance, but another part of him knew they would. But maybe dancing with Clarke Griffin wouldn’t be so bad. It’d be all the more reason to be close to her.

“That’s no excuse. Come on.” Raven grabbed Bellamy and Clarke’s hands pulling them towards the dance floor as Luna followed behind them.

Once they reached the overpopulated dance floor Raven and Luna disappeared into the crowd leaving Clarke and Bellamy alone to dance by themselves. Clarke immediately held out her hand for Bellamy.

Bellamy felt his heart skip a beat as he took her hand, a shock of electricity coursing through his body. Maybe it was just him, but judging by the smile on Clarke’s face it wasn’t. They danced in harmony, their bodies moving swiftly in unison. Bellamy couldn’t keep his eyes off her as she danced, she was unbelievable.

Clarke brought her figure and held it against Bellamy’s both of their eyes locked on the others. They moved so perfectly, neither of them missing a beat. She felt the heat burning between them and all she could think of was how much she wanted him.

But she mentally abused herself. She couldn’t do that, not with him. He wasn’t like the rest of these guys. He was soft and genuine. Two very rare qualities to find in Hollywood. She’d have to take things slow if she wanted anything to happen between them.

Soon the dance floor began to die down, Bellamy and Clarke left among the last few stragglers. But Clarke wasn’t ready to let go, she wasn’t ready to say her goodbyes. She wanted more than anything for this night to never end.

Unfortunately, it had to. Not too long after the DJ made his last song announcement Clarke felt a tap on her shoulder. Harper. “We need to go Clarke.”

Clarke turned her attention back to Bellamy, the two of them standing in the middle of the now empty dance floor. “It was nice meeting you, Bellamy.” She weakly smiled at him. She knew she had to leave. Her flight to Toronto was in a few hours and she still had to go and pack her things.

“You too. Maybe we can do this again sometime?” There was more hope in his voice than he’d anticipated, but he didn’t care. There was something about her that made him smile like an idiot and he loved every bit of it.

“Of course.” Clarke got on the tips of her toes as she pressed a kiss to Bellamy’s cheek before turning towards her friend and leaving.

Bellamy stood in the middle of the dance floor watching her leave, every part of him telling him to go after her but he knew better. She wasn’t the one-night stand type. She was the forever type. He wasn’t sure he was ready for that yet, but with her, he couldn’t really be sure.

  
  



	2. Something I Can't Explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm sorry I posted this under the wrong fic at first. In my defense, I posted it at like 4 in the morning and I was like exhausted. But anyways I hope regardless you guys enjoy this chapter   
> xoxo

Clarke walked into her hotel room, all her things already set up for her. All she had to do was jump into bed and go to sleep. She loved flying but hated the exhaustion that came with it. You’d think she’d be used to it by now, but it felt nearly impossible to ever really be used to any of it.

Kicking off her shoes and ripping off her clothes she quickly changed into her pajamas. As much as she missed her own bed she didn’t mind the 5-star hotels. They always took good care of her.

Right as she was about to climb into bed there was a knock at the door. She let out a large groan as she made her way towards the door. Checking through the small peephole she found her security guards Harper and Monty standing outside.

Opening the door, they both quickly moved past her without a single word. And she could feel a chill run down her spine. They always did sweeps when she got to hotel rooms. Ever since a fan snuck into her room and tried to watch her sleep they’d all become precautious.

Because of it, all Clarke developed a fear of staying in hotels alone. She wasn’t really alone considering she had her security guards and her manager, but it wasn’t enough. She still felt alone.

“All clear,” Harper spoke out from the bathroom as Monty made his way back around the corner. “We’ll be out here all night for you. You’ll have Miller and Jackson in the morning.”

Clarke took Harper in her arms giving her a tight squeeze. “Thank you.” At this point, the only people she truly trusted was her security team and Wells. They took good care of her. She felt safest around them.

Harper returned the hug for a few seconds before pulling away. “We’re always here for you, Clarke.” She patted her on the shoulder once more before heading towards the door.

“I know you pay us, but we’re still like family. And we always protect family.” Monty flashed a soft smile at Clarke before following Harper out the door.

Clarke was grateful for Harper and Monty, she usually preferred them over Miller and Jackson. They just worked well together, but what else would you expect from a couple that’s been married and worked together for over 8 years. They were irreplaceable, but she still appreciated the other’s efforts.

Clarke finally made her way towards her bed tucking herself into bed as soon as possible. Upon settling into her bed, she grabbed her phone from her nightstand. She hadn’t checked it since she got ready for the premiere. Most of the time she didn’t even know where her phone was.

If Clarke ever had an addiction it was Twitter. Something about the fan interaction on twitter was just amusing. She loved going through her notifications to like and reply to tweets. The way the fans freaked out, she usually found herself stalking the person’s account for a few minutes because 9 times out of 10 they would screenshot her notification and tweet it.

Interacting with stan Twitter was fun, to say the least. People usually made them out to be maniacs with no lives, but really, they were dedicated. She appreciated her fans more than they’d ever know and she did everything in her power to make sure they knew that.

As she pulled up her twitter app she immediately found her attention drawn to the trending section. Her name written in bold letters, but not for the reason she’d think it would be.

 

  1. _#Bellarke 193.4K Tweets_



_Sparks fly between Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake at the premiere of Captain Marvel. Will Hollywood’s greatest leading lady finally settle down?_

Clarke felt her chest tighten immediately. No. No. No. No. No. This night was supposed to be about  _Captain Marvel_. She wasn’t settling down with anyone. She barely knew the man. Sure, he was beautiful and made her feel some type of way, but that meant  _nothing_.

She began to scroll through the comments.

_@CaptainMarvel: I didn’t know I needed them to get together until now. Can you imagine how good they’d be together? #Bellarke_

_@bellamyswhore: why does every moc get paired with a white woman? disappointed but not surprised. #bellarke more like #blorke_

_@clexasbaby: you know she’s into girls right? #bellarke could never happen. #clexaendgame_

_@clarkesgriffins: Do you guys not see that there’s something seriously delusional about shipping REAL people? #bellarke can get together, but stop trying to make it happen. They’re still human._

_@ringmybells: I’m not saying I ship it, but I ship it. #Bellarke is the superior ship._

Clarke’s mentions were filled with angry fans mixed with excited fans. She didn’t know how to feel. Lexa fans wanted her dead. Bellamy fans seemed very enthusiastic. Her fans were confused.

Ever since she and Lexa broke up she lost a lot of her fans. Most people didn’t agree with how they left things off. They blamed her for it all. People constantly called her a fake bisexual who just used Lexa for fame. Maybe that’s why she couldn’t bear to talk to her anymore.

Clarke hadn’t been in a relationship since. She had hooked up with Niylah a few times, but that was more casual than anything. They were both suffering and just found comfort in each other.

Shaking her thoughts Clarke brought her attention back to Twitter. She quickly searched for Bellamy’s twitter. She was almost too scared to see if he’d commented on it at all. Luckily, he didn’t. He was even more interactive on Twitter than she was. He was fluent in the language that was stan Twitter.

She couldn’t help but find herself deep into his media carefully looking through each picture, video, and meme. He was funny she’d give him that. He dropped a few good dad jokes here and there, but that seemed to be what his fans loved most about him. He didn’t have to try too hard.

After a thorough investigation of his account, she sat there contemplating what she should do. Should she follow him? Should she wait for him to follow her? Should she just forget him altogether and move on?

Sitting there she slammed her fist into the nightstand. Damn it she was a strong independent woman and she didn’t need to be afraid to initiate things. She followed a lot of people. Why would following  _him_ be any different?

And with that, she watched the follow button go from a navy blue to a light blue the word  _following_  staring her dead in the face. She immediately locked her phone and set it to the side. She needed to sleep on it.

As soon as she turned her back she heard her phone ding, sending a jolt of electricity throughout her body. She’d never been more afraid to look at her phone. She lied there staring into the darkness for several minutes before finding the strength to check it.

_AliveandWells (1) iMessages_

She rolled her eyes turning back over to angrily hug her pillow. She’d gotten herself all worked up, and for what? If she texted him back now he would call her, and she didn’t have the energy for any of that. So, she ignored him.

It wasn’t until Clarke heard the obnoxious sound of her alarm at 5 AM that she really felt like she hated herself. It was really just endless for her. Early mornings, late nights, and hundreds of power naps.

Rolling over she hit snooze, allowing herself a solid 5 minutes to lie in bed with her eyes closed pretending she was still asleep and didn’t actually have things to attend to. But really those 5 minutes did nothing but make her feel worse. It felt like as soon as she closed her eyes her alarm went off again.

She rolled over picking up her phone to check the time. 5:06 AM. She sat up in her bed taking her phone off charge to scroll through her notifications.

_AliveandWells: Did you catch your flight?_

_AliveandWells: I’m assuming you’re asleep but call me whenever you see this._

_AliveandWells: So, you and Blake? You’re all I see on my TL…_

_AliveandWells: You know the Wellarke shippers are pissed. You’re always breaking my heart._

Clarke rolled her eyes as she left him a very thorough voice message in return. Wells was the only person she’d ever voice message this early in the morning considering he was already used to her early morning raspy voice from their sleepovers when they were younger.

“Stop trying to make Wellarke happen, it’s never going to happen. And as for this bellarke shit, well I don’t know. We barely really talked. I just met the man. Would I sleep with him? Probably, but am I actually going to do it? Hell no.” She rolled her eyes at her phone once more as she hit send.

She kept scrolling through her notifications until she felt her entire body freeze. Two notifications that made her feel light-headed like she was going to pass out right then and there.

_Twitter: Bellamy Blake followed you back._

_Twitter: Bellamy Blake sent you a direct message._

And it was like all the blood in her body had evaporated. Every inch of her body had a wave of goosebumps running across it. She slammed her face into her pillow letting out a muffled scream.

What could he possibly have said? Was he mad? Maybe he was happy? Maybe he wanted to go on a date? Or maybe he just wanted to hit it and quit it? Maybe it was an accident?

She heard her phone ding beside her, a voice message from Wells. “Wellarke is a thing. Love it or leave it. And let’s be real you and Bellamy hit it off, you were basically eye-fucking all night. You can lie to everyone else, but you can’t lie to me.”

Clarke sensed the truth in his words, but she’d never admitted it to him. She admitted to him being right once and he still hasn’t let it go to this day. His head was big enough already.

_Clarke: You know you’re annoying, right?_

_AliveandWells: Is this your way of admitting I’m right?_

_Clarke: Only in your dreams. xoxo_

If Wells was right, then she had nothing to worry about. Wells had an eye for these things and if he says he saw something there then there must have been. She finally found the courage to open the app. She read through a few tweets on her timeline before clicking on her direct messages. Bellamy’s was right at the top with a small preview.

_Bellamy Blake: I’m not used to the whole shipping thing, but…_

Clarke stared at it for a few minutes her body physically incapable of opening the message. A million possibilities running through her head. She could hear Wells in the back of her head yelling at her to quit being a coward. It was just a message.

_Bellamy Blake: I’m not used to the whole shipping thing, but I think it’s kind of cute. Your fans are really nice. Also, it was great to finally meet you hope we can do that again some time._

Clarke let out a scream, this time loud enough that Miller and Jackson rushed in. Both of them stood in her doorway surprised to see her sitting in bed with a wide-eyed grin on her face. They’d seen her happy, but never that happy.

“Are you okay?” Miller did a quick scan of the room as Jackson checked the bathroom and closet.

“I’m fine.” Clarke lied back in her bed allowing her body to melt into the mattress.

Miller ignored her clear insanity as he and Jackson both cleared out of the room. Both of them exchanging a curious look at they made their way out.

_Clarke Griffin: Yeah, the whole shipping thing is interesting. I’m glad my fans are treating you well. I’d like to hang out again._

She stared back at her phone still astonished at the fact that this was even happening. But checking the time she immediately jumped out of bed. She didn’t have time for any of this.

Clarke didn’t waste any time getting ready. She was ready and out the door within half an hour. After getting settled in the back of the car she pulled her phone out to see another message from Bellamy. This time she was more eager than scared to open it.

_Bellamy Blake: Early morning for you too? Maybe we should text, you know if that’s easier for you?_

Clarke scoffed at his reply. Is that how these things worked? She’d never really done the whole long-distance thing, but maybe she’d take a chance. The only relationships she had were with co-stars and she’d spent most of her time with them.

_Clarke Griffin: Every morning is an early morning.  You can text me, just don’t make me regret giving you my number. 818-319-5683_

Bellamy felt himself smiling uncontrollably as he stared down at her message. Waking up to a notification that she’d followed him was surprising, especially considering they were trending worldwide. But knowing she saw everything and was still interested in him was reassuring.

He sat there contemplating whether he should text her immediately or not, his fingers twiddling above the send button. He stared at the screen for a few minutes until the door to his dressing room swinging open made him flinch accidentally sending the message.

He stared at the message with a chilling feeling coursing through his body.  _Bellamy Blake: I don’t think you’ll regret this, but I can’t make any promises._

“Oh, you’re here early? Couldn’t sleep after your date?” Echo pulled out her phone from her purse as she took a seat on a couch across from Bellamy. There was a slight tension in her voice, but they both ignored it.

“It wasn’t a date.” Sat there staring at Echo. Why was she so tense? She of all people should know that Bellamy stood no chance. Especially against Wells Jaha.

“Well, that’s not what the media is saying.” Echo quickly stood up tucking her phone back into her purse. “I’ll send in hair and makeup. The sooner we start the sooner we can all go home.”

Without another word she slipped out of his dressing room, slamming the door behind her. Ignoring her outburst Bellamy checked his phone once more. He’d have some downtime before everyone was ready to start.

_Clarke Griffin: I guess we’ll find out soon enough. What has you up so early?_

_Bellamy Blake: I have a campaign with Emporio Armani. What about you?_

The door to his dressing room opened up again this time a group of people walking in. He still wasn’t used to the idea of a team of people helping him get ready, but it was also nice. Bellamy had no fashion sense, so it was helpful to have people around him who could help.

“Good morning Mr. Blake. How are you?” A short young woman with a tablet and a headset on. “My name is Alyx and I’ll be your assistant for the day. If you need anything at all let me know.”

“Thank you, Alyx. Also, you can call me Bellamy.” He stood up in front of her, taking her hand in his. “It’s nice to meet you.”

A pink tone rose in her cheeks as she softly smiled up at Bellamy. Releasing his hand, she turned around grabbing a man from behind her. “Bellamy, right. Well, you’ll have several changes throughout the day. This is Mario he’ll be handling your hair and makeup today with the rest of his team.”

Bellamy extended his arm out once more taking the man’s hand. “Thank you. I’m sure that making me look presentable can’t be easy.”

Mario responded with a laugh. “With hair like that and cheekbones as high as Lady Gaga’s heels. Trust me you make my job much easier.”

“I’ll be hovering around here, but if I’m not I left my number on the table so call me if you need me.” Alyx pointed at the table before leaving Bellamy standing in the corner of the room watching everyone run wildly around the room setting up for the rest of the day.

_Clarke Griffin: Armani? That’s amazing. Now that Captain Marvel is out I’ve got a lot of promoting to do_

_Bellamy Blake: Yeah not as amazing as promoting your very own movie. It’s just weird that they’d want a guy with zero fashion sense to be the face of their brand._

_Clarke Griffin: Oh, right you always wore the same red flannel and black jeans in every YouTube video, but that’s your brand, right? Don’t sell yourself so short._

Bellamy laughed at himself. Flannels and black jeans were all he ever wore, but she was right it quickly became his brand. His fans made it a tradition to wear red flannels and black jeans with party hats for his birthday, something he’d come to enjoy more than any physical gift he received.

_Bellamy Blake: I guess I can sell that off as my brand, but realistically I just didn’t own anything else.  No thanks, I’ll leave the acting to you._

“Take a seat, Mr. Blake.” Mario turned the chair towards Bellamy as everyone around him continued to work.

Bellamy set his phone on the counter as he sat down in front of the mirror. As soon as he sat down he heard his phone vibrate. Mario picked it up, placing it in his hand without looking at it. “You can use your phone while I get you ready. It usually helps me when you’re focused on your phone rather than what I’m doing.”

“Are you sure?” Bellamy loosely held onto his phone as he stared up at Mario.

“Yes. If it gets annoying, I’ll let you know.” Mario picked up moisturizer as he began applying it to Bellamy’s face.

Bellamy merely smiled before bringing his attention back to his phone. He eagerly checked his messages for a message from Clarke, a large uncontrollable smile on his face as he stared at her name.

“A smile that big can only mean two things for someone like you. Is it an award or a girl?” Mario raised an eyebrow as he narrowed his eyes down at Bellamy.

“I’m not smiling.” Bellamy pressed his lips into a firm line as his eyebrows drew together. He was a terrible liar, and everyone knew it.

“So, it’s a girl. Would it happen to be Clarke?” His lips curled into a tight smirk. He could see right through Bellamy and his rosy cheeks.

“No. Of course not. Why would it be Clarke?” Bellamy bit the inside of his mouth staring back at his phone in silence. “Shouldn’t we be getting ready?”

Bellamy felt bad, but it was too soon for anyone to know that they were actually talking to each other. Nothing was happening between them, hell they barely started talking. But that didn’t mean people needed to know anything yet. Really they’d just make it something it wasn’t.

_Clarke Griffin: That’s relatable. But trust me these campaigns will upgrade your closet big time and maybe you’ll be able to wear something other than a flannel._

_Bellamy Blake: I just need someone to come in and throw away all my flannels. I don’t have the heart to do it myself._

_Clarke Griffin: Don’t throw them away, donate them to me. I’m a sucker for a nice flannel._

Bellamy felt a wave of heat run up his spine. The image of Clarke Griffin in one of his flannels was definitely a sight he’d pay to see. He considered the thought of her wearing his flannels in public, the chaos that it’d cause in the media. It was amusing, to say the least.

_Bellamy Blake: I can see my Twitter mentions already. CLARKE IS WEARING HIS FLANNELS. THEY’RE SO DATING. THEY’RE IN LOVE. THEY’RE GETTING MARRIED._

_Clarke Griffin: Our mentions are already absolutely insane. It’s really just going down from here._

_Bellamy Blake: Is that so bad?_

He didn’t mind it at all. There was a portion of fans who hated the idea of the two of them getting together, but the number of people who were entertained by the thought outweighed the ones who didn’t. The pictures of them already circling the internet made him smile.

_Clarke Griffin: I don’t know social media can make things better or worse. The question is can you handle it?_

If only she knew the damage that social media had done to his life before he even had the chance to make it. But from what he knew she took a lot of major losses. The media was known to build a person up only to break them down. Clarke wasn’t one to let that happen to her. She was better than that.

_Bellamy Blake: Considering my entire career was built on social media, I think I can handle it. But can you?_

_Clarke Griffin: Of course, it’s part of the job. I just ask because the only two relationships I’ve been in were ruined because of it._

_Bellamy Blake: Why do you say that?_

He knew why, but this was his chance to hear it from her. The media always drew a situation in a different light than what it was. 

_Clarke Griffin:  Finn exposed himself cheating on me when he basically had sex on Instagram live with some model. So that’s that. But with Lexa it was different. She let the fans opinions get between us. She cared more about what other people had to say about our relationship than what I had to say about it. Even friendships are hard to keep because of it all. I just don’t want to deal with it anymore._

_Bellamy Blake: I know I’m new to all this, but I get it. I really do. I lost a lot on my way up. I know how it feels to not want to let anyone in._

_Clarke Griffin: Maybe we’re both just damaged goods._

Bellamy bit back his frustration, but he knew where she was coming from. For a long time, he did feel like he was damaged goods and that he would never find happiness. Sometimes he even felt like he wasn’t worthy of it, but to think someone like Clarke thought that just brought a rage from within him.

_Bellamy Blake: Don’t be so negative. Maybe we’ve just been surrounding ourselves with the wrong people. Maybe you just needed me to come in and show you what it’s like to have someone who can handle it all._

He almost laughed at himself. The last thing she needed was a train wreck like him, but the idea of it made him happy. That may be in some twisted way they’d find comfort in each other.

_Clarke Griffin: Are you a motivational speech kind of guy? Because I’m really getting that vibe right now_

_Bellamy Blake: Is that a bad thing?_

_Clarke Griffin: No, it’s kind of cute._

_Bellamy Blake: So, you think I’m cute?_

He felt his heart drop to his stomach. He felt his cheeks go numb as he smiled to himself. She thought he was cute. Clarke Griffin.

“Take a look.” Mario moved out of Bellamy’s way giving him a full view of himself in the mirror. He watched Bellamy as he moved his face looking at it from every angle with complete shock on his face. “How do you like it?”

“I don’t think my face has ever looked better.” Bellamy ran his fingers along his skin, satisfied with how soft and smooth it was. He wasn’t fully used to wearing makeup, part of him still felt uncomfortable, but he had to admit it did make him look better. “I have to say the hair is my favorite.”

“Me too. Your hair was already really curly, but with a little extra help, it looks amazing. I must say it’s some of my best work.” Mario smiled to himself as he stared at him.

“Beautiful.” Bellamy looked up in the mirror to see Alyx standing behind him watching him. “I mean your makeup looks beautiful.”

She shook her head awkwardly clearing her throat as she walked towards a rack of clothes. “But these are your outfits for the day. They’re numbered and placed in order. Change and meet us inside so we can do some test shots.”

Everyone cleared out of his dressing room allowing him time to change. He stared at himself in the mirror, not recognizing the person in the mirror staring back at him.

Letting out a deep sigh Bellamy left his dressing room following some workers towards the shoot. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. He’d been doing this for a year and it still got to him. The lights, the cameras, everyone’s attention constantly on him.

The day felt longer than ever. Between outfit changes for different photo shoots and filming for the campaign he just wanted to get home and sleep. The only thing that got him through his day was the fact that he’d have about a week to relax before he flew out to France for a music festival.

As much as he loved to work he also enjoyed his long days of doing absolutely nothing. Days where he could just sit at home and relax. It was rare for him to get any days off anymore, but he cherished the very few days he had.

“You did amazing today.” Echo slapped his shoulder slowly walking him towards his dressing room. “Everyone loved you.”

“It was fun. I enjoyed myself. And everyone was nice.” Bellamy didn’t bother to look at Echo, not forgetting her random outburst from earlier.

Echo stared at him as they walked into his dressing room. She could feel the hostility between them. “Look, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t.” Bellamy raised his hand, not once turning to look at her. “I don’t want to hear it.”

Echo stepped closer to him, her hand hovering above his shoulder. “Bellamy-“

“No. I told you before. If you want to be my manager you’re going to have to deal with whatever issues you’re having because I can’t.” He let out a deep breath. He turned around, taken back by how close she was in proximity. “You’re my manager. Sure, we’re friends too but that’s it. That’s all we’ll ever be.”

Echo felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat. Bellamy was nearly foaming at the mouth. He got mad, but rarely ever this mad. “No. I know. I’m sorry. It’s just.”

“You just what? You thought you’d come in here making fun of me for doing exactly what  _you_  wanted me to do and I’d somehow want to date you?” He let out a deep sigh, the frustration clear in his voice. He unclenched his hands from his fist as he stared down at her, a softer look in his eyes. “Echo. I care about you. But you know how things went the last time we tried anything.”

“I know. That’s why I’m apologizing. It wasn’t my place.” She stared down at the floor for a few seconds before gathering herself together. “Your driver will take you home. I’ll let you know when I get your flight information settled.”

Bellamy nodded before turning away. The anger was still coursing through his veins. Echo always brought out the worst in him, it was something they both knew. Sometimes it was good for him, but most of the time it was just annoying.

Sometimes he felt like he needed a new manager, but he knew he couldn’t. Echo may be insane, but it was her insanity that kept him in line. She was good at her job and that’s something he’d never deny.

He shook all his anger as he gathered his things. All he wanted to do was go home eat some pizza and sleep. At least now he had the luxury of sleeping in the car on his way home with the new driver he had. He may have been skeptical at first considering how much he loved to drive, but it was better for him.

After sitting in the back of his car Bellamy pulled out his phone. A smile resurfacing as he stared at Clarke’s name in his notifications.

_Clarke Griffin: That’s not the point._

_Bellamy Blake: If you say so. Sorry for the late reply I just wrapped up._

_Clarke Griffin: It’s okay, me too. How was your day?_

_Bellamy Blake: Exhausting. I just don’t ever know what to do in photoshoots._

_Clarke Griffin: You pose for the camera, what do you mean?_

_Bellamy Blake: Not what I meant. I mean I never know what to do with my arms._

_Clarke Griffin: Okay, I’ll give you that because I used to have that problem too. Really, I learned from watching models like Tyra Banks, Raven Reyes, Luna, Naomi Campbell they just know how to work their bodies._

Bellamy always assumed Clarke was perfect. She never showed any signs of being weak no matter what the situation was, it was something he admired most about her. Even if she was struggling she never showed it. At least not to her fans.

_Bellamy Blake: That doesn’t really help me._

_Clarke Griffin: Look at male models. Rob Evans, Nyle DiMarco, Tyson Beckford. Practice in the mirror. You really need to up your Instagram game._

_Bellamy Blake: What’s wrong with my Instagram game?_

He had to admit Instagram wasn’t his forte. Most of the time it was Echo who posted pictures and videos for him, the majority of which were just promo for his tours or festivals. But he usually made up for his lack of Instagram game by interacting with his fans on Twitter.

“Mr. Blake, can I get you anything before I leave?” The driver opened his door for him before pulling his things from the trunk of the car.

“No, thank you though. Have a nice vacation with your kids.” He patted his shoulder as they both headed into his house.

His driver set his things on the counter. But before he could leave Bellamy stopped him. “Wait. I almost forgot.” He grabbed a gift from beside the couch accompanied by a card handing it to his driver. “I remember you told me it was your daughter’s birthday. I got her a little gift, please be sure to give it to her for me.”

The driver began to softly sob, tears running down his face as he held the gift in his hand. “Sir, you didn’t-“

“Don’t fight me on this, Charles. I hope you enjoy your time with your family. You’ve definitely earned it.” He gave him a light pat on the back before sending him off.

Considering he had no real family left the closest thing he had to it was his workers. He always did what he could to show his appreciation for them. It’s what his mother would have wanted, it’s the type of person she’d want him to be.

Upon getting into his room Bellamy immediately stripped off his clothes. He couldn’t get into bed soon enough. The exhaustion took over as his body settled into his bed. But instead of falling asleep he pulled his phone out. It was his guilty pleasure to just lie in bed and scroll through Twitter on his phone.

But before he could he opened the text from Clarke.

_Clarke Griffin: Oh, come on. You cannot look the way you do and not realize you’re not reaching your full potential._

He lied in the dark smiling like an idiot. If he didn’t know any better he’d think she was flirting. But maybe that was just how she was. He was too scared to get his hopes up to really embrace the compliment, but the idea of it all was exciting, to say the least.

_Bellamy Blake: And how do I reach my full potential, great supreme leader?_

_Clarke Griffin: Just focusing on your face well you’ve got an amazing bone structure. You just need to use it._

_Bellamy Blake: Is that right?_

_Clarke Griffin: Of course. With your bone structure, you can take amazing pictures from damn near any angle._

_Bellamy Blake: Teach me your ways._

_Clarke Griffin: Fly out here and I will._

Bellamy felt his entire body tense. Maybe he wasn’t as delusional as he thought he was? Maybe she was crazy enough to actually be into him? Or maybe she was just being nice?

_Bellamy Blake: Where are you?_

_Clarke Griffin: San Francisco_

Home. San Francisco was home. It was where he grew up. It was where he had the best times of his life and the worst. After avoiding going back for almost a year maybe it was time to go back. Maybe Clarke Griffin was just the motivation he needed to go back.

_Bellamy Blake: Maybe I will. It’s only an hour and a half flight._

_Clarke Griffin: Do you have anything to do tomorrow?_

_Bellamy Blake: I’ve got a few days off before I need to leave for a musical festival. The real question is what are you doing tomorrow?_

Maybe it was the lack of sleep or maybe it was the insanity of the past few days, but Bellamy was feeling bold. It’s something he’d never do. He wasn’t much for spontaneous trips, but it was time for some change.

_Clarke Griffin: Tomorrow we’re doing a few segments with Buzzfeed in the morning, but I’m free after that?_

_Bellamy Blake: I’ll fly out in the morning. I have a house out there. I’m assuming you’d want to get away to somewhere where we won’t have to deal with paparazzi or anything._

He quickly called Echo, a little nervous after their earlier encounter. After a few rings, he considered maybe telling her after he was already gone. But he knew better. Even if he did have a few days off and she had no real authority she was his manager and he knew he couldn’t just neglect to tell her.

“Bellamy? Are you okay? It’s 12:30?” The distress in her voice was chilling. She knew Bellamy didn’t call unless it was important but considering their day she didn’t expect him to call at all. “Bellamy?”

“I’m going to San Francisco tomorrow. I’m catching the first flight in the morning. I think it’s time I finally go back.” He still felt a little unsure, but it was too late to back out now.

“Are you sure? Do you want me to go with you?” Echo was slightly calmer, but there was still a lasting concern in her voice.

“No, this is something I need to do by myself. I’ll be fine. Just get me a flight to France from San Francisco.” Maybe a few days off at home would be good for him.

“Okay. Call me if you need anything. Are you going to stay in a hotel or are you staying at home?” Echo danced around the question she actually wanted to ask.  _Was he capable of going home?_

“Echo, I’ll be fine don’t worry. Goodnight.” And before she could respond he hung up throwing his head back against his pillow.

Was he ready to be there? He hadn’t been there since everything with Octavia. No matter how many times he’d tried he just couldn’t go into that house again. It was the most beautiful house, but it carried his darkest memories. But he didn’t care.  It was time to go back.

_Clarke Griffin: You have a house in San Francisco?_

_Bellamy Blake: Before I lost my mother, it was her dream to own a house in San Francisco with a view of the city. When the doctors told us that she didn’t have that much time left I bought her the house she always wanted._

_Clarke Griffin: She must have been very proud of you and everything you accomplished._

He felt his eyes stinging, tears threatening to run down his cheeks. His mom was a sensitive subject for him. Going into an interview he made sure no one asked him about it. She was his biggest inspiration for his music. Everything he did was for her.

_Bellamy Blake: She’s the one who pushed me to put my videos on Youtube. I owe everything I have to her._

_Clarke Griffin: Sounds like she knew what she was talking about._

Bellamy let out a light laugh, a tear slipping down his face. He could appreciate her effort in making him feel better about it all. It was clear that she cared.

_Bellamy Blake: She did. Did your parents help you with your career?_

_Clarke Griffin: My dad did, he took me out to agencies and put me out there. He really pushed me to get to where I am. So, I know how you feel about your mom because that’s how I feel about my dad._

_Bellamy Blake: What about your mom?_

_Clarke Griffin: I think that’s a dark conversation for another day._

Clarke spoke up a lot when it came to her dad but never mentioned her mother in an interview. Maybe there was something about her that she just never wanted to talk about. Really, she didn’t share any pictures with her mom either. But it wasn’t his place and he knew it. He wouldn’t push her.

_Bellamy Blake: Fair enough, it’s getting late shouldn’t you be asleep?_

_Clarke Griffin: Shouldn’t you?_

_Bellamy Blake: I have to, I’ve got a flight to catch in the morning._

_Clarke Griffin: Well then, I guess I’ll see you in the tomorrow._

_Bellamy Blake: See you tomorrow._

He set up several alarms for himself. He’d need to be up early enough to pack, eat, and get through the insanity that is LA traffic if he wanted to catch a flight early enough.

Bellamy set his phone aside as he rolled onto his side tightening his hold around his pillow. The past few days were unreal, but it was only getting worse. Not only was he flying to San Francisco, but he was going on a date.

He was in for a wild ride, but he was ready.


	3. Somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy takes a flight to San Francisco to hang out with Clarke. Things get, interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took so long. I just couldn't find the right pace for these two. Because even though I want my Bellarke endgame we all know things can't progress too quickly. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And hopefully, I'll post another chapter soon. Please leave me some feedback, especially feedback on this whole Wells situation. It's something new and obviously very different.
> 
> xx

Clarke sat in her dressing room staring at herself in the mirror, her eyes filled with exhaustion. No amount of sleep was ever enough but considering how broken her sleep schedule was nowadays she was especially exhausted.

Exhaustion mixed with her own never-ending anxiety wore her down. But she peeked last night when she so foolishly invited Bellamy Blake to come to hang out with her. She didn’t think he’d actually agree to come. She was far from ready for their date or whatever it was they were doing. Maybe calling it a date was just her being optimistic.

What would she wear? What would they do? Was she even ready to put herself back out there? Hell, was he even interested enough? Was this just one of those situations where he was attracted to the idea of her but ended up hating her once he got to know her?

“Are you okay?” Clarke’s eyes shifted to the side of the mirror where she could see Wells standing in the frame of the door. “You’ve got that look in your eyes.”

“I’m fine.” Clarke spun her chair around towards Wells. She knew she was lying and so did he, but it was usually her way of telling him to back off. And being her best friend that’s exactly what he did. “What are you doing here?”

“We had plans, remember?” He walked into her dressing room, the door slamming behind him. He stared at Clarke’s deranged expression, the confusion settling in.

Clarke panicked digging through her purse for her phone. “I swear I…” She immediately pulled up her conversation with Wells. “Damn it. I didn’t hit send.”

Wells simply kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his. “Hey, it’s okay.” He softly began to rub at the back of her hand, giving her the comfort, he knew she needed. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry. I made plans with Bellamy and I thought I texted you, but I don’t know. Maybe I should cancel.” She ran her fingers through her hair allowing Wells’ hands to rest on her knees as she sat back.

Was canceling so late rude? She was already stressed enough. She didn’t even know what to wear let alone whether or not she was mentally prepared to see him again.

“A date? With Bellamy? If you cancel, I’ll tell everyone you snore like an elementary school printer.” Wells pulled her phone from her hands before she could bother to protest. “Oh, and good thing because he’s on his way here.”

Clarke jumped to her feet nearly tackling Wells as she dove for her phone. The two of them going back and forth for a few minutes until they breathlessly fell to the floor, the phone in Clarke’s tired hands.

_Bellamy Blake: Got a text from your manager to come, not sure if you’re ready but I’ll grab us some coffee so you can take your time._

Clarke couldn’t help but feel giddy. It was the feeling of having her breath caught in her chest. The overwhelming pressure in her cheeks as she uncontrollably smiled back at her phone.  The butterflies as she reread the message.

“As much as I hate Charlotte I have to admit she’s a good manager.” Wells made his way across the room towards a rack of clothes. “Get ready. Your hair and makeup are already done, but you’re a little overdressed for a first date.”

“How would you know? You haven’t gone on a date since Zeke.” Clarke raised an eyebrow in his direction. She knew his relationship with Zeke was complicated, to say the least, but he needed some tough love.

She could see Wells slowly shutting down right before her eyes, his attention diverting to the floor. “Wells.” Clarke grabbed him by the shoulders giving him a soft shake. “He was deployed 9 months ago. You can’t keep doing this to yourself.”

“I don’t care.” Wells shook her off, a sudden heat burning between them. “9 months or 9 years. I’ll wait.”

They weren’t exclusive, no one knew about them. No one even knew he was bisexual. No one except for Clarke and Zeke. But the truth was he wasn’t ready to tell the world. It wasn’t something he felt the need to tell anyone about. Straight people never came out, so why should he?

“If you love him that much why don’t you talk to him? A text, a phone call, a damn letter. Tell him you’re sorry.” Dealing with Wells’ was impossible. He was almost as stubborn as she was. But she’d be damned if she sat around watching him dig himself into a deeper hole. “Waiting won’t do you any good if he doesn’t know you’re waiting for him.”

“Wells you know he loves you. So, why don’t you show him you love him too.” Clarke put her head on Wells’ shoulder, the tension in his shoulders rapidly growing beneath her touch. “He left because of _you_.”

And with that the tension was released, his head hanging low as he relived the last night he got to spend with Zeke. Zeke angrily packing his things, tears pouring down his delicate cheeks.

_What do you want from me, Wells? Am I just a game to you? Do you even care?_

With that he felt his chest tighten, the pain in his voice still echoing in his head. The way his brows were pulled tightly together, the way his voice broke as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat, the rage in his eyes.

_I don’t care if you have to kiss a million different people for a million different movies. Or if you aren’t ready to tell the world about us.  I just need you to tell **me** right now that this is real. That I matter. If you care about me give me a reason not to go. Because if you don’t I’ll walk right out that door and never turn back, Wells Jaha. _

He could feel the tears burning in his eyes, slowly slipping down his cheek. Every part of him wanted to scream that he loved him, that he needed him, that he didn’t want anyone but him. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t conjure up a single word in response.

Wells loved Zeke more than he’d loved anyone in his whole life, Clarke included. There was no denying it. But his fear of how drastically his life would change when everyone found out kept him from being happy, from both of them being happy. Sure, times were different, and people were more accepting, but it was still complicated.

Wells already faced discrimination for being a black man in the industry, but it’d only get worse if they found out he was bisexual too. It wasn’t so much his reputation that he was worried about or even the backlash from his fans, it was how his old-fashioned father would react. He already held him to the most impossible standards and it’d only get that much worse.

“Wells. Earth to Wells.” Clarke snapped in front of his face pulling him out of his misery. “I’m just saying. A text won’t hurt.”

“You know I can’t.” Wells finally brought his attention back to Clarke, watching her expression shift. “The time isn’t right, not yet. You of all people should know what that’s like.”

“I know. The hate that comes with it is hard, but isn’t it a small price to pay to be with someone you love?” This was the hundredth time she’d try to break through to him. But she was just as stubborn as he was, she’d wait as long as it’d take. “Wells Jaha. If you don’t text him, _I will_. I am so damn sick of seeing you like this.”

Clarke’s phone rapidly buzzing on the counter tore the two away from the clearly never-ending argument. The panic resurfaced onto Clarke’s face. Wells quickly picked up her phone gesturing towards the clothes on the rack as he answered.

“Hello?” Bellamy’s voice nervously made its way across the line. Calling was bold, especially for him. But he just needed to confirm that this whole date or whatever wasn’t just some sick joke. His heart wouldn’t be able to handle it.

“Hey Bellamy, it’s Wells. Clarke is almost ready to go. Where are you?” Wells bit down on the smile growing on his face as he watched Clarke frantically run around the room trying to get ready.

Bellamy was taken back at first, surely, she couldn’t be too busy to answer her own phone. But maybe she just didn’t care enough. Maybe this was just some big joke to her.

Wells could sense the awkwardness through the thick silence lingering between them. He made his way out of the dressing room, isolating himself from Clarke’s possible rage upon hearing what he had to say.

“Look, Clarke hasn’t gone on a date in a long time. She’s definitely nervous and you need to make sure she has no reason to be.” He needed to be blunt if he wanted to get his point across. But really, he was just protective of her, he couldn’t bear to see her with a broken heart again.

“I’ll send her out in five.” Wells waited for a confirmation before hanging up and heading back inside.

Clarke stood in front of the vanity mirror, adjusting her makeup with one hand as she pinned back hair with the other. “Is he here? Am I late?” She didn’t once look away from the mirror, too scared to see his expression.

“You look great. Get your big beautiful butt out there.” Wells peered from over her shoulder giving her shoulders a soft squeeze of reassurance before turning her around. Clarke wrapped Wells up in one last hug before grabbing her purse and her phone to rush out the door.

Wells leaned back against the counter, watching Clarke as she hurried out. Before he might’ve found himself crying over Clarke. The idea that there was something wrong with him weighing him down emotionally.

But now things were different, he was different. Clarke was his best friend and that’s all she would ever be. He knew what it felt like to be loved.

Bellamy nervously rubbed his palms into his jeans for the twentieth time. It was a date. Wells said it himself. She had to have told him that.

He stared around the parking lot anxiously until his eyes landed on her. And he couldn’t tear his eyes off her. Even just walking towards his car she looked as gracious as ever. He couldn’t quite understand what it was, but damn it this girl made him smile.

Bellamy stepped out of the car, making his way to the other side completely prepared to open the door for her. Whether or not this was real he was going to treat her with the respect she deserved. At least that’s what his mom always taught him.

“Clarke. I’m so sorry for the rush.” He held out his hand which quickly turned into a hug. Bellamy felt his knees growing weak, threatening to give out beneath him.

Clarke felt comfortable in his arms. So comfortable she almost forgot to let go. “Don’t apologize. I’m sorry. I should’ve been ready sooner.”

Clarke was taken back when he opened the door for her. And to think chivalry was dead. She couldn’t remember the last person to open any door for her that didn’t work for her. She watched him as he walked around the car, as smooth as ever. She couldn’t help but gawk at him. He was intriguing.

Clarke shifted uncomfortably in her seat. What was she supposed to say? How was she supposed to make things less awkward? She barely knew the guy. For all, she knew he was a sociopath. But damn he’d have to be the most attractive sociopath she’d ever seen.

Bellamy stared over at her through the corner of his eye. She was breathtaking. He’d seen models and actresses before, but there was something about her that just made his heart skip a beat.  

Clarke sat in silence looking out the window at the city. San Francisco was absolutely beautiful. She loved everything about it. The landscape, the views, the people, the vibes.

“You grew up here, right?” She began to stare out the window at long rows of houses, each one slightly different than the next.

“Well, not really in this area. But yeah San Francisco is home.” He shifted in his seat as they waited for the light to turn green. People walked by them, some waving, some pulling out their phones to take pictures, and some just screaming.

“Let’s just hope none of those ends up on Twitter.” Clarke let out a light laugh as she smiled and waved back at some people standing on the streets. “You said you lived somewhere where the paparazzi won’t find us?”

Bellamy lightly laughed in response. The thought of people freaking out over them hanging out, even just as friends, seemed absolutely insane. But it was a part of the fame, something that would never really make sense. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure no one knows about this house.”

“Besides you’re probably going to be on a lot of talk shows talking about your movie. The last thing you need is everyone asking you about me.” That was the shitty part about it all. If anyone even hinted at him dating anyone then it was all anyone asked about. No one cared about his performance, music, or even him. It was all about getting the scoop on his nonexistent relationships.

“I know.” Clarke let out a frustrated groan, throwing her head back at the thought of even having to sit through another talk show where all anyone cared about was who she was dating and who she was interested in. “It’s like no one cares about what I’m capable of or what I’m working on. It’s always about who I’m dating or who I want to date or my opinions on what other people are doing.”

“It must be hard, especially when so many people feel so entitled to get inside your personal life. Dictate what you do and who they think you should do it with.” Bellamy couldn’t help but recall his brief relationship with Roma. It was around the time that his first album dropped, but all anyone seemed to care about was his relationship with her. It was one of the many reasons he ended things with her.

“You must get that a lot already considering people actually ship you with your best friend.” Maybe it was wishful thinking that she hadn’t ever dated Wells, but she always referred to him as her best friend. It wasn’t so far fetched to call him her best friend.

“Everyone always talks about how badly they want us to get together, but no one cares about what we want.” Clarke ran her fingers through her hair leaning her head against the cold window.

He turned to look at her while waiting for the light to turn green, flashing a soft smile in her direction. “Well, I care.”

Clarke could feel the heat inside her growing beneath his gaze. God, he just brought out this giddy side of her that she couldn’t seem to understand. She felt her weakest around him, but also invincible.

They pulled up to a long driveway, Clarke’s eyes growing wider upon looking at the view from his house. It was a large majestic 3 story house with the most beautiful architecture she’d seen in San Francisco. It had an Italian vibe to it with some of the finest crafted window panes.

They both got out of the car. Clarke leaned against his car taking in the views from his house. A perfect shot of the city, the Golden Gate Bridge, Alcatraz, _everything_.

“This place is all yours?” She didn’t bother hiding the shock in her voice because frankly, his house took her breath away. She’d seen her fair share of beautiful houses, but this was better.  

“Well, I haven’t come here in years. I bought it for my mom before she died.” He felt a twitch in his stomach. He never talked about his mom, to anyone. But for some reason, he’d already talked about his mother with her multiple times.

Maybe it was because she was equally damaged. Or maybe it was because he didn’t feel this constant pressure with her to be something he wasn’t or act a certain way. She didn’t care about the formalities.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t…” she stopped herself hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand. She needed to stop talking.

“Don’t worry about it.” He gave her shoulder a soft squeeze. There was a heat between them with a touch of electricity. This time he was sure she felt it too. He could tell from the way her entire stature shifted.

It was a look he’d engraved into his brain. The way her cheeks grew pink. The flash of light in her eyes. The way her breathing grew heavier. It was like her eyes were screaming at him not to let her go.

So, he didn’t. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. He was sure she could hear his heart beating out of his chest. But it felt just right.

He guided her into the house through the front door. Clarke felt safe in his arms like it was home.

Upon walking in her breath was taken away the sight of a large foyer with the most beautiful décor placed perfectly around the room. Even the architecture within the house was stunning. The ornately carved ceilings, Tiffany fountain, white marble floors, and the marble stairway.

“You’ve got quite the taste in décor. Maybe you should decorate my place.” She stopped in front of a large painting of his mother. A completely detailed portrait that was clearly done by a professional. “Your mother was beautiful. Now I know where you get it from.”

“Are you calling me beautiful?” Bellamy leaned against the frame of the door watching Clarke’s face shift. “But you can’t give her all the credit.”

“Well, _mister I wear the same outfit every day_ she has definitely helped you out a lot.”  She rolled her eyes at him before moving around his living room to look at the various paintings. “And you know maybe I was calling you beautiful.”

Clarke looked over her shoulder at him. Watching Bellamy Blake get flustered was something she could get used to. It was seemingly something that didn’t happen often.

“You have a lot of paintings, is that something you’re into?” He didn’t seem like the artsy type. Sure, he was an amazing musician, but he was definitely not this type of artistic.

“My mom was an artist. This house, the paintings, the décor is all on her. She remodeled, redecorated, and every single painting in this house was made by her.” Bellamy took pride in that. He forgot how much he missed seeing her work everywhere. For years he couldn’t bear the idea of hanging one of her paintings in his house, the image of her

“She was a woman with taste. I admire that. Did she ever sell? Or do you sell any of her paintings because I’d love to buy one.” Clarke loved to paint herself, she wasn’t nearly as good as Bellamy’s mother, but she dabbled here and there in her free time. She especially loved drawing different types of landscape. It was something she genuinely enjoyed. Judging by Bellamy’s mother’s paintings she was the same.

“No. I don’t think I could part with any of them. They’re all I have left of her. I haven’t even dared to move anything in her studio or her room.” Bellamy still hadn’t gone into any of the rooms, especially not his mom’s room. He couldn’t even stomach the thought of going into whatever was left of Octavia’s room.

It felt like all his dark memories were resurfacing before his eyes. It was the reason he’d put off coming home for years. Maybe he’d never be ready to face it all. Maybe he’d just leave the house to be his own personal museum for the memories of his family.

“Hey.” Clarke placed a hand on Bellamy’s shoulder carefully rubbing it. “I know your family is a touchy subject for you. You don’t have to go there.”

Bellamy placed his hand on hers. And his She had a power over him and he just couldn’t seem to understand why. “I’m fine.”

Clarke carefully watched him as he repressed all his feelings, reestablishing his confident stature. Not once letting go of her hand he continued to lead her towards the kitchen, pulling out a stool at the island in the center of the room. She took a seat, her eyes watching him as he made his way to the other side of the counter.

“Red or white?” Bellamy pulled out two wine glasses from his cupboard placing them in front of her. Maybe some alcohol would ease his nerves.

“Red.” Clarke sat back in her seat watching him pour wine into her glass.

“What do you want to eat for dinner?” Bellamy leaned against the counter. He wasn’t a chef, but he knew a thing or two about cooking.

Clarke raised an eyebrow. “It’s only 4 o’clock?”

“I haven’t cooked dinner because I wasn’t sure what you liked to eat.” A lie. He’d watched enough of her interviews to know that she absolutely loved Mexican food. Tacos, burritos, enchiladas, tamales, etc.

“You cook?” And she couldn’t mask the smile on her face. Bellamy Blake was full of surprises.

“Of course. Don’t you?” Maybe cooking wasn’t a good idea. Maybe he should have just ordered it instead.

She felt almost embarrassed. Clarke could burn down a house while trying to make soup let alone cooking an entire dinner. “Yeah, no, of course.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. She was definitely lying, but if he didn’t take advantage of her lying by making her help then really what was the point? “Oh yeah? Maybe we can make dinner together. How about some shrimp tacos?” He watched her momentarily get flustered before gathering herself together. She had confidence he’d give her that.

“I’d love to.” Clarke pressed her lips into a firm line as she downed the rest of her drink. She made her way around the counter opening his fridge. “I can make some mean guac.”

Bellamy followed suit pulling out two cutting boards and knives. He began to start peeling the layers of an onion as Clarke fiddled with her knife. “Are you a mild or spicy type?”

“Spicy of course.” She carefully began to slice the tomatoes, avoiding her fingers to the best of her abilities. Hopefully, guac would be the only thing he expected her to make because if she had to do anything involving a stove his house would definitely be up in flames.

“Really? I wouldn’t think you’re the spicy type.” He moved around Clarke to grab a few tomatoes, slightly brushing up against her back.

“You don’t know me at all, Blake.” She knew what he was doing. The way he was smiling at her, the way he brushed up against her, the way his voice got slightly deeper. But she wasn’t going to falter even if he was pulling at all the right strings.

“Not yet, but I will.” He didn’t know what it was, but damn it something about her made him smile. “Well, since we have everything cut up we can finish up the rest later.”

“I can go for some more wine.” Clarke continued to look around his kitchen as she waited for him. His house was huge, to say the least, but everything about it screamed extravagance. 

Bellamy held the glass of wine out for her to take watching her as she tore her attention away from the backyard to take it. “This house, this view. It’s all so beautiful. Why don’t you ever stay here?”

Bellamy let out a deep sigh. It was a loaded question, at least to him it was. “It’s beautiful there’s no doubt about it. But this house carries some of my darkest memories.”

Immediately Clarke regretted it. How could she be so stupid? Of course, there was a reason he stayed away. He deleted all the videos he’d ever filmed in this house. And now she was overwhelmed with guilt.

She could see the light leave his eyes as he lost himself in his thoughts. It was like she could physically see the darkness take over. “I’m so sorry. You don’t have to explain. I just- “

“No. No. It’s okay. Really.” As hard as it was for him the last thing he wanted was for Clarke to feel bad for something she shouldn’t have to feel bad about. He took another sip of his wine, downing the lump building in his throat. “I think we can save our dark pasts for another day. Maybe when we’re a bit drunker.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Clarke downed the rest of her glass of wine holding her empty glass out for Bellamy to take. “But we’re going to have to drink a lot more than that, Blake.”

Bellamy took the glass from her hand making his way back into the kitchen. “Why don’t you take a seat on the patio? We can play a drinking game.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow at him but nonetheless did as she was told taking a seat on a swing in the backyard. Taking in the view, the wind brushing against her skin, the sun beaming down on her she felt as free as ever. She rarely had time to just sit and relax. Even during her time off she usually spent it studying up on her lines, trying to talk to her fans, meeting with her manager, or doing charity work. It was nice to just sit back and relax.

Bellamy took a seat on the swing beside her holding up a bottle of tequila for Clarke with one hand and holding onto a bottle of his own with the other. “If you want to get drunk we’ll need something a little stronger.”

Clarke took the bottle of tequila, her lips curling into a tight smirk. “I must say you have good taste.”

“Great minds think alike.” He held out his bottle clicking it against hers as she took a sip.

Clarke followed suit taking a sip far bigger than she had anticipated. She could feel the alcohol burning its way down her throat. Her face involuntarily twitching in response.

“Okay, so let’s start this drinking game.” Bellamy turned his body towards Clarke, putting the top back on the tequila bottle. “Well, let’s start with a basic game of never have I ever. We’ll do shots for each round.”

“A shot without any shot glasses?” She was already nervous, she’d probably find herself drunk within the first few rounds. She sucked at drinking games. She was a lightweight and the last thing she needed was to embarrass herself in front of him.

“Don’t worry. I’ll start first.” He lightly chuckled completely ready for whatever would come their way. “Never have I ever starred in a movie.” He could feel her eyes glaring at him, burning through his skin. But the amusement he felt as he took a large sip of the tequila was priceless.

“Well, never have I ever dropped an album.” She pressed her lips into a firm line to repress her growing smile. If she was going down, then she was taking him down with her.

“Okay. You got me.” He raised his tequila bottle once taking a shot, his eyes not once leaving hers. “Never have I ever starred in a TV show.”

“Oh, whatever.” Clarke continued to take a sip of her tequila. She could feel the alcohol slowly rushing to her head. “Never have I ever had a live concert.”

“I’d say that’s cheating.” He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Um excuse me, you started this. Maybe you shouldn’t start a war you can’t finish.” She moved closer to him, a taunting look in her eyes.

“Oh, it’s on.” Bellamy downed another shot, wiping at his face with the back of his hand. “Never have I ever kissed Tessa Thompson.”

“I’ll take this shot with pride. You _wish_ you could kiss Tessa Thompson.” She smiled as she downed another shot, her mouth numbing from the alcohol making it slightly easier to wash down. “Hm never have I ever been a Youtuber.”

Bellamy took a shot, his stomach feeling uneasy with each shot. But it was too late to back down now. “Never have I ever cried while being pulled over by the police.”

“Cute of you to assume I’ve ever been pulled over.” She flashed a condescending smile in his direction as she moved closer. “Never have I ever been pulled over by the police.”

“I refuse to believe you’ve never been pulled over.” He downed a shot as he waited for a response.

“You can’t be pulled over if you rarely drive.” She smiled to herself, never would she have ever considered it a good thing. A part of her actually hated being driven around everywhere, but for once it may just be a good thing.

They went back and forth for hours. They played until both of them found themselves far too drunk to continue. Things got rather heated as they went back and forth, both of them refusing to lose.

Eventually, they called a truce. It was for the best considering they were both a shot or two away from being finished with their bottles and possibly puking. They learned a lot about each other. Things they’d normally never actually admit to anyone else. The deeper they got into the game the more interesting stories they shared. It was enlightening.

“You know I could sit here forever.” Clarke rolled her head onto Bellamy’s shoulder. The view of the city was now blurrier than it was before, but still as beautiful as ever.

“Me too.” Bellamy laid his head on top of hers. It was truly an amazing view. And he couldn’t believe he was sharing it with _her._

“Maybe we can sit here forever.” Clarke shifted her body closer to his closing the gap that was once between them. “Just you and me, forget everything else.”

He stared out at the setting sun, a beautiful sight for sore eyes. “Maybe someday.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. “This is a nice first whatever the hell this is.”

Clarke let out a laugh. It felt inappropriate. It was uncontrollable. And she could sense the confusion in Bellamy’s expression.

“What?” Bellamy watched as she leaned forward, placing her hand on her knees laughing harder than ever. Her laugh was like a music to his ears. And her smile lit him up. She made him feel happy in the weirdest of ways.

“I stayed up all night trying to figure what this was. A date? A hangout?” Her smile softened as she stared back at him. Still so confused as to what would come of this or what was expected. It felt like everything was moving so fast like she was feeling everything so fast. But it also felt just right for them.  

“I did too.” And now it was his turn to laugh. “I don’t know. I don’t usually do anything like this. I don’t really have friends. I don’t have a family. Work is my life.”

“Maybe we can figure it out, together.” She held her hand out for him.

“Together.” He took her dainty hand in his giving it a soft squeeze.

Clarke was slowly gaining her sobriety back, her head slowly getting heavier as the pain of the alcohol began to hit her. “Maybe we should work on those tacos.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He pulled his body off the swing, the blood rushing to his head a little too quickly. But he shook off the feeling as he held his hand out for hers.

Clarke took it jumping to her feet and following him back inside the house. She hadn’t ever let herself get this loose, not even with Wells. They were never the type. Being in the spotlight all their lives because of their parents and their careers it made life difficult. They never knew who they could trust, what was right or wrong, or even what would affect their careers. Things were always enhanced and received a range of extreme reactions.

But today, being with Bellamy was unlike she’d ever been in her whole life. She wasn’t uptight, in control, or even anxious. She could trust him, even with the weirdest of secrets. It was something she’d never done in her life, not even with Lexa.

Bellamy pulled out a chair for her allowing her enough room to take a seat as he began to start cooking. “I still can’t believe you don’t know how to swim.”

Clarke rolled her eyes as she leaned into the counter. She propped her face upon the palms of her hand, staring at him as he maneuvered his way around the kitchen. It was kind of hot really, but everything about Bellamy Blake was hot.

“If you never learned how to swim how did you film h2o? You were a pretty convincing mermaid, I must say.” A _beautiful_ mermaid. He would never admit it to anyone but growing up that was one of his favorite shows to watch. He always had the biggest crush on Clarke’s character.

“You watched H2O?” Clarke raised an eyebrow at him, a teasing look in her eyes.

“My sister, Octavia, watched and you know I just watched here and there.” He tried to cover his tracks, but it was clear by the large smirk on her face that she could see right through her lies. He was too far gone. “Okay, okay. Fine. I watched it religiously.”

“Religiously, huh?” She couldn’t be more satisfied. The image of teenage Bellamy Blake sitting down once a week to watch a show about magical mermaids was amusing.

“Look how is it that you turned into mermaids if you touched water, but no one ever found out beside your boyfriends? I just needed answers, okay?” He turned away towards the stove throwing the shrimp in to be cooked. God, he was just digging himself into a deep embarrassing hole.

“What can I say? We were just that good.” She flashed a wink in his direction. Watching him get flustered was something she could get used to.

“But how did you actually film all those underwater scenes of you swimming if you can’t swim.” Bellamy made his way around the kitchen to pull out some of his finest China for dinner.

“Magic.” Clarke made her way around the counter taking the dishes from his hands. “Don’t worry. I can set up the table while you cook. Wouldn’t want you to burn off your eyebrows.”

“In my defense, I hadn’t slept in days.” He snapped his fingers at her. God, why did he even admit to that? His sister made fun of him for years for it now he’d never live it down. “And I’ll have you know I looked good even without eyebrows.”

 Bellamy grabbed the two plates filled with tacos and made his way towards the dining table. He placed a plate in front of Clarke before placing his own plate in his place. “What can I get you to drink?”

She considered more wine, but the last thing she needed was more alcohol. “Do you have Jarritos?”

“You could never have tacos without it.” Bellamy grabbed two bottles of the Mexican soda, handing one off to Clarke before taking a seat across the table from her. “I can make more tacos if you want. Just say the word.”

“Let’s eat these first.” She stared at her plate filled with tacos. She was hungry and damn it these tacos looked amazing.

As she picked up a taco to take a bite her phone began to ring. She grabbed her phone, angrily picking it up without even looking at the screen. “What?”

“Clarke?” Harper’s voice echoed through the phone and regret instantly filled Clarke’s veins. “Are you okay?”

“Harper. Oh my god. I’m so sorry.” She ducked her head. She tended to become aggressive when she was hungry. But it was definitely no excuse to be rude. “Did you need something?”

“Yeah. We’re here to get you. Like you asked?” Harper stared at the clock once more, confirming she wasn’t mistaken.

Clarke looked at the time. _8:45 PM._ “I’m sorry. I was just…I’ll be out in 15 minutes. I just need to finish eating.”

“Okay. We’ll just wait out here.” Clarke could feel the confusion in Harper’s voice through the phone. She didn’t even realize how late it had gotten.

“Do you need to leave?” Bellamy felt uneasy at the thought. He didn’t want her to leave. Not yet. Not now.

“I didn’t realize it was so late. I’m supposed to be back at my hotel soon. I have a few important appearances to make tomorrow and I still need to be prepped by my manager.” She didn’t want to leave. If it was up to her she’d stay there all night.

“Well, eat up. I’ll make you a few extra tacos so you can take them with you.” Bellamy abandoned his plate to wrap up a few extra tacos.

Clarke took a large bite out of the taco. The rush of flavors tickled her taste buds. She wanted to savor the moment. Humming with joy she took another bite, her face completely stuffed. “This is so good.”

Bellamy watched as she closed her eyes, taking in each bite with more joy than the last. Who would’ve known that watching Clarke eat would make him so happy? He quickly gathered together a few extra tacos tucking them into two brown paper bags.

At least when she did decide to eat these tacos she’d be thinking of him. And that was enough to ease Bellamy’s mind.

Clarke felt all the blood rushing to her cheeks as she watched Bellamy wrap her up some tacos to take with her. All she could think about was why the hell a man like _that_ was still single? From what she knew he dated that one model, Roma whatever he last name is, but it didn’t last long.

Soon Clarke found herself at Bellamy’s front door. Both of them stood in silence. Clarke tightly held onto the bags of tacos Bellamy had so sweetly put together for her while Bellamy nervously rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Maybe we can do this again? Soon?” Clarke sounded too eager for her own good, but she didn’t give a damn anymore. All she wanted to do was spend her time with this tall beautiful curly-haired man and she’d be damned if anyone said a single thing about it.

“Real soon.” Bellamy stared at her lips, wanting more than anything to kiss her. But it was too soon. They were just friends. He needed to respect that. Even if she was all he wanted right now.

Clarke leaned in a little closer, her heart hoping and praying that he’d make a move. But he just stood there with his head hung low staring up at her through his long brown lashes.

She wrapped her arms around him giving him a tight hug. “Today was great. I look forward to doing it again.” She held on tightly not wanting to let go, just needing his warmth just a little bit longer.

Bellamy was taken back at first, but soon after the realization hit him he wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a tight squeeze back. All he could do was smile as he watched her leave out the door. His heart now too weak to hold any of his excitement in. He closed the door and let out a deep sigh.

Leaning his back into the door he slowly slid down until he was seated on the cold floor beneath him. He was living every man’s dream. He never considered the idea of being this happy ever again, but here he was happier than ever. All because of Clarke, the woman of his dreams.

Who knew what the hell was going on between them, but whatever it was he was grateful that somehow a girl like Clarke Griffin was into a guy like Bellamy Blake.


	4. If You Get Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke go to the Met Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I haven't posted for this story in so long and I'm so sorry, but this chapter is literally over 10k words to make up for that. (: I honestly don't even think anyone is reading this because it's so bad but you know if you are please leave comments so I know I'm not just writing for no one lol. It helps boost my writing ego and motivates me to post chapters quicker if anything lol. Hope you like this chapter it's a doozy.  
> xx

Bellamy’s fingers fiddled above the send button for a few minutes. He and Clarke had been texting nonstop for that past month since their date. As much as they wanted to hang out their schedules deemed it impossible to even be in the same time zone let alone in the same city. At least until now.

There Bellamy was in the heart of New York City in one of the nicest hotel’s incapable of thinking of anything other than whether or not Clarke was going to the Met Gala alone or not. The thought of her going with anyone else just drove him insane. He wanted to ask, but he didn’t want to sound too forward or desperate even though he definitely felt like he was.

Damn, he hated the “rules” of texting. Was there something so wrong about texting the person you’re into more than once? Or even being a little forward? Who cares how long they’d been talking?

_Bellamy: Are you going to the Met Gala with anyone?_

Downing the rest of the scotch in his glass he hit send. At least if she said yes, he’d be too numb to care. He felt absolutely insane. He was too old to be acting like this. He just needed to man up and ask her himself. They were already being designed by the same designer. It wasn’t so far fetched.

Almost immediately he heard the special text tone he’d set for her. He set a special tone so that he could determine whether it was worth turning over to check his phone in the middle of the night. Maybe it was weird, but to him, it felt right. He could feel his heart in his throat, his hand hovering above his phone waiting to flip it over and check.

After a few seconds, he gave in. The suspense was too much for him to bear. He’d spent weeks building up the courage to ask her. He poured himself another drink and downed it. Liquid courage was the only thing that would get him through this.

_Clarke Griffin: No, you?_

He almost felt guilty about how happy he was. At least he wouldn’t have to see her on anyone else’s arm. Maybe that was enough for him. Just knowing she probably rejected anyone who asked her because there was no way that she wasn’t asked. His phone immediately dinged again.

_Clarke Griffin: It’s your first time going, right? You shouldn’t go alone._

_Bellamy Blake: It is my first time. I don’t really have anyone to take._

_Clarke Griffin: Oh, shut up. I’m sure plenty of women would be happy to go with you, maybe even a few men._

_Bellamy Blake:  Only a few?_

_Clarke Griffin: You’re impossible._

_Bellamy Blake: Maybe. Are you in New York yet?_

_Clarke Griffin: Just got into my room, actually. What about you?_

_Bellamy Blake: I am also in my room, enjoying some scotch as I wait for my dinner. What hotel are you staying in?_

_Clarke Griffin: Sounds like my kind of night. What’s for dinner? I’m staying in Four Seasons. What about you?_

_Bellamy Blake: I’m in Four Seasons too. Join me for dinner?_

_Clarke Griffin: I need to freshen up. But I can come after for some dinner and scotch?_

_Bellamy Blake: See you after. I’m in room 5130_

_Clarke Griffin: Wow this is so weird. I’m right next door. I guess I’ll see you soon._

Bellamy frantically rushed into the bathroom turning on the shower before making a quick call to room service. He’d need to order something good if he was going to have Clarke over for dinner. He also needed to make himself presentable.

“Mr. Blake, how may we help you?” The voice of a young man made its way across the line.

“I ordered dinner earlier and I was hoping you’d be able to make that a dinner for two?” He listened to the man talking to someone in the background as he began to pull out some clothes from his closet. Thank God he had people to set things up for him because if it was up to him this place would be a mess and he’d just be living out of his suitcase.

After a few seconds, the man returned to the phone. “Yes, of course, sir. Two plates with a New York steak and a side of mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables, correct?”

“Yes, and a bottle of your best wine. I’m actually going to get into the shower right now so if I’m not done by the time you get here feel free to just leave it in the living room.” He waited for a few seconds for confirmation before hanging up and rushing to the shower.

Clarke stood beneath the shower allowing the hot water to run down her body. The amount of traveling she’d been doing lately was starting to catch up with her. But she didn’t have time to dwell. As much as she enjoyed her fair share of long hot showers, she also had an unofficial date with Bellamy. Well, at least that’s what she was hoping it’d be.

A chill ran down her spine at the thought. He asked her if she had a date to the Gala, that could mean anything. But maybe, just maybe he was working up the courage to ask her. Or maybe that was just her own pathetic wishful thinking. Oh, what she’d do to be his date. They both enjoyed their privacy, but she wouldn’t mind having the world question what they were to each other. Something about people thinking they were together was satisfying.

After a few minutes, she found the strength to pull herself from the warmth of her shower. She wrapped herself in a robe as she made her way into her room. Was she supposed to dress up? Would she be crazy to show up in her pj's?

_Clarke Griffin: I need your help._

_AliveandWells: Is this another Bellamy question?_

_Clarke Griffin: Maybe._

_AliveandWells: What happened now?_

_Clarke Griffin: We’re in the same hotel and he invited me to his room for dinner and drinks. What do I wear? Does this mean he wants to sleep with me? Is there like an amount of time you wait before sleeping with someone? WHAT DO I DO?_

_AliveandWells: You’ve got it bad._

_AliveandWells: I’m not going to tell you whether or not you should sleep with him, that’s up to you. If it feels right, then do it. But since you’ll be in his hotel room and it is nearly midnight, I’d say go in your pj's._

_AliveandWells: But if it were me and Lupita Nyong’o, I’d definitely sleep with her._

_Clarke Griffin: You’re insane._

_Clarke Griffin: But I love you. Thanks, Wells._

_AliveandWells: Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow?_

_Clarke Griffin: Of course. Goodnight._

Clarke slipped out of her robe and into some pj's, grabbing her purse and phone before heading out. She was hungry, in more ways than one. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d even gone a date let alone slept with someone. At least if things went her way and she slept with him she wouldn’t really have to worry about getting her drunk ass back to her room. Or at least she hoped.

She knocked on his door waiting only a few seconds before the door swung open. Bellamy stood in the doorway looking as tempting as ever. He was still wet from having just stepped out of the shower. His curls stuck to his forehead and a towel wrapped around his waist. Clarke stood there with her mouth wide open, incapable of even breathing. She fought the urge to break eye contact.

“Uh, right. Come in.” Bellamy stepped out of the way leaving her just enough room to squeeze by, her body rubbing against his as she moved past him. “I thought you were room service. Sorry. I would’ve uh worn more clothes if I knew it was you.”

She breathed in his scent. The smell of cologne mixed with a berry conditioner. His lack of clothes was **_distracting_**. “Right. Uh sorry if you weren’t expecting me. I’m right next door if you want me to-”

“No. No. It’s okay.” Bellamy tightened his grip on his towel. “I’ll throw on some clothes. Why don’t you make yourself at home?”

Clarke nodded before heading down the hall towards the living room. There was a bottle of scotch and two glasses placed on the table, one of which had already been used. She’d definitely need a lot of that if she wanted to get through the night without making a fool of herself.

Seeing Bellamy after what felt like forever was amazing. Sure, they’d talked daily, but being there in front of him was different. Seeing him was different. The image of him standing before her dripping wet, half-naked resurfaced in her mind. You couldn’t get that type of intimacy through the phone. At least not yet.

“Sorry about that.” Bellamy slid onto the couch beside her.

Clarke felt his warmth before she could truly process his presence. As she drew her attention to him, she realized he was still shirtless. Just a little drier and wearing grey sweats. He was definitely going to test her tonight and she was well aware of that.

“So, how was your flight?” Bellamy stood up from the couch quickly pouring two glasses of scotch before settling in beside her.

“Honestly it wasn’t too bad.” She shrugged her shoulders as she took a sip of her drink. Clarke couldn’t get herself to focus with him so close and so bare. It would take a lot of patience if this was how they were going to spend their night. “So, you’re not going to the Met with anyone?”

Bellamy lightly chuckled downing the rest of his drink in an attempt to conjure up some courage. “Not unless you want to go with me.”

Clarke nearly choked on her drink. She aggressively coughed as Bellamy softly rubbed at her back, his large hands rubbing soft circles into her spine. It only made matters worse as a fire began to burn within her. “Me?”

“Yeah, you’re good at all this stuff. It’d be nice to have a pro like you by my side.” Bellamy refilled his glass, incapable of even looking her in the eye. Maybe he was too forward. But he knew she was just as nervous as he was. If not more so now that he threw her into the spotlight.

“I’d like that. And I mean Donatella Versace designed both of our outfits so I’m sure she’d appreciate the press too.” Clarke downed her drink as well, the burning sensation running down her throat. She could barely handle sitting beside him. It felt like they were just slowly edging closer to each other. She could barely handle being in his presence. Could she really handle being his date for the entire night?

“It’s a date.” Bellamy smiled behind his glass incapable of masking his excitement.

A knock at the door tore them apart. They broke apart like they were doing something wrong like they’d been caught in some heinous act. Clarke sat back trying to catch her breath as she watched Bellamy head down towards the end of the hall.

He wanted to go to the Met with _her_. Not Roma, not Bree or anyone else. As much as she wanted to relish at the moment, she held it in downing another glass of scotch. This had to mean he was interested in her too. Or at least she hoped.

“Dinner is served.” Bellamy rolled the cart in with their dinner and some wine. “I hope you like steak.”

Clarke made her way over to the table lightly brushing up against Bellamy as she took her seat. “I love it.”

Feeling her body brush up against his sent a wave of heat down his body. His mouth went dry but he somehow managed to keep his composure. She was teasing him back and he knew it. Ignoring it he finished setting the plates and poured them both some wine.

“What time should I be ready by?” Clarke took a sip of her wine, hiding the smile growing on her face. Surely going to the Met together would start some rumors and add fuel to the already very rapidly burning fire, but secretly she enjoyed it. There wasn’t anything serious going on, they were just friends but the idea of them together didn’t hurt. Maybe that’d keep him off the market long enough for them to define what they really were if they were anything at all.

“I don’t know, what time do you usually go? I can get ready and stop by whenever you’d like.” Bellamy almost felt giddy with how excited he was. Being invited to the Met Gala alone was an honor, but to attend with Clarke Griffin as his date was too good to be true.

“Well, we’re scheduled to hit the red carpet at about 7. It’s really not far from here so we can leave at 6:30.” Clarke felt the tension in her shoulders grow as she considered the what she’d actually gotten herself into. Not only was she going to have to keep her cool in front of Bellamy, but in front of the media too. Her fans were so quick to pick up on her reactions to things they’d know she was in a deep way too quick.

“I’ll come by around 6. We can have a few drinks and you can prep me on the proper Met Gala etiquette.” He watched her physically relax from behind his glass. Maybe they needed the extra time to really fall into their flow, their little stage of comfort. Maybe this was too soon.

“If you want you can come over earlier.” Clarke took a large sip of wine. Maybe alcohol was just what she needed to get through the night. Seemed like it was working wonders for her.

“No. I’d really like that.” Bellamy dug into his steak thinking about the idea of spending his entire day with Clarke Griffin. It felt like a dream that was for sure.

The rest of their dinner was rather light. They shared stories of their tours and all the chaos involved. They talked about their fans and fan experiences. They were in their element. Completely comfortable in each other’s presence. They didn’t know each other long, but it was clear they could trust each other and that’s what they both enjoyed most about it.

“You know I should walk you to your room.” Bellamy stood between Clarke and the door in some desperate attempt to not let the night end. He just wanted her to stay just a little bit longer. A little extra time to appreciate her beauty, the way she laughed, her witty banter without the fear of being judged. “I know it’s just next door, but you know you can never be too careful.”

Bellamy held his hand out for her. It didn’t seem like much, but the intimacy of holding her small hand in his felt just right. Everything with Clarke felt intimate and that’s what he loved most about her. Every small action felt monumental. That’s why he couldn’t just rush into anything with her no matter how much he wanted to. The fear of completely messing up whatever type of relationship they had made everything that much more difficult.

Clarke intertwined her fingers in his, placing her other hand on his forearm as they walked towards her room. She wanted to make the moment last as long as possible before it was too late. Because the next time he’d hold her hand was tomorrow at the Met and she knew she wouldn’t be able to openly appreciate the moment the way she wanted.

“So, this is your room.” Bellamy stopped in front of her room his eyes locked on hers. Damn, she looked irresistible. If it were up to him, he would have had her pinned against the wall in his room five minutes ago. But she wasn’t that kind of girl. He had to think long term with her.

“My room. Yes.” Clarke leaned against the door to her suite her eyes running from his eyes to his lips down to his beautiful abs back up. Her insides were in knots as she stared up at his chocolate brown eyes. Inside she was screaming **_kiss me, kiss me please just kiss me._** Just once to help her get through the night. To help her get through tomorrow. She just wanted to know how his lips felt against hers, how his hands felt on her body, how her fingers felt running through his dark curls.

Bellamy shifted closer to her nearly trapping her between his arms. Her eyes screamed kiss me, but her body screamed fuck me. And it was taking every part of him not to take her right there in the middle of that hallway. He pressed body his palms into the door to her suite leaning just close enough that their noses were brushing up against each other.

Clarke’s breathing grew heavier as she prepared herself. Her eyes instantly closing as the heat between them grew hotter. Just as his lips were close enough for her to feel their electricity the door to her suite swung open and the both of them fell in.

Bellamy didn’t know what hit him as he lied on the floor on top of Clarke. He quickly propped himself up on his forearm careful not to crush her beneath his weight. He couldn’t quite tear his eyes off her. Unless he was an absolute idiot, he was really sure she wanted to kiss him. Almost as much as he wanted to kiss her.

“My bad.” Harper flashed a smirk at Clarke. It wasn’t the first time she’d found Clarke in a compromising situation, but this was much more compromising than they lead themselves to believe. Clarke was basically in love and it showed.

“I should…I should go.” Bellamy pushed himself up quickly rushing out of her room before Clarke could even respond.

But Clarke lied there on the floor hoping by some miracle it would just eat her and end her suffering. A part of her was happy they didn’t follow through with their kiss, but most of her wanted to explode. She wanted it, she wanted it so bad. She wanted him so bad.

“I see you two were uh cozy.” Harper held her hand out for Clarke as she closed the door. “But in my defense, all I heard was a thump against the door and then you two blocked the peephole. For all, I knew you were a robber.”

“I want to kill you.” Clarke aggressively smiled as she walked past her throwing herself onto her bed. She placed a pillow over her face letting out a scream. “He almost kissed me.”

Harper stared back at her in confusion as she tried to make out what she said.  

Clarke took the pillow off her face sitting back up to look at Harper. “He almost kissed me.” Her stomach began to tingle again as her chest filled with joy. “God, why? Why me? Why now?”

“You’ve got it so bad.” Harper let out a laugh as she disarmed herself tucking the gun away in her back pocket. “Just tell him how you feel. If he didn’t feel the same way, then he could’ve had you in his bed forever ago. He definitely wouldn’t be trying to just kiss you.”

“Well, he’s coming over tomorrow since he’s going to be my date.”

“Your what?” Harper abruptly stopped and stared at her too shocked to give her a witty response.

“Yeah.” Clarke pulled her legs into her chest as she rested her chin on her knees.

“Then you better sleep on it.” Harper threw a throw pillow at her before taking her leave.

Clarke lied back against the mattress replaying the moment in her mind. She was so close. So damn close. But maybe the wait would make it even better. Being around him was just exhilarating for her. He just had a way with the way he talked, walked, smiled that just left her so conflicted. She spent the rest of the night tossing and turning losing herself in her thoughts. It was a battle, but eventually, she did fall asleep.

“Breakfast is served.” Harper’s voice echoed throughout Clarke’s room sending her straight to the floor as she jolted up. “Good morning sunshine.”

Clarke groaned in pain as she used the bed to pull herself back off the floor. She was just a bit hungover still not convinced that last night was real. Maybe she was just really drunk. At least that’s what she thought until she looked at the cart of food at the foot of her bed, a large bouquet of flowers placed carefully beside her food. They were beautiful. Not the stereotypical red roses that guys usually sent, but instead a bouquet of tulips and daffodils.

Clarke took a piece of toast as she picked out the card from the flowers.

_Sorry about last night. Can’t wait to see you. -B.B._

“Can’t wait to see you, huh?” Wells peered over Clarke’s shoulder nearly making her jump in response. “Good morning.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Clarke was definitely not awake enough for any of this. But having Wells to talk to was definitely a big relief. Even after spending hours debating everything last night she still couldn’t make sense of it.

“I heard what happened from Harper and thought I’d stop by to see how you’re coping.” Wells lifted the cover and picked at a small bowl of fruit popping a few grapes into his mouth before setting it back down.

Clarke pressed her lips together as she took a seat on the edge of her bed still staring at the card. Maybe she wasn’t as delusional as she thought she was. There was definitely something there and it had to have kept him up too because there was no way he woke up early enough to send her a full bouquet of flowers.

“Harper throw those in a vase, please.” Clarke took a piece of toast taking a large bite out of it before shifting her attention back to the card. He probably felt bad about leaving so abruptly, but really if it weren’t her room, she’d probably do the same.  

“You’re in so deep I really think you might drown.” Wells took a seat next to her. He knew his best friend better than anyone. And he knew she was in love. But this was different than it was with Finn and Lexa. She couldn’t even breathe when it came to Bellamy. Every little thing was the biggest deal. She overanalyzed just about everything when it came to him. “Talk to me.”

Clarke laid back down burying her face in her hands too scared to face anyone or anything. “Fuck I just don’t know. I’ve never felt like this.”

“I know.” Wells placed a hand on her knee giving it a soft squeeze. “But you need to face the facts. You are in love.”

“I’ve only known him for like a month, Wells. I can’t be in love. That’s insane. It’s not possible.” Clarke considered it. Could she be in love? Could it happen that fast? Could she just be in denial? Were the feelings mutual?

“Time doesn’t change the facts.” Wells grabbed the toast from her hand taking a large bite as he looked at the card once more. “And judging by this card he definitely is too.”

Wells stood up grabbing her phone from the nightstand. And just as he expected there were several texts from Bellamy. They were both so dumb he just wanted to smack some sense into her. Instead, he tossed her phone onto her stomach. “If he wasn’t absolutely in love with you. You wouldn’t have a bouquet of flowers apologizing for absolutely nothing nor would you have 4 unread messages from him.”

_Bellamy Blake: I’m so sorry for leaving like that._

_Bellamy Blake: I just didn’t know what to do._

_Bellamy Blake: If you don’t want to go to the Gala with me, I’ll totally understand._

_Bellamy Blake: Again, I’m so sorry._

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. He was just as insane as she was. If not more. How could he even think any of this was his fault? It was her and her stupidity that got them into this mess. If she had just walked away then this would have never happened. Or if she would have grown a pair and just kissed him when they were in his room.

_Clarke Griffin: Love the flowers, but you have nothing to feel sorry about. It’s my fault. I’m sorry._

_Bellamy Blake: Glad you love them. You definitely didn’t seem like the red roses type. It’s not your fault either it was just complicated but just let me know when you want me over. I’d rather just talk in person._

Clarke quickly stood up grabbed Wells by the shoulder and guiding him out. Wells tightened his hold on the piece of toast and strawberry in his hands as he was being pushed out of the room. But Clarke didn’t have time for this. And she definitely didn’t want Wells over when Bellamy came.

“We can talk later. I need to shower before my date comes over.” Clarke couldn’t hide the smile on her face as the word echoed in her head. _Date._

“What? But Clarke-” Before Wells could even finish his sentence the door was slammed in his face. He could hear her laugh from the other side of the door coupled with an ‘I love you, bye.’ And he couldn’t really be mad about it. She had a date, that too with Bellamy Blake. He was happy for her.

_Clarke Griffin:_ _I’m just showering, but you can come over whenever I’m sure Harper will let you in._

And with that Clarke rushed into the bathroom. She wasn’t really ready to talk, but it was better to clear the air before they left for the Gala. If she was lucky, they’d finish what they started. If she wanted that to happen, she’d have to put in a little extra work.

Upon getting out of the shower she sprayed herself with her perfume. She put on some nude lipstick; the shade that made her lips just look a little extra luscious. Drying her hair just enough she threw it over her shoulder and wrapped herself up with a towel.

Bellamy sat beside the windowsill staring out at the city. If only his mom could see him now. He was living the life she’d always wanted for him and he couldn’t be happier. Everything he did was for her. Even going to the Met Gala with Clarke Griffin. He always had a crush on her, and his mom always told him one day he’d end up with her. For the first time in his entire life, he felt like she may have just been right. Maybe he had a chance.

“Good morning.” Bellamy looked over his shoulder to see Clarke leaning against the sofa in nothing but a towel. It made him nearly choke on his own spit as he tried to maintain eye contact. This was definitely her revenge for last night. But damn she looked so good.

“Clarke.” Bellamy couldn’t help but smile. Even with her messy wet hair thrown so carelessly over her shoulder and nothing but a towel on she was radiating beauty and grace. “You look beautiful as usual.”

Her cheeks began to turn red beneath his gaze only feeding his already growing ego. Just for a moment, his eyes ran down her figure taking in every beautiful curve she had to offer. It made his mouth go dry as he stared at her. The things he’d do to make her his. If she just gave him the chance, he’d show her how much he loved her.

He took a deep breath swallowing his emotions as he finally found the courage to look her in the eyes again. “I really am sorry for rushing out last night. I was just so embarrassed.”

Clarke made her way towards him until she had him cornered against the window. This time it was her to take charge of the situation. And she’d be damned if she let this opportunity go. “Embarrassed huh?” She licked her lips her eyes teasing him as she stared up at him through her long dark lashes. It was clear she had an effect on him judging by the way he was squirming beneath her gaze. And it just made her feel even hotter.

“Yes. Uh, I just didn’t expect that.” Bellamy knew exactly what she was doing. The way she folded her arms beneath her chest just enough to emphasize her already so prominent cleavage. The look in her eyes that screamed _kiss me_. But he wasn’t going to bite. If this was going to happen he wanted her to beg. She wasn’t the begging type, but he’d be damned if he didn’t make drive her to it. If he made a move he wanted to be sure she wanted it too. No second guessing the situation or any need for analysis. It needed to be direct.

“I believe we were in the middle of something.” Clarke placed her hand on his forearm carefully running down his arm until his hand was in hers. She moved it closer carefully caressing his outer thigh with the outside of her hand. It was taking every ounce of strength in her not to burst into laughter right then and there.

Bellamy licked his lips tempted to just grab her by the thighs and take her straight to her room. Hell, if it were up to him that’s exactly what he would do. But he promised himself he was going to take it slow. He was going to be sure. And for that, she needed to direct him. She needed to beg. But they weren’t there yet. No matter how badly he wanted to be.

“Right. We were.” Bellamy placed his free hand on her waist pulling her closer. The electricity that burned between them was back again. The same feeling they had last night resurfacing as he held her in his arms. This time she had the upper hand.

Just as she moved up towards him he brought his lips to her ear just close enough that it sent a wave of goosebumps across her body. The feeling of his lips against her ear felt like ecstasy. “But I believe we have company.”

Clarke’s eyes flickered open once again as she turned around to see Wells standing in the doorway, an awkward look in his eyes. She quickly shifted away from Bellamy glaring at Wells as she approached him. “What are you doing here?” she whispered.

“I forgot the key to my room. I’m sorry.” He kept his voice low, but apologetic, nonetheless. Judging by the look on her face she was damn near ready to combust. And it was amusing. Bellamy surely looked like he was enjoying it. “Are you going to sleep with him right before the Gala? Are you insane?”

“You’re the one who told me to sleep with him.” Clarke ran her fingers through her wet hair as she glared at him once again.

Taking the key from her hand Wells gave Bellamy another look. “He’s flustered. You have him where you want him. Tease him. All day even at the Gala you need to tease him. And then at the night he’ll be so hot and bothered he’ll have no choice but to sleep with you.”

“Wells.” Clarke placed her hand on his mouth as she kicked him out of her suite once again too embarrassed to admit he was right. “I’ll see you later. Bye.”

Shutting the door behind her she let his advice sink in. He was right. Bellamy was flustered. He had more self-control than she did and if she wanted him to break free, she’d need to play with his emotions. And lucky for her, she had all day to do that.

“Well, did you have breakfast? I mean I’m sure you had breakfast considering you sent me breakfast.” Clarke walked into her room once more gesturing for him to follow her in. Maybe she just needed to clear her head with breakfast. She’d barely just woken up.

By the time Clarke was finished breakfast, there was a whole team of people in her suite trying to get ready for the Gala. Bellamy simply sat in the corner on a chair admiring the process. He had to give it to her it was a lot of work. A lot of people and time went into making these looks happen and no one ever really realized it. There was a person for her hair, another for her makeup, there were even people there doing her nails. He always knew how much harder it was for women to get ready for events, but it wasn’t until he witnessed this that he really understood. All Bellamy had to do was throw on his clothes and have someone re-curl his already pretty curly hair and he was done.

As 6 o’clock rolled around Bellamy was ready to take on the world. This year’s Met Gala theme was China: Through the Looking Glass. Bellamy’s outfit wasn’t anything compared to Clarke’s dress but it was definitely out of his comfort zone. Clarke’s dress was a long extravagant gown. It was sheer leaving her vulnerable to all sorts of looks. There was a lining beneath the sheer layer with a tone that matched her skin completely almost fooling even Bellamy to think she was nearly naked with only a few gems to cover her. But of course, there was much more to it that met the eye. Her body was covered in crystals and diamonds with a train behind her. Even her heels were covered in various stones. Just looking at her made him feel underdressed. But luckily they matched.

Bellamy sported a handmade suit. A plain black three-piece tuxedo with gold embroidery and matching diamonds, crystals, and pearls to match Clarke’s. It was like Donatella Versace had made their outfits with the intent that they’d go to the Gala together. And it made the moment that much more magical. Even his shoes were covered in jewelry. He paired his custom tuxedo with some rings and a chain.

Clarke eyed him from across the room. She’d never seen him look so rich. He wasn’t the type to dress so over the top and attend a Gala, but damn if it was up to her she’d have him dress like that every day. The way his curls naturally hung around his face. The way his chain hung from his neck, the rings on his hand. It drove her crazy. She just wanted to rip it all off and take him right then and there. But the advice Wells gave her earlier echoed in her mind. She had the play the long game. And she’d need to be patient for that.

After making the last few adjustments to her dress and her jewelry she was finally ready. Bellamy approached her carefully making sure he didn’t step on her dress as he held his hand out for her. “Ready?”

Clarke nodded taking his hand as they made their way down to the car. It was finally time to hit the carpet and for the first time ever she felt nervous. Not because of her outfit or what people would think of it. Not with the fear of Bellamy judging her. But the fear of her inability to mask her feelings for him. That not only he’d notice, but the world too. She didn’t mind some skepticism as everyone questioned their relationship, but she didn’t want to change anything between them.

Before Bellamy could step out of their limo Clarke grabbed his hand once more pulling him back in towards her. Bellamy nearly fell on top of her with the amount of strength she pulled him but eventually found the strength to hold himself up only a mere inch away from her face.

“Promise me one thing?” Clarke stared up at him. She was transparent. No games. Just the truth. She felt vulnerable and she showed it. As Bellamy nodded, she took a deep breath. “No matter what anyone says today or after today we won’t change unless we want to. Promise me that.”

Bellamy took her hand and held it to her lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles for reassurance. “Nothing anyone could say could change how I feel about you. I promise you that.”

Clarke let his words sink in as she followed him out of the limo, the crowd breaking out into cheers. She tightened her grip on Bellamy’s hand as they walked towards the carpet smiling at their fans and waving towards the cameras. Even though this was Bellamy’s first time at the Met Gala, it was she who needed him. After her absence last year because of Lexa she wasn’t sure if she could make a comeback. But judging by the looks on everyone’s faces she was wrong.

Immediately upon stepping onto the red carpet, all eyes were on them. Bellamy placed his hand on the small of Clarke’s back as he leaned closer to her. It wasn’t until the wave of goosebumps ran across her body that she came back to her senses. She wrapped her arm around Bellamy as she began to pose for the cameras occasionally changing she looked in.

Bellamy stepped away from Clarke allowing the paparazzi to catch a few shots of her by herself. And he couldn’t help but stand back and admire her. With a flip of a switch, she was in her element. It was like she was made for this. The way she changed poses and evenly spread her attention. The confidence with which she carried herself. It was just breathtaking.

Bellamy posed for a few pictures himself. Until Clarke walked up behind him wrapping her arms around him. She placed her hands on his chest as they posed for the camera. If anyone wasn’t sure of them dating before tonight it would be all they thought from now on that’s for sure.

Clarke made her way up the stairs, Bellamy following close behind her as he helped carry her train. She didn’t ask him to. Hell, she didn’t even know why he did it. But she appreciated it. It was a kind gesture. But their performance on the red carpet was definitely going to break the internet.

At last, they made it to the top of the stairs immediately greeted by the Youtube sensation Liza Koshy. She spent most of her time ogling Bellamy with the occasional compliment for Clarke. But Bellamy quickly wrapped his arm around Clarke’s waist as a way to reassure her, but also just to take in every moment he could.

“You two look stunning. Who are you wearing tonight?” Liza held out the microphone for Bellamy to respond not once looking at Clarke who stood right in front of her.

“Donatella Versace actually designed both of us, hence the matching outfits. I was lucky enough to get paired with a Met Gala legend like Clarke Griffin.” Bellamy gave Clarke’s waist a soft squeeze, almost teasing her.

Clarke regained her composure as she focused on his hand on her waist rather than anything else. She took a step closer to Bellamy rubbing her leg up against his as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

“We all know the media is going to be buzzing to try to find out if you two are dating so why don’t you take this moment to clear the air.” Liza once again held out the microphone for Bellamy earning a mental eye roll from Clarke. If this was what it felt like to date Bellamy Blake, she’d definitely need to get used to it.

“We’re just here as friends.” Bellamy flashed a smile at the camera, but Clarke couldn’t help but feel hurt. She knew they were there as friends. Hell, she clarified it multiple times. But a part of her just wanted him to blurt it out that they were together even if it wasn’t true. She just wanted to know how he felt. Read his mind somehow.

“Clarke, how does it feel to be back here after the big breakup with Lexa? Are you nervous to see her here tonight?” Clarke mentally rolled her eyes at her. Of course, she expected to see Lexa, but she definitely didn’t expect to be asked about her. Surely not with Bellamy by her side.

Bellamy could see her struggling to find the right words to respond. But before she could he grabbed the microphone once again. “Why would she be nervous? She has me.”

Then he proceeded to hold it up for Clarke, a large smile growing on her face. “Exactly. I’m happy to be here with Bellamy. I couldn’t have asked for a better person to take me down the red carpet tonight.”

Finally, upon getting inside Bellamy whisked Clarke away to the corner to take a deep breath. It was the first time he felt like he could really breathe since they got there. And having Clarke by his side made it that much easier to cope.

Clarke straightened his tie as they stood in the corner avoiding everyone else. “Thank you.”

Bellamy placed his hand on his waist again, this time not it wasn’t for show. It was intimate. It was his way of comforting her, reassuring her that everything would be okay. “I know. But you deserve better than that. I mean come on. You’re the Clarke Griffin. Captain Marvel. Oscar winner. America’s sexiest woman of the year 2018.”

“That’s not a thing.” Clarke wanted to cry, but she couldn’t. She wanted to hug him, but she couldn’t. Instead, she stood there in his hold laughing like an idiot. “You’re an idiot. But I really do owe you one.”

Bellamy’s hand shifted from her waist to the small of her back as he leaned down. His lips rubbing up against her ear. “Maybe you can repay me later.”

Clarke grabbed him by his coat pulling him even closer, so his body was pressed against hers. “How about now?”

“You wish.” Bellamy pulled away winking down at her before wrapping his arm around her waist again.

As much as she wanted to kill him she couldn’t. There were too many witnesses. Almost immediately he held his hand out for someone, but she was too busy admiring his features to notice. That is until she heard her voice.

“Lexa, right? Nice to meet you. I’m Bellamy.” Bellamy lowered his hold on her waist just enough to shift Lexa’s attention from Clarke’s eyes to her waist. As long as he was protecting Clarke tonight, he’d have to make sure she stayed far away from her. If there was one thing, he understood about their relationship it was that Lexa left Clarke damaged. And he was definitely not going to let that happen again.

“Yes. Nice to meet you.” Lexa’s eyes scraped over Clarke’s body until they landed on her eyes. But Clarke stood in silence incapable of speaking. She looked good, really good. But she wouldn’t go down that road again. She was done with Lexa. It just wasn’t worth the drama or the heartbreak. “You look stunning, Clarke.”

“Doesn’t she? That dress just fits her like a glove.” Bellamy rubbed soft circles into Clarke’s spine pulling her back to reality.

Clarke finally got a grip and placed her free hand on Bellamy’s chest flashing a smile in Lexa’s direction. “Thank you. It was actually Bellamy who picked it out for me when we went in to meet Donatella Versace together.”

Lexa visibly trembles at the thought of Clarke with Bellamy. Of course, she knew she had a crush on him for as long as she’d remembered, but to see them actually together was too much for her. She quickly swallowed the lump in her throat as she recollected herself. “It was nice seeing you.”

Clarke flashed a smile as she watched Lexa walk away. And only when she was out of her sight that she wrapped her arms around Bellamy’s neck and really just held him. She hadn’t even considered Lexa being there let alone having to interact with her. But luckily none of that mattered because she had him. “Thank you.”

Bellamy was taken back at first but eventually returned her hug by tightly wrapping his arms around her. He hadn’t considered how hard tonight was going to be for her because to him she was just Miss Perfect. But it was clear that wasn’t the case. She was constantly being put down and judged for everything. What she was wearing, who she was with, how her hair was, and even her haunting past. It was all hitting her at once, but he was glad he was there to help her through it.

“Everyone that has been walking through those doors has been talking about you two. And now I know why.” Wells gave Clarke a soft pat on the back followed by a hug. He knew how hard it would be to be back after everything that had happened between her a Lexa. “You two look good together.”

Clarke wrapped one arm around the back of Wells’ neck and another around Bellamy’s neck, tears in her eyes as she gave them both a tight hug. She wanted to cry but this was neither the time nor the place. But she knew she’d be able to get through the night as long as she had them and that was enough for her.

Letting go of them Clarke quickly fixed her hair and wiped at her tears. “Okay. Enough of that. Let’s go eat.”

Wells and Bellamy exchanged a smile as they followed her back into the main hall. Wells quickly got lost in the crowd, but Bellamy’s eyes remained on Clarke watching her as she maneuvered her way around to their seats occasionally introducing Bellamy to celebrities along the way. Normally being surrounded by Hollywood’s finest would be a dream come true, but he just couldn’t care less.

Eventually, they took a seat at their table sitting beside one of the most legendary couples in Hollywood. Miley Cyrus and Liam Hemsworth. For the first time tonight he was starstruck.

“Loving the Hannah Montana look. I definitely think you should bring her back for good. I’m sure Liam would love that.” Clarke held Miley’s hand as she whispered in her ear.

“Not even Hannah Montana could come close to you Miss Met Gala queen.” Miley flashed a wink at Clarke as they both burst into laughter. “So, you and Bellamy? Does this call for a double date?”

Clarke looked over her shoulder to see Bellamy lost in conversation with Liam. He was so good at this. Even knowing him she wouldn’t be able to tell that he wasn’t really into these things or was extremely nervous. For him, it just seemed natural. She envied his ability to mask how he felt all the time.

“Come on you’re so in love with him. You can’t tell me you two aren’t a thing.” Miley pulled Clarke’s attention back towards her as she stared between the two. And Clarke could feel herself growing red beneath her gaze.

“We’re just friends.” Miley flashed a disappointed look in her direction as she began to release her hand. “For now.”

Bellamy placed a hand on her thigh in an attempt to pull her attention back to him. But instead, it just sent a wave of heat down her neck. He needed to stop doing this to her. If she started to fight back it wouldn’t be pretty.

Bellamy wrapped one arm around her shoulders and kept the other locked tightly on her thigh. He could sense the tension in her body as his thumb ran up and down her thigh just beneath the cut in her dress revealing her skin.

Clarke placed her hand on his thigh in response, a little higher than she had anticipated but she knew he deserved it. He quickly sat up swallowing the lump growing in his throat as he readjusted himself. “Not so high, Princess.”

Clarke licked her lips as she lied her head against his chest looking up at him through her lashes. This was a game she came ready to play. And now that she had faced the worst of it all she could finally go in harder than ever. “I don’t know what you mean.”

He fidgeted beneath her hold trying to contain himself, but the feeling of her hand on his thigh was enough to melt his insides. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to contain himself. Between the way she was looking at him and the way her body looked in that dress, he was definitely getting closer to the edge of insanity.

“I’m sorry Raven and Luna wanted to change seats with us. I hope you all don’t mind.” Lexa took a seat across from Clarke her had tightly locked onto her new girlfriend Costia’s. Normally Clarke would be angry or frustrated to see her with someone else, but for the first time, she was actually content. She didn’t care at all.

They simply nodded as Lexa and Costia got settled in.

Bellamy momentarily pulled out his phone to see 4 unread messages from Echo as well as 3 missed calls. He completely forgot to warn her about going to the Met with her. But between everything that happened between them last night talking to Echo was the last thing on his mind. She was on vacation anyways she had no business blowing up his phone. But he still opened the messages anyways.

_Echo: You’re at the Met Gala with CLARKE GRIFFIN?_

_Echo: Why didn’t you tell me?_

_Echo: You know I am your manager, right? You still have to tell me things._

_Echo: Don’t do anything stupid._

Bellamy ignored it locking his phone and tucking it away. Echo would have to deal with it. It’s not like his thing was Clarke was new, she knew that.

Clarke could sense Bellamy’s discomfort as he shifted in his seat. She lowered her hand on his thigh giving it a soft squeeze as she stared up at him. He didn’t even need to say anything for her to know that something was bothering him.

Bellamy masked his feelings with a fake smile as he pressed a chaste kiss to her temple. “It’s fine. Don’t worry.” He could see Lexa physically fill with anger as she watched the two of them shift closer to each other. But he didn’t care. She’d have to get used to it.

The rest of the night was a breeze. It was like Lexa wasn’t even there. Realistically when they were together it felt like no one else mattered. The chemistry between them was too strong for anyone to handle, even Wells. They spent the rest of the night enjoying dinner, music, and lighthearted conversations. But also beneath the table, the two were at war with each other’s emotions just about ready to erupt as soon as they got home.

As the night came to a close Bellamy grabbed Clarke by the hand eager to whisk her back to their hotel. Sure there were after parties, but he could hardly make it through any of them after the already long night they had. He was sure she felt the same way too.

Soon enough they were back in their hotel making their way towards their room in silence. Even though they were away from the cameras and the crowds neither of them could bare pulling away. They still walked hand in hand neither of them wanting to let go.

“I can only imagine how insane Twitter must be right now.” Clarke leaned into Bellamy pulling the key from his pocket and opening the door before he could make any moves. Clarke lead him into the living room taking a seat on the couch trying to find a way to tuck her dress away so he could sit too. “Let’s take a look.”

Bellamy took her phone out of his pocket carefully placing it into her hand. She quickly opened up Twitter immediately bombarded by pictures of the two of them together. Of course, they were trending worldwide. They’d barely just left the Gala and there were already thousands of pictures of them everywhere. She couldn’t say she didn’t like it because frankly, they looked good together.

“Everyone’s talking about how good you look, but what about me?” Bellamy rested his chin on her shoulder as he read through some of the tweets. “Oh, come on? Really?”

“It’s cute.” Clarke couldn’t contain her laughter as she leaned into Bellamy.

_@BellarkesBaby: Clarke: Can you get me some water?_

_Bellamy: I’m Bellamy Blake_

_Clarke: Okay Bellamy Blake can you get me some water?_

“It’s not funny.” Bellamy rolled his eyes at her as she continued to laugh. He took her phone from her hand and continued to scroll through Twitter. It was true they really did look good together. He just wanted to save and post them all, but considering he hadn’t even mentioned any of it to Echo he figured it’d be best if he waited.

There was one picture he loved more than the rest. One he’d probably even consider framing in his house it looked so good. It was the picture of Bellamy standing by himself as Clarke hugged him from behind. The smile on both of their faces felt surreal. They looked so comfortable with each other, so happy. Happier than he’d been in years. He was sure the last time he looked that happy was when his mom was alive.

Clarke leaned her head on his shoulder as she looked down at the photo. “That’s my favorite too.”

And without even having said a word about it, it was like she read his mind. It didn’t surprise him anymore. Now he just almost expected it. She just understood him in a way he wasn’t used to, but he loved it. He loved her. Even if he wasn’t ready to admit it out loud.

“You look happy.” Clarke wrapped her arms around his arm as she stared down in awe of it. They really did look good together. Maybe it wasn’t all in her head.

“We both do.”

Bellamy continued to scroll through the pictures until Clarke stopped him. A picture of Clarke standing by herself in front of everyone with Bellamy standing in the corner admiring her, a large smile on his face. On the other side stood Lexa glaring at Bellamy.

“I expected her to be an angel considering how the media paints her, but that’s not what I saw tonight.” Bellamy could see the pain in Clarke’s eyes as she stared at the picture. It was still a touchy subject. And she had every reason to be mad about it. “You deserve better than her. You deserve someone who looks at you like you hung the moon and the stars.”

Clarke tilted her head up to look at him through her lashes. “You mean like you?”

He didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t wrong. To him, she did hang the moon and all the stars. Hell, she was the moon and the stars. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he’d treat her the way she deserved to be treated.

But he couldn’t do it anymore, he couldn’t wait. He grabbed her by her thighs and pulled her into his lap, his hand cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand as he tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear. If anything, today only showed him why he cared so much about her. Everything she was, everything she stood for all made sense. She’d been hurt time and time again, same as him. They may have grown up on completely different ends of the spectrum it was clear that didn’t matter.

He pressed his forehead into hers, their eyes closing upon contact. Both of them were scared to make the first move, but they found themselves mutually gravitating towards each other. They both wanted this, and they were both willing to meet each other halfway.

As their lips met there was a sudden flash followed by the clicking of a camera’s shutter. The two of them quickly broke apart as the person ran out of their suite. Clarke quickly picked up her phone dialing 911 as Bellamy used the room’s phone to call the lobby and notify them about what had happened.

It felt like every time something felt like it was falling into place something came around and stole their moment. But this was more serious than either of them could really admit. Bellamy paced back and forth as they waited for the hotel’s security to make their way upstairs. Clarke sat in silence fidgeting with her hands too nervous to think of the consequences for their actions.

They hadn’t even had the time to really define what they were or what they were doing. They needed time. Clarke of all people understood how difficult things got when the media got involved with their relationship. And she wasn’t sure if she was ready for that yet. She hadn’t even had the opportunity to really enjoy her dirty secret that was Bellamy Blake.

Bellamy took a deep breath as he leaned over the back of the sofa to give Clarke a hug. As much as he was mad, he knew this was probably harder on her than it was on him. She needed the reassurance more than he did. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“No. No. I shouldn’t have done this. I should have known better.” Clarke abruptly stood up picking her phone up as she began to head towards the door. But Bellamy quickly stood between her and the door. “Move I just need to go. Please.”

Bellamy wrapped his arms around her once again tightening his hold onto her until she allowed herself to break down in his arms. He could only imagine how she felt right now. He carefully rubbed at the back of her head as he held her against his chest.

“Look at me. Come on. Look.” Bellamy pulled away as he held her by the shoulders leaning down so they were face to face. “I know nothing I say is going to fix this. But nothing anyone else can say will change this, us. I promised you before we walked that red carpet. And I’m making that promise right now, again.”

Clarke stood in silence tears running down her cheeks. Bellamy simply pulled her back into his chest letting her release all the tension she’d been carrying all night. It was more than just the Gala for her. It was a matter of facing her past, everything she’d spent the past year avoiding. It was a matter of putting herself out there again even after all the drama. And even with the stakes being as high as they already were, she still chose to go as his date even knowing that consequences she would have faced. He could never be more grateful for her than he was at that moment. She was stronger than anyone had ever given her credit for and he was lucky enough to know better.

A knock on the door broke the two of them apart. Clarke quickly wiped away her tears as Bellamy opened the door allowing the security guard to walk in. “What the hell? I thought you guys said our rooms would be properly monitored and secured?”

“We could have been killed.” Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat. Her frustration now replaced with anger and rage. They were lucky it was just some lame paparazzi, but what if it was a killer or a robber. Then what would they have done?

“I’m sorry. I assure you we had security.” The small man looked sympathetic as he stared between the two of them.

“If you had security that wouldn’t have happened.” Clarke stepped in front of Bellamy as she glared at the security guard. “My room is right next door. I have many irreplaceable valuables in there. I’ll have my security sweep the room and search through my things to make sure everything is accounted for. We’ll be doing the same thing for Mr. Blake. If you don’t find out who that person was, you’ll surely be hearing from us again.”

“I’m so sorry, Miss Griffin.” The security guard ducked his head too defeated by Clarke’s rage to even think anymore. “Unfortunately, my team looked through the security tapes and the man made it out of here unnoticed, but we will definitely start an investigation as soon as the police get here.”

“That’s fine for now just leave us be. Please.” Bellamy shut the door behind the man leaning against it as he let out a frustrated sigh. “So, what now?”

“Prepare for the worst.”


	5. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy tries to reassure Clarke about his feelings for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say I didn't go through and re-read this. All editing was just like grammarly editing not even me reading through it so sorry in advance for any weird wording but I'm studying for finals and just couldn't get this off my mind. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and I hope that I can post another chapter soon. Thanks for reading :)

Clarke sat at the dining table with her face buried into her hands. All she wanted to do was melt away so she could get away from everything and everyone. She couldn’t even get herself to check her phone anymore too scared to face the truth. For all, she knew the photo was already out there making its way across the internet for everyone to make their judgments and assumptions. And she wasn’t sure she was ready for any of that yet. Since she resurfaced into the spotlight things were already difficult enough. But this was different.

It felt like she was being thrown back in time to when she was Lexa. All the backlash she received from that relationship and the pain it brought her all flooding back in. She normally didn’t care what anyone had to say about her, or at least she acted like she didn’t. But she knew as much as everyone else that she cared. She cared a little too much. But she usually just let it build up within her until she was ready to explode. And as of right now she just needed to explode.

Lifting her face from her hands she scanned the room. There were police officers everywhere, hotel workers, and both of their teams trying to control the situation. She was just numbed with pain all their conversations were masked with this ringing in her ear as she sat in silence staring at all the chaos. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid and there she was again back on the same bullshit.

“We will try to figure out who the man was to the best of our ability and try to track them down. There are already men looking through the security tapes and we’ve got officers looking around the city trying to find someone who matches the description of the suspect.” The officer flipped through his notes he’d jotted down from his short encounters with employees and other hotel guests.

Bellamy could hear him talking, but he couldn’t stop thinking of Clarke and what she must have been feeling. The way she was sitting at the table with a glossy look in her eyes made his heartache. He couldn’t see her like that, definitely not because of him.

“Just keep us updated.” Bellamy held the door as everyone slowly began to trickle out of his suite.

Echo was catching the first flight to New York so she could work with Clarke’s team on damage control in case the picture did get out. They already filed their report with the police so there wasn’t much else they could do. Everything they could have done in their given situation was done. All that was left to do was hope and pray that it would all work out. Because as much as he hates to admit it if word got out about the two of them, it was Clarke who would get more backlash about it.

It was the sad truth of Hollywood. When it came to hooking up and relationships the women had it worse. Men were given credit for getting with a girl, but women were shamed for it. If it came to it though he knew he would do anything and everything in his power to avoid it all. He’d do anything to protect her.

“I think Clarke should get back to her suite.” Harper stood in the doorway staring at Clarke. The last time she’d seen her this stressed was right before the world premiere of Captain Marvel. Making her debut back into the light. It was something she’d struggled with all her life especially with her parents being as famous as they were.

“I think we should give her some space. I think Bellamy can handle this.” Monty placed his hands on Harper’s shoulders to steer her out. He knew she meant well, but if there was one thing he’d learned about Clarke over the many years he’d known her it was that she needed to cope in her own way. All he could hope was that maybe Bellamy would be the first person to get through to her in a way no one else could. “Please take care of her.”

“Of course.” Bellamy gave Monty a firm shake before officially closing the door. A large weight felt like it was lifted off his shoulders as they were finally alone again. At least being alone he could find a way to get through to her. Break her out of the trance she was in. Because even as she sat in silence, he could hear every insane theory she was making up in her head.

Bellamy got on his knees beside Clarke trying to catch her gaze, but it seemed she was too far gone in her thoughts. He took her hand in his giving it a soft squeeze. “Clarke?” And with that, she broke free from her thoughts meeting his eyes. And he was filled with hope, maybe he had a chance to fix this. “Please, stay.”

Clarke debated what was right and what was wrong in her mind tossing and turning with the idea of what could happen. But at this point, she was in no condition to be herself and she wasn’t sure she was ready to let Bellamy see this side of her.

But before she could answer Bellamy took her hand bringing it to his lips as he pressed soft kisses to her knuckles. “Nothing needs to happen. I just want to make sure you’re safe. With me.” Bellamy could see the shift in her eyes, a look of appreciation in place of her fear. “Please.”

Eventually, she gave in standing up before him. She wasn’t sure what to do or what to think anymore, but for some reason, she knew she could trust him that she’d be safe with him. There was no pressure with him. No pressure to be something she wasn’t. No pressure to pretend she was okay. She could be herself with him and that was something she wasn’t used to. Not even with Wells. She always masked a part of her, kept her emotions to herself but for once in her life, she could really just let go of it all.

Clarke followed him into his room taking a seat on the edge of the bed as he began to dig through his clothes. At the beginning of the day she would have done anything to get the chance to end up in Bellamy’s room, but never would she have considered it to be under these conditions.

As she stared at her fingers in her lap Bellamy approached her with a long shirt and some sweats. They were clearly far too big, but that didn’t matter because it was exactly what she needed. All she wanted to do was rip her clothes off and just cuddle up in bed.

“I just turned on the shower for you if you want to get in. But if you just want to change then that’s fine too.” Bellamy tugged at his tie incapable of ripping it off.

Clarke couldn’t help but feel guilty. She’d been so caught up in her own feelings and emotions that she hadn’t even considered how he was feeling. He was doing so much to take care of her and she was just being selfish. So, she stood up setting his clothes on the bed as she stood before him carefully untying his tie.

He stopped allowing her to take control as he stared down at her in awe. Bellamy was the type to take care of everyone else, but for the first time, he had someone who was prepared to take care of him too. It wasn’t just one-sided anymore, but instead, they were equal.

Tossing his tie on the floor Clarke began to unbutton his shirt. Bellamy’s eyes were on hers as she slowly began to reveal the skin beneath his shirt. Such a normal act felt so surprisingly intimate. So, fulfilling. It was enough to send a wave of heat right down his body.

Once Clarke tossed his shirt on the floor with his tie she turned around tossing her hair over her shoulder to reveal the zipper running down her spine. “Can you help me?”

Bellamy obeyed as he slowly unzipped her dress revealing a tight sheer corset beneath. His mouth began to water as he stared at her. Never in a million years would he have imagined that he would be so turned on by the simple act of unzipping a woman’s dress, but there he was trying with the little bit of strength he had left to maintain his composure.

Clarke could feel his eyes burning holes into her back as she slipped out of her dress tossing it to the side. She clearly came prepared for much more than he was ready for. Clarke threw her long blonde hair back over her hair as she slowly walked towards the bathroom flashing a teasing smile in his direction while making her way through the door.

The steam from the shower slowly began to make its way out the door and Bellamy was just so paralyzed by what had just happened he couldn’t move. He just stood in silence with his mouth wide open. Maybe there was hope to turn their night around yet.

Clarke quickly undid her hair ripping out all the pins as quickly as possible. If they were going to hell anyway there was nothing that would get in the way of her actually getting to enjoy her one night with Bellamy. Not even a little paparazzi drama. Because whatever happened tomorrow she knew he wasn’t the type to just leave. They hadn’t known each other long, but he’d already proven himself more than once. She trusted him not to hurt her and that was all that mattered to her.

Once she was done she peeked out the bathroom door at Bellamy standing right where she left him, his jaw still dropped as he stared back at her. She couldn’t help but smile as she made her way back towards him sitting him down on the edge of the bed. Placing her knee on the bed beside him she slowly edged into his lap cupping his cheek in the palm of her hand.

“You look like you can use a shower.” Clarke’s hand slowly moved from his hand to his chest until they met the lines of his abs. There was a shift in his energy as her hand continued to run all over his body. He went from dazed to hot in a matter of seconds. Wrapping his arms around her thighs he carried her back towards the bathroom earning a squeal from Clarke in response.

Closing the door behind him he quickly slipped out of his pants tossing them onto the counter. Clarke couldn’t help but stare at him. He looked like a golden Greek God. His skin was perfectly sun-kissed, a few freckles running down his chest, a nice little trail of hair running down his stomach leading into his boxers.

It was like they were communicating without a single word. With just one look Clarke slipped out of her corset revealing her voluptuous curves. As she stood in front of him completely vulnerable Bellamy felt another wave of heat run down to his groin. He just couldn’t handle it, looking wasn’t enough anymore. He needed her, he needed to feel her.

Grabbing her by the small of her back he pulled her into his chest allowing his mouth to find hers. Clarke’s hands ran up his arms until they landed in his hair softly tugging at him pulling him closer if that was even possible.

Bellamy slipped out of his boxers and carried her into the shower pressing her back against the wall as the water washed over them. Clarke instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist carefully grinding her body against his as they lost each other in one kiss filled with absolute ecstasy.

He tore his lips from hers carefully leaving sloppy kisses from behind her ear down to the base of her neck his teeth just barely skimming her skin. Clarke threw her head back against the wall. The feeling of his lips against her skin was exhilarating. Bellamy slowly pushes his hips into hers earning a loud moan in response paired with the feeling of her nails digging into his back.

Bellamy picks up the pace rocking against her harder and harder. Clarke’s vision goes blurry, her eyes flickering as she throws her head back in satisfaction. Her fingertips continue to dig into the flesh on his shoulders. As they rock back and forth Bellamy’s mouth finds her mouth in some attempt to keep her quiet but they’re too far gone. His groans mixed with her loud screams echoed in the bathroom and there was nothing they could do to change it.

After a few minutes, Clarke sets one foot back to the floor allowing her other leg to be supported by Bellamy’s hand firmly pressed against the shower wall. But even a shift in position wasn’t going to break their rhythm. Bellamy wrapped the palm of his hand around her neck as they stood beneath the showerhead, his hips moving faster than ever.

It was almost becoming too much for Clarke to handle. His size, the rhythm, the speed, and the feeling of the hot water running down their bodies was pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Her legs began shaking as she found herself ready to combust but that only queued for Bellamy to go even harder and even faster. The sound of the shower was drowned out with Clarke’s screamed as she finally let herself go. Bellamy’s grip on her neck carefully tightened as he continued once again pinning her against the wall of the shower.

Clarke wrapped both of her hands around the back of his neck as she began to meet his thrusts. Now it was a fight to whether or not Bellamy sent her over the edge once more or if Clarke could finally finish him off. They were both aggressive with every move they made. Each thrust stronger than the last. It wasn’t just a declaration of love or a form of intimacy anymore for them it was a competition. And Clarke would be damned if she let him win.

As time went on Clarke began to pick up his tells, the things he liked most. Like the way she bit down on a soft spot right at the base of his neck or the way, her breast bounced in his face that made his toes curl. But just as well as she could read him and his body he wasn’t too far behind. He knew what it took to send a wave of goosebumps across her body, what position made her throw her head back in complete bliss, or even what words he needed to whisper in her ear to have her lips curl into a smile.

Her insides tingled with every time he muttered a soft _fuck_ beneath his breath. He didn’t just enjoy her body, he worshipped it. And that was enough to send her over once more. Not too far behind Bellamy threw his head back in satisfaction still holding her against the wall as he slowly pulled himself out.

Damn, he really did love this girl. She was just his own personal piece of heaven brought down just for him.

Clarke carefully set her feet back on the ground her legs holding onto Bellamy as she tried to hold herself up. Her legs were still shaking from it all. It felt like her head was spinning, all she could see was stars. He really left her in a compromising position as she tried to gather her thoughts. But really she couldn’t get the feeling of him inside of her out of her mind. She’d never experienced anything so fulfilling, so intoxicating. Even though they had just finished she found herself still wanting more. Like she’d never get enough of him.

Grabbing him by the neck she pulled him for another kiss this one less aggressive but more of a token of her appreciation. She couldn’t quite put into words how he made her feel just yet, but she could definitely show him how good he made her feel.

Bellamy was left breathless as they broke apart. Even without any of this she left his heart beating faster than he could even understand but standing in front of her completely compromised by his vulnerability it felt all the more real. It was like he was hungry and the only person capable of satisfying his taste was Clarke Griffin.

Clarke took a deep breath as she took stepped in front of him allowing the water to run down her face and onto her body. The warmth from the water was her own little clarification that it wasn’t all just a dream. It was real. He wanted her the same way she wanted him. No games.

Bellamy wrapped one arm around her waist as he pressed a kiss to her temple. He just needed to contact the intimacy of showering together to know that she wasn’t going to leave, that this was more than just a hookup. He needed the reassurance that this really was the forever type of thing.

Being in Bellamy’s shower it was clear she was going to have to cope with his cologne scented body wash, but a part of her didn’t mind wrapping herself in his scent. It made her feel safe even when she necessarily wasn’t. Grabbing a small loofah Clarke poured some of his wash onto it and began to rub it onto his chest.

She’d never been so domestic in her life. Not with Finn, not even with Lexa. It was one of the things she’d wanted most in a relationship. Just the ability to do normal things as a normal couple felt so personal, so private, yet so relaxing. Simple things like being able to hold hands in public or going on a normal date to the park or even an amusement park. It all just felt so right. She’d never gotten to experience any of it.

With Finn, it was all about clubs, photo shoots, and just showing the world they were together. But with Lexa it was so private she couldn’t breathe in her direction without getting some type of backlash. Lexa was so closed off from the world it made her feel like she was her dirty secret. But when the news did break out that they were together it was like the end of the world. It was nice to finally be with someone who was just normal, someone who didn’t give a damn about any of it. Someone who was so sure of himself that she didn’t need to second guess any of it because she knew it was real.

Bellamy watched as Clarke lathered his body with soap, the water slowly washing it off as she moved further on. He’d never done anything like this. He was normally a hit and quit it type of guy. He hooked up with girls and had them see themselves out. No conversations, no breakfast the next day. Strictly down to business. But he liked this. At least with her.

Something about Clarke made him want more. She made him want to be a better man. Made him want to be the boyfriend type. Maybe he was completely insane. Maybe he was falling too fast. But it didn’t matter because he loved her and he was ready for whatever headed their way. He was ready to go the distance if it meant being able to do all of this with her.

Clarke got down on her knees in front of Bellamy carefully staring up at him through her wet lashes. Bellamy’s breath got caught in his throat as he watched her slowly lather his legs moving up until she made it right between his legs. Even having just gotten off he just couldn’t get enough. Just the thought of her lips around him was enough to make him hard.

He closed his eyes incapable of looking down at her any longer. A large breath of air slipping out of his mouth as he felt her hand wrap around him. Her hands were soft and dainty, but she knew exactly how to work them. She slowly began to stroke him with both her hands lathering his cock with soap.

Clarke stroked his dick as the water washed over them, washing away the soap along with all her worries. It all just felt so right with him. And she wanted to do it all. Once all the soap washed off his body she carefully slipped him into her mouth.

“ ** _Fuck, Clarke._** ” Bellamy’s eyes shot open as he met her gaze. He just needed to see it with his own two eyes to make sure he wasn’t just imagining it. But there she was on both her knees in the middle of his hotel room’s shower with his cock in her mouth. Her big round blue eyes watching him as she continued to suck on his hard dick.

Now Bellamy wasn’t one to cum quickly. Hell, sometimes he could go hours without actually busting a nut. But with Clarke Griffin he was weak. She left him so vulnerable and so weak that he could probably bust a nut just looking at her naked on her knees. But to have her sucking his dick on top of that he just wasn’t ready for it. So, when Clarke rammed the full length of his dick inside of her mouth, he just couldn’t wait another second. It was over for him.

He couldn’t help but laugh at himself as Clarke got back to her feet. He was embarrassed and he just didn’t know how to handle it. Never would he have ever imagined being given the luxury of being with Clarke. But standing here right now he felt like a complete idiot. An unworthy idiot.

Clarke washed off her face turning her attention back at Bellamy as he continued to laugh. Raising an eyebrow at him she folded her arms across her chest. “What?”

Bellamy tried to contain himself but seeing her mad just made him laugh even harder. This was ridiculous. “I’m sorry. I just. I can’t believe this.”

“Can’t believe what?” A smile crept onto Clarke’s face as she watched Bellamy laugh. It was almost contagious. She wanted to laugh, but she was too confused to even understand what was going on.

“I just never would have ever imagined that _you_ would ever be into _me_.” Bellamy ran his fingers through his hair slicking it over so it was out of his face. “I just need you to slap me on a good time.”

“Oh, shut up.” Clarke rolled her eyes as she hit his chest with the back of his hand. She turned away from him throwing her head back under the showerhead ignoring his stupidity. “You literally have millions and millions of girls that would do anything to get into bed with you, and you really expect me to believe that you didn’t think you were good enough for me?”

“You’re Clarke Griffin. You know you’ve been famous longer than I’ve even been singing.” Bellamy took the loofah carefully rubbing it into her back as she rubbed some shampoo into her hair. “Even being able to be your friend would be a dream.”

Clarke couldn’t help but smile to herself. Everyone always told her she was just some privileged rich white girl who had everything in her life handed to her. She never thought anyone thought of her so highly other than her fans.

“I want you to know that this was never for the sex or fame or anything. To me it’s just a hookup, it was never like that for me.” Bellamy grabbed Clarke by the shoulders looking her in the eyes with as much confidence as he could possibly show without saying anything else. He wanted to be clear. He didn’t want any doubts when it came to them. Because if shit did hit the fan they needed to know where they stood. “I liked you before I knew you no matter what any of the media had to say about you. And now that I know you, I like you even more. I need to make sure you know that.”

Clarke stood in his hold blankly staring up at him in confusion.

“I don’t care if tomorrow the whole world knows about us and has something to say about it because the only opinion, I care about is yours.” Bellamy cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand wanting to just shake some sense into her. It was clear by the way she was staring back at him that she wasn’t used to be told things as they were. People usually sugarcoated things for her and that was something he just couldn’t do. He was very much a telling it how it is type of person. Some people could handle it but most couldn’t.

Clarke didn’t know what to say all she could manage to do was stare back at him. It was like he could read her mind, read every single doubt she carried in her mind. No matter how she masked it all he saw right through her.

They wrapped up their shower rather quickly in comfortable silence. He lathered and rinsed her body as she washed her hair. Clarke quickly slipped into his shirt staring at herself in the mirror she almost couldn’t recognize herself. She actually looked happy. She looked confident. His shirt fit her like a nice nightgown stopping just above her knees. His shirt smelled like him. A mix of Burberry cologne and chocolate.

Bellamy slipped into some boxers before joining Clarke in bed. It felt so weird to get into bed and not be alone or even to see someone else in his shirt. But she looked better in it than he ever did. It was the first time he’d allowed someone to stay the night. But Clarke wasn’t just anyone. She was special and he wanted to make sure she knew it.

“I like you too.” Clarke placed her chin on his chest staring up at him in the darkness.

Bellamy’s eyes flickered open as he stared down at her and even in the darkness, he could see her face glowing. He tightened his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. “I know.”

“And Bellamy?” Bellamy responded with a soft ‘yeah’ meeting her eyes once more. “Thank you.”

“Look. You really need to stop thanking me for doing what’s right.” He rolled over to his side tucking his arm beneath her head as he brought his face closer to hers. “I care about you, okay? I’m not going anywhere. It’s best if you learn that now.”

“Oh really?” Clarke raised a questioning eyebrow him, a hint of teasing in her voice.

“Really.” Bellamy snapped back matching her teasing tone with one of his own.

“Well, what are you going to do if I don’t?” Even in the darkness, Clarke felt embarrassed by how red her cheeks were getting. A large uncontrollable smile growing on her face.

Bellamy sighed waiting just a few seconds before rolling on top of her and pinning her down to the mattress. The sound of her squeals mixed with laughter was music to his ears. She squirmed beneath his hold eagerly trying to break free. “Bellamy. Stop. This is cheating.”

Clarke tried to break her wrists free, but it was hopeless he was much bigger and much stronger than she was. So, instead, she resorted to some dirtier tactics. Instead, she leaned over biting at his wrists in some desperate attempt to win. But as she played dirty, he played dirtier. He lowered himself on top of her biting at the crook of her neck leaving her even more vulnerable than before.

“Bellamy. Bellamy. Oh my god. Stop.”

Bellamy smiled against her neck as he continued to press sloppy kisses down from her neck to her collarbone. “Don’t start a war that you don’t know how to end.”

Without a second for Bellamy to comprehend Clarke wrapped her legs around his waist tugging him towards her and then rolling him over to his back. It was a swift move so quickly that he didn’t even realize he was compromised until it was her holding his wrists down grinding her hips into his.

“Don’t underestimate me, Bellamy Blake. I can have you on your knees begging me to stop if I wanted to.” She released his wrists holding his face between both hands as she pressed a kiss to his lips. It almost felt too good to be true, like something was bound to go wrong and hurt her again. But she didn’t care anymore. She was fully invested, and she wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

Neither of them realized when they fell asleep or when they even got tired. But when they woke up in the morning in each other’s arms nothing else mattered. They were together and whatever happened next that was the only thing they would be sure of.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say I don't normally write smut, but I got dms and comments yelling at me to make them kiss (which I love) so I just gave it all. I love angsty spontaneous smut. So, I really hope you enjoyed my very lame smut. I don't know how I feel about it yet, but I'm excited to see what you all think about it. Just Bellamy and Clarke being soft and domestic and in love without being able to say it because they're dumb. Please leave some comments on how you felt about it because this is like my first REAL time writing it like proper smut and I feel really weird about it.  
> xx


	6. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo takes Bellamy's phone for "damage control" after the incident leaving Bellamy and Clarke in a very difficult position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I also feel bad for not having a consistent posting schedule for this fic. I'll try to pump out another chapter soon. Enjoy.  
> xx

“I don’t care. You can’t talk to her.” Echo folded one leg over the other as she watched Bellamy angrily pace back and forth in her office. It was bad enough that he went to the Met Gala with her without even asking her first but to get photographed mid-kiss on top of that was ridiculous. She didn’t care that he was possibly dating or whatever, but he was being reckless, and she’d be damned if he ruined the career that she helped him build. “If that photo comes out then we can spin it as a fan edit or something. You two went to the Gala together because the designer recommended it and you’ve met a few times but there’s nothing more to it.”

“No. No. Hell no.” Bellamy stopped pacing stopping in front of the window. He folded his arms across his chest as he stared down at the city. All he wanted to do was scream but he couldn’t manage to do anything but take a few deep breaths. It’d been a week since the Met Gala, and he hadn’t been able to talk to Clarke since.

Echo stood up from her desk making her way towards Bellamy only stopping a few feet away as he stood in silence. It hurt her to see him so hung on some girl he barely knew when she was standing right there. After everything she’d done for him and everything, she’d done to be there for him he just didn’t care. “If anything, the media already knows she has quite the reputation.”

Bellamy’s head shot back as he glared at her, his hands clenching tightly into fists. He knew Echo was still bitter about what happened between them, but this was low even for her. “You’re fired.”

She let out a nervous chuckle as she stared back at him in disbelief. There was no way he could fire her. There was just no way. Not after all the sacrifices, she’d made to get him where he was. All the support he’d given him when he had no one else. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Bellamy took a step closer, so he was just close enough for her to feel the anger radiating from his body. If she wasn’t who she was then he’d have done and said far worse. But he couldn’t stoop to her level and he knew that. “You’re fired.”

“You’re just going to fire me? Because of her?” Echo glared back at him still incapable of truly comprehending the depth of the situation. They’d been friends since before he was famous. She was one of the only friends he had left. And for him to just throw all that away because of some girl he didn’t know longer than a few months. “I’ve been helping you since college, Bellamy. You can’t be serious.”

“If you can’t learn how to respect me and what I have with Clarke then don’t waste my time.” Bellamy grabbed his phone from her hands as he gathered his things ignoring the look, she was giving him. He glanced over his shoulder at her once more. “I can’t go back and forth with you anymore, Echo. I’m done.”

“You think you’ll get through this without me?” Echo stood between Bellamy and the door in a last-ditch effort to stop him from doing something he’d regret. But standing there in front of him she knew that all hope was gone. He had made his decision and there was no changing that. “Well, when she ruins your reputation and your career don’t come crying to me. Just remember you did this to yourself.”

Bellamy ignored her pushing past her on his way out. Ever since that night Echo had taken his phone. He was isolated from the world. He couldn’t text, call, tweet, or Snapchat. He wasn’t much of a social media person, to begin with, but not being able to talk to Clarke had taken a toll on him. He’d gotten so used to talking to her every day it felt like he was missing something. And since that night he couldn’t think of anyone or anything else. It was times like this he really wishes he had his mom by his side. Surely, she’d know what to do or how to react.

Sitting in his car Bellamy quickly switched his phone on. He couldn’t wait to get home to check to see if she texted him. Almost immediately all his notifications began to pour in. Various texts, calls, voicemails, etc. But before he checked anything else, he found himself looking for her texts.

_[The morning after the Met Gala]_

_7:04 AM               Clarke Griffin: Hope you have a good day. I’m about to board my flight to London I’ll text you after._

_3:36 PM               Clarke Griffin: I’m not going to lie I expected a text after a 7-hour flight, but you must be resting. You deserve it._

_[Three days after the Met Gala]_

_3:21 PM               Clarke Griffin: I’m not trying to be clingy or anything, but are you okay?_

_3:25 PM               Clarke Griffin: I would like to think if something happened to you that I’d find out, but for some reason, I don’t believe it._

_[Five days after the Met Gala]_

_12:26 AM            Clarke Griffin: Look I understand if you never want to talk to me again but please just let me know you’re okay._

_12:45 AM            Clarke Griffin: I’m sorry. All of this is because of me. You don’t deserve the unnecessary stress._

_[Six days after the Met Gala]_

_3:41 AM               Clarke Griffin: You really had me fooled. But I guess I should be used to it by now. I really hoped you’d be different. Sorry again for all the trouble I caused you. Bye._

Bellamy felt like the ground beneath him was starting to disintegrate his breathing growing heavier the longer he stared at his phone. She thought he lied. She thought that he was just like everyone else. And it was his fault. He hurt her. He did this to her knowing how hard things had already been for her in the past. The last thing he wanted was to make her think he was using her.

_9:21 AM               Bellamy Blake: Clarke no. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t have my phone. I swear I meant everything I said. I DO care about you. Please. I’m sorry._

He set his phone down as he sat in silence trying to figure out how the hell, he let this happen. Running the palms of his hands across his face he just couldn’t catch a grasp of his emotions. He should have known better than to trust Echo. She showed him time and time again that she couldn’t be trusted. He assumed after 6 years that she had changed, that she wasn’t the same damaged girl he knew in college, but he was so wrong. She didn’t just keep his phone, but she read every single one of Clarke’s texts. She was trying to make her think he was just going to host her. A ding from his phone tore him from his thoughts as he quickly picked up his phone once again.

_9:26 AM               Clarke Griffin: SERVICE ERROR 101: THE PERSON YOU ARE TRYING TO REACH HAS BLOCKED INCOMING TEXT MESSAGES FROM THIS NUMBER._

“Fuck.” Bellamy repeatedly punched his steering wheel with frustration letting out a frustrated scream. Tears began to involuntarily stream down his cheeks as he threw his head back. He wiped at his tears with the palms of his hands, but it was useless the tears wouldn’t stop. He just felt overwhelmed. What could he do? Was there even anything he could do?

Flowers wouldn’t be enough to fix this that was for sure. He needed to make a gesture so big that she’d be willing to listen. Something that showed her he was serious, that he cared about her. Something that she couldn’t turn away. But first, he needed to find out where she was. Searching her name on Twitter it didn’t take long for him to find out where she was. But it only fueled his already quickly burning anger.

Various photographs of her in Seattle with the one and only Finn Collins. The two seemed to look cozy, but he knew it wasn’t real. She had to be using him. There was no way that she’d ever go back to Finn of all people. At least that’s what she told him. But maybe he just pushed her back into his arms. He did royally screw up.

Without a second thought, he made his way to the airport. No bags, no clothes, nothing. Just him, his phone, and a charger. He’d figure out the rest once he got there. He hopped on the first flight from LA to Seattle wasting no time with formalities.

Bellamy tossed and turned in his small economy class seat trying to keep his mind distracted. But between the two girls, he was seated between and the picture of Clarke with her head rested against Finn’s shoulder engraved into his brain he just couldn’t let his mind rest. The girls sitting beside him tried to keep him occupied with their heavy flirting and heart eyes. Normally, he’d be flattered, and he’d entertain them but right now he just wanted to get lost amongst the clouds to be gone forever. Maybe it’d be easier that way. But his mom would never forgive him if he let that happen. She raised a fighter and that’s exactly what he’d do, fight.

Seattle was in full motion with heavy rain, lots of clouds, and darkness. It was as if the city was mirroring his own emotions. He hadn’t come prepared for rain or for the cold, but for some reason, it didn’t matter. He was just numb.

At least there was one thing he could almost guarantee when it came to Clarke. She’d definitely be staying at the Four Seasons. The day was fairly young, and he had to make the most of his time. There was no time to be wasted.

Hopping in a cab he headed to the one place he knew he could feel safe. To the one friend, he knew he could trust without any doubts. Lincoln. They’d been friends growing up, he was basically family. He was the one constant amongst all the chaos in his life. He was the one person he could go to when he wanted to be brought back down to Earth or felt he needed a reality check. Right now, he needed just that.

Aggressively ringing his doorbell as he stood out in the pouring rain Bellamy tried to catch his breath. It felt like the closer he got to where he needed to be the harder it was to breathe. And he just needed Lincoln to bring him back down to reality to help him fix everything he’d so terribly messed up.

“Are you insane?” Lincoln’s voice made its way across the intercom. But before Bellamy could respond the gate leading to his house swung open and Bellamy rushed through to his front door eager to get out of the rain. He didn’t have to wait long before Lincoln was opening the front door with a towel in his hands. “Not a single call? No text? You’re just showing up unannounced?”

Running his fingers through his wet hair as he dried himself off Bellamy flashed a guilty smile at Lincoln. They weren’t the type to talk every day. Nor were they the type to hang out more than once every few months. But he definitely never just showed up on his doorstep in the middle of the day. There was so much to say and not enough time. But he quickly rushed him inside not bothering to sit him down before he got down to business quickly summarizing the past few weeks to him.

Lincoln leaned back in his chair contemplating what to think of everything. It was definitely a lot to process but if there was one thing he understood about it all it was that Bellamy Blake was in love. Whether he admitted it to himself or anyone else was up to him but as his best friend, he could read it on his face.  Eventually sitting up Lincoln brought his attention back to Bellamy. “So, what’s the plan? What do you need me to do?”

“I don’t know. I need to do something big. I need to show her that I’m serious.” Bellamy poured himself some scotch quickly downing it as they sat in silence. There were so many thoughts running through his head he just needed a few drinks to really wrap his mind around what any of them meant.

“Something big…” Lincoln paused for a beat running through his thoughts trying to decide what he’d do if it were him. If it were for Octavia. Even after all these years, the thought of her brought tears to his eyes. He missed her more than anyone would ever understand. But this wasn’t about him. “You’re Bellamy fucking Blake. Why are you overthinking this? All you have to do is stand outside her window in the pouring rain and serenade her. Girls love that.”

“Isn’t that a bit cliché?” Bellamy downed another glass of scotch as he considered the many romcoms he had watched with his mom and Octavia. It seemed like a genuine idea, but would it be enough? “Besides she’ll probably be on the top floor of her hotel. I would need her to come outside. How would I even do that?”

Lincoln quickly stood up from his couch rushing around his house as quickly as possible stuffing various things into a large bag. He was a man with a plan, and he was going to make sure that Bellamy got the girl even if it was the last thing he did. “Come on. I don’t have time to explain. Let’s go.”

Making a few stops along the way Bellamy was still too confused to understand what he had planned. Everything Lincoln was doing was so top secret he just stowed away things in the trunk of his car before driving them to her hotel. Sitting in the car outside of her hotel made his stomach churn.

“Okay look at me, look right at me.” Lincoln grabbed Bellamy by the shoulders giving him a firm squeeze as if to pull him back down to the ground from the abyss of his own thoughts. He needed reassurance and that’s exactly what he was there to give to him. “Look. You did nothing wrong. You care about her. You want to fix things with her. You have every right to try. So, you’re going to go out there and you’re going to show her exactly who you are.”

Taking a deep breath Bellamy stepped out of the car and into the pouring rain. He wasn’t quite sure what the plan was or how they were going to make it happen, but he just had to have a little faith. And when it came to Lincoln, he had plenty of it.

Bellamy quickly found himself surrounded by a crowd of people all of them eager to take pictures and introduce themselves to him. As Bellamy lost himself amongst the sea of people Lincoln quickly pulled everything out of the car.

“Sorry ladies but we’ve got some very important business to attend to.” Lincoln grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him inside. He could sense Bellamy’s discomfort as he stood there in the unknown, but everything would fall into place soon enough. Bellamy didn’t cope well with not having control of situations, but it was clear he was still trying and that’s all he could ask.

**_Clarke’s POV_ **

Clarke sat in the corner of the room curled up by the edge of the sofa watching as everyone around her continued to drink and dance. Looking out the window she could see the darkness beginning to take over the city as the sun went down and the rain continued to come down harder. Normally she’d be locked up in her room to relax but there she was trying to fill the void she’d been feeling with alcohol and bad decisions. But even sitting in a room surrounded by hundreds of people she felt as lonely as ever.

Scanning the room Finn was nowhere to be found but really at this point, she couldn’t care less. She couldn’t pretend to be interested in him anymore anyways. It was clear he hadn’t changed at all. He was still drowning himself in alcohol and drugs surrounding himself with people who didn’t care about him and partying every day like he had literally anything to celebrate. He didn’t care about her or her feelings. She was just a pawn in his own game of chess.

She sat in silence the music slowly drowning out as she stared out the window and allowing the vibrations to burn through her body. Downing the rest of her drink she threw her head back allowing the alcohol to settle in. She just felt numb. Every bad thing in her life was just inevitable at this point and maybe she deserved it.

A hand landing on her knee quickly began to run up her leg until it met the edge of her dress, lips pressing against her neck as she pulled herself from her thoughts. She tried to swat him away, but he simply came back stronger than before this time pinning one of her arms down as he continued to growl into her neck their teeth skimming the skin of her neck as she tried to fight back. She could feel her skin bruising beneath his touch as she just wanted to scream but nothing was coming out.

Eventually, Clarke gained some strength and pushed the man off of her as she quickly rushed off not even bothering to argue with him. She was mad, but it was just the type of environment she’d succumbed herself to. A bunch of drugged up alcoholics partying on a Wednesday evening with nothing better to do. Technically this was just their pre-game before they headed to the club, but Clarke couldn’t do it. Coming here was a mistake. Even if the world thought she was this girl that partied and slept around she knew that she wasn’t. Hell, she hated doing this. It felt fake to her. Being surrounded by people who didn’t care about her trying to wash away the pain by dancing and getting high. It wasn’t enough. She wanted something real, _someone,_ real.

“Hey, hey where are you going?” Walking out of a bedroom Finn grabbed Clarke’s wrist tugging her back towards him until she was pressed up against his chest. Finn simply smiled down at her as he wrapped his arms around her, his free hand slowly lowering down her spine until she was uncomfortable. “Come on. Have some fun. Isn’t that what you came here for?”

Clarke could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath mixed with the smell of cigarettes. She internally cringed at the contact wanting nothing more than to get away from him as soon as possible. “I just need some air.”

As she tried to walk away Finn grabbed her again pushing her up against the wall and pressing an aggressive kiss to her lips. Clarke fought against his hold but remained unsuccessful. Finn pressed a sloppy kiss to her lips slowly making his way down to behind her ear. “You act like you’re so much better than me, but I always knew you’d end up coming right back.” His hands slid from her waist to her ass as he pressed his body against hers. She felt hopeless as she stood there no one in the room even bothering to look their way. When they were dating, she allowed herself to think it was okay because he was her boyfriend. But it wasn’t okay, it will never be okay. He was aggressive and nasty and she deserved better.

Clarke’s knee rammed Finn in the groin before she made her escape waiting until she was safely in the elevator before she allowed herself to cry. She wasn’t the type to cry in public, but she just couldn’t do it anymore. She’d allowed her emotions to build up for so long that she couldn’t hold it in anymore. Everything she’d spent so long trying to recover from was coming right back to haunt her. The world held her dark past against her and even years later she was still completely incapable of escaping it. It was taking a toll on her, her reputation, her friendships, and her potential relationships. All she could think about was how much she wished what she had with Bellamy was real. How she desperately needed it to be real. But maybe it was just that desperation that blinded her. That allowed her to be so stupid. So naïve.

Rushing out of the elevator and out the lobby door she was hit with a large wave of rain running down her body. She just wanted to run away from everyone and everything. To lock herself up in a house somewhere where no one could find her, where no one could judge her. She didn’t make it far before she found herself on some bench in the middle of the city. Her hair was wet, her clothes clinging to her body.

Ripping off her heels and pulling her knees into her chest she let herself go. Thankful for the rain washing away her tears she just sat in silence. She wasn’t crying because Finn was an asshole or because Bellamy played her. She wasn’t even crying because of how quick everyone was to judge her. She was crying because it felt like there was no amount of fortune or fame in the world to make her happy. Crying because there wasn’t a single thing she could do to bring back her dad. If he were here she’d have someone to lean on, someone to go to for advice. But now all she had was Wells and she felt guilty constantly blowing him up with her own issues when he had his own to deal with. She just needed her dad.

She’d give everything just to have him wrap his arms around her one last time and tell her this would all be okay. That nothing anyone said or did would matter. That somehow, she deserved all the fame and success. That she’d earned it. She felt so alone, so hopeless. A void within her that was so big nothing felt big enough to fill it anymore.

Throwing her head back closing her eyes and letting the rain hit her face she took a deep breath. It felt like with everything she’d been feeling and everything that had been going wrong in her life she just forgot how to breathe. She wiped at her tears with the back of her hand pushing her wet hair out of her face when she saw a large figure through the corner of her eye. At first, she didn’t think much of it she chalked it up to be some type of but then she heard that voice, **_his_** voice.

“Clarke?” Bellamy stood beneath the streetlight drenched from the rain completely breathless as he stared down at her. Seeing him standing there had her breath caught in her throat. She couldn’t even manage to speak. He took a hesitant step closer to her, his eyes filled with concern as he stared down at her. As he took in her puffy eyes and the mascara running down her cheeks, he quickly took a seat beside her taking her hand in his. “What’s wrong?”

Her mind told her to pull away, but her heart wouldn’t let her. She wanted to be wrapped up in his arms, she wanted to let him run his fingers through her hair as he rubbed her back just whispering in her ear that everything would be okay. Even after the pain, he put her through she still felt like she could trust him. She wanted to trust him, but she couldn’t no matter what her heart said. The reality was that he did hurt her and she did feel like she was better off keeping her distance. All she could manage to do was laugh. The idea of trying to explain the depth of everything wrong in her life just absolutely ridiculous at this point.

“Come on. Talk to me.” And almost immediately Clarke pulled her hand from his edging further away from him as she continued to laugh. She could see the pain in his eyes as she pulled her hand from his, but he didn’t fight it. He knew he was in the wrong and that she was hurt. She felt insane just laughing through the tears but it was the only thing she could manage to do. Even with tears rolling down her cheeks and the rain pouring down nonstop she just smiled.

“Talk to you?” Clarke scoffed. Her mind was running faster than she could even comprehend. Years of distress all hitting her at once. A cough slipped from her lips as the lump in her throat grew bigger. “You hurt me.”

The crack in her voice brought tears to Bellamy’s eyes almost immediately. He lifted his hand just for a few seconds but quickly retreated as he realized the depth of her pain. Clarke shook her head laughing as warm tears continued to roll down her cheeks. “You told me things were different. That you understood me and cared about me. But then you turn around and ghosted me after I gave you what you wanted? How does that make you any better than Finn? Or Lexa? Or literally, anyone else that has fucked me over.”

It was clear by the shift in his expression that her words hit him deep. To be compared to Finn of all people was probably taking it too far, but it was too late to turn back now. She was hurt and if she was being honest, she wanted to hurt him too. She wanted to make him feel the pain she felt for the past week. Everyone knew about Finn’s reputation. Not just with Clarke but with everyone. He was the biggest pig in Hollywood and everyone knew it. “I didn’t expect that from you of all people.”

Bellamy looked like he wanted to scream but it was clear he felt guilty about it all from the look in his eyes. But no number of tears and guilt would rebuild her trust. It took a lot for Clarke to let people in and see the vulnerable side of her and to have that be betrayed was something she could never take lightly. She deserved to be loved. Whether that was by Bellamy or not was up to him. Whether or not he was willing to put in the effort to fix the bridge he had so quickly broken.

“You have every right to not trust me. You have every right to walk away right now and never talk to me. But please just hear me out.” Bellamy held his hand out for her. After a few seconds of contemplating Clarke took his hand edging closer to him. She wanted to hate him but she didn’t. She hated herself for not being able to hate him.  “But first come on let’s get out of this rain.”

Bellamy pulled off his jacket quickly draping it over Clarke’s shoulders as they rushed out beneath a small canopy just big enough to cover the both of them. They stood beneath the cover with their bodies pressed up against one another, the two of them completely breathless. And Clarke couldn’t help but take in how beautiful he looked beneath the dim streetlights with his curly hair pressed to his forehead. The way his shirt clung to his beautifully sculpted body. Their night together flashed through her brain, all the emotions pouring back down. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was her inability to control herself but all she wanted to do was take him back to her room and ride him all night.

But she shook her dirty thoughts away as she realized what they were doing there in the first place. No matter how much she wanted to jump him right then and there they had a lot of things to clear up before they even considered doing anything else. She needed to clear her head. She needed to keep her distance from him. If they got any closer she’d be in trouble.

Bellamy’s eyes finally met hers as he stared down at her his tongue running along his bottom lip. Clarke found herself staring at him with a hunger in her eyes incapable of thinking of anything but the feeling of his tongue against her skin. No matter how hard she tried her mind flashed back to that night. It felt impossible to ignore it.

“Look, I promise you I’m not a liar. I didn’t just leave you high and dry. If anything, I was dying to talk to you all week.” Bellamy held her cheek in the palm of his hand moving his face closer. And she felt her insides begin to churn as she fought the urge to kiss him. “But after that night my manager took my phone. She told me it was for damage control, but it wasn’t. I didn’t even see any of your messages until today.”

Clarke’s eyes shot up as she met his gaze. Looking into his eyes she could see he was being honest. But a part of her felt insecure about the whole situation. “But you read my messages. Your read receipts are on, Bellamy. I mean come on. Why would she just take your phone? That too for a week?” She had her fair share of managers and if there was one thing, she understood about them it was that the only reason they took a client’s phone was for damage control. And Clarke was the damage. She was a potential threat to his career and the idea of that hurt her. But to take his phone over something that they weren’t even 100% sure of was extreme. No real manager did that, and she found it hard to believe.

“Look Echo, my manager, is someone I’ve known since I was in college. She’s not just a manager but a friend too. Or at least she was.” Clarke felt more confused than ever. She had her managers for as long as she could remember. They were practically family at this point.

There was obviously more to it. Judging by the wave of guilt that came over Bellamy’s face it was something he struggled to admit himself. “There’s something you’re not telling me.” She placed her hand on his arm carefully rubbing at it with her fingers. Her nerves were ringing beneath her skin.

“My relationship with Echo is complicated.” Bellamy took a deep breath. Clarke could see the pain resurface in his eyes and it tore at her heart. “We’ve been through a lot. We have history. I’m not trying to hide that from you. I’ll tell you anything you want. Just please Clarke give me a chance.”

They’d been talking a while but asking about his relationships was something she didn’t want to know about. Or at least something she wasn’t ready to know about yet. They moved so quickly so fast it left her head spinning. “Did you two…?”

“No. No.” Bellamy placed a hand at the small of her back and for some reason it made her feel safer. It made her feel more content with what he was saying. She let out a large breath of air that she didn’t even realize she was holding in. “We never dated. We never hooked up. But I did save her life. And since then things between us just haven’t been the same.”

“You're not interested but can you say the same for her?” She pressed her lips into a firm line almost scared of the answer. She understood what it was like to have someone who has been around for so long. It was how it was between her and Wells. He liked her when they were younger, and it made things difficult for both of them. But from what she could tell they weren’t anything like her and Wells.

“I can’t. And that’s why I fired her.” She stood there wide-eyed incapable of saying anything else. All she could do was stare at him. “Clarke believe me when I tell you that I’ve never felt this way about anyone. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. And if you still don’t trust me, I don’t care I’ll earn your trust back. I’ll do whatever I have to do to make this right.” Clarke’s lips curled into a smile. Even though they hadn’t talked many things through it felt like most of her concerns had washed away. Or maybe she was just so caught up in the moment and in his presence that she just wanted to pretend everything was okay. “Once I got my phone and saw your texts, I was on the first flight here. I didn’t even pack anything.”

“And what you thought you could just fly here and win me over?” Clarke raised an eyebrow at him as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

“No, but I was hoping you’d give me a chance.” Bellamy edged closer to her and she felt her breathing grow heavier. Staring up at him through her lashes she could feel the tension between them growing. Using the hand that was carefully placed on small of her back he quickly tugged her closer to him. Close enough that she could feel the heat from his lips near her own. “But the night is still young, and I still have a surprise for you.”

Before she could even react, he had grabbed her by the hand and pulled her down the street. The two of them ran hand in hand through the pouring rain towards their hotel. And she found herself laughing hysterically. She felt like a teenage girl in high school sneaking out in the middle of the night to dance in the rain.

Upon entering the hotel lobby, he quickly walked past the front desk ignoring the fact that both of them were completely drenched and probably making a mess. He just led her towards the ballroom. Once they made it outside the door, he stopped taking a deep breath. She could tell he was nervous, but it was kind of cute. Taking both of her hands in his he focused his attention on her. “Okay. I know that dating isn’t easy for you and you don’t trust easily. I know that you feel like you’re constantly being taken for granted and used. But I want to show you that I’m different. That we’re different.”

“I’m actually kind of scared to see what’s behind that door.” Clarke took a deep breath as her eyes met his. She barely knew him, but she felt like she could trust him. Looking into his eyes and being with him she felt safe.

“Do you trust me?” Bellamy gave her hands a squeeze. Clarke nodded in response before following him into the ballroom.

Upon entering the ballroom, the room was dark except for a set of candles in the middle of the room. Flowers were scattered across the floor leading up to the rows of candles. The closer she got to the candles the more she could see. There was a heart made of flowers. The candles spelling out _‘I’m sorry’_ in the middle of it all.

All she could manage to do was stare at it all. It wasn’t expensive, it wasn’t over the top, and it wasn’t fake. It was simple and thoughtful. It was clear he’d put thought into it. Between flying all the way to Seattle just to see her and being there for her when she really needed someone it just meant the world to her. His actions spoke more than any words she’d ever heard. The fact that he cared enough to even make the effort to be there and fix things in person rather than letting things blow over was something she wasn’t used to. She wasn’t used to someone putting her first or even caring that much about her. And she was happy about it. He made her happy.

As she stood there taking everything in the sound of a piano filled the room as the lights began to turn on slowly lighting up the rest of the room. As the tune began to pick up Bellamy began to sing. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at him sitting in front of the piano singing, _She Will Be Loved_. No one had ever gone so above and beyond for her. No one except for her dad. Tears continually rolled down her cheeks. She couldn’t contain herself anymore.

She found herself singing along with him smiling through the tears as she took a seat beside him. Leaning her head on his shoulder she wrapped her arms around his bicep. Being serenaded by the Bellamy Blake was a dream but to possibly be able to call him hers was unbelievable. As the song came to an end Clarke gave him a standing ovation.

He turned towards her allowing her to stand between his legs as he rested his hands on her waist. It sent a sharp sensation throughout her body. She placed her arms on his shoulders pulling herself closer to him. As a single tear rolled down her cheek Bellamy’s face shifted. He wiped at her tear holding her face in the palms of his hand. “What’s wrong?”

Clarke took a seat in his lap. She was just so tired of crying but for some reason, she just couldn’t stop. The more she tried to stop the stronger they came back. “Most of my life I spent trying to be something I wasn’t. And then when things started to get worse, I turned into someone I couldn’t recognize. Since then nothing has been the same and no one has treated me the same except for you.”

Bellamy sat there running a finger up and down her spine making her want to cry even more. The only person who understood was Wells, but it just wasn’t the same. The intimacy and support she got from Bellamy were on a whole other level. It was something she’d never experienced. Not with Finn or Lexa or Niylah or anyone else.

“Everyone has always made their assumptions about me. They’ve always made me out to be something I’m not. I’ve been broken down by the media over and over again because of the lies people made up about me. But you don’t look at me like that. You don’t treat me like that.” She brings her fingers to the back of his head carefully rubbing her fingers through his hair as she stared into his eyes. She wasn’t ready to admit it yet hell she wasn’t sure if she’d ever been ready to, but she loved him. She knew it from their first date. Time and time again she tried to deny it but it was true. Thinking he’d used her and left her in a dark place. For a while, she didn’t understand why because she hardly knew him but sitting there in front of him, she knew exactly why.

Without a word Bellamy brings his mouth to hers, feeling her shiver as he tightened his arms around her waist. Falling deeper into the kiss his muscles shift as he reaches out to grab her upper thigh pulling her up against himself. Her breath catches in her throat as she resists the urge to rub herself up against him.

Breaking the kiss Bellamy frames her face in the palms of his hands. His eyes run over her features. “We just need to communicate.”

Biting her lip, she shifted in his lap just wanting more. And judging by the intensity in his eyes she could tell that he did too. Grabbing the edges of his shirt she pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips. “I want you. How’s that for communication?”

Grabbing her by her thighs Bellamy carried her around the room dancing to nonexistent music. Clarke hysterically laughed as she wrapped her legs around him trying to match the song clearly playing in his head. Something about Bellamy made her feel like she was young again. A dumb teenager head over heels for a boy. The feeling of being giddy from being around him. Things with him were just simpler and she appreciated it, appreciated him.

 


	7. Just a Little Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wells and Clarke have a movie night that gets cut a little short.

Things since Seattle felt perfect. Almost too perfect. Bellamy was back on tour and Clarke kept herself busy with meetings and interviews. They Facetimed every chance they got, and things felt like they were falling in place in terms of their relationship. They weren’t exclusive but it sure as hell felt like they were. It’d only been a few weeks, but she missed him. Curling up in her bed at night now just didn’t feel the same knowing she had someone that could lie with her.

Wells plopped down on the couch beside her with a large bowl of popcorn as Clarke scrolled through Netflix for a good movie to watch. Since things between her and Bellamy were heating up, she felt bad. Like she was neglecting her best friend. But it was nothing a movie night couldn’t fix. Throwing his feet in her lap and a blanket over himself Wells settled into the couch. “So, you and Blake?” 

“What about it?” Clarke raised an eyebrow taking a break from her hopeless scrolling to meet Wells’ gaze. She could feel herself blushing just at the sound of his name, her heart skipping a beat. She could hide it from the world but definitely not from her best friend. She had it bad and they both knew it.

“When will you make things official?” And the question almost caught her off guard. It wasn’t something she’d considered. They hadn’t discussed it and even though both of them knew they had feelings for each other it just wasn’t something they thought about it. “Clarke.”

Wells tilted his head to the side flashing a slightly disappointed look at her as she weighed in what to say. Of course, Clarke wanted the world to know that she was dating Bellamy Blake but whether or not she was willing to give up their privacy right now was something she felt unsure about. He had a dominantly female fanbase, for obvious reason. She was just nervous to see the fan reaction. Considering how bad she had it in the past with Lexa’s fans. “I don’t know. We haven’t really talked about it.”

“Come on, Clarke.” Wells angrily threw his head back placing the popcorn on the table with the rest of their snacks. As someone who had to sit on the sideline and watch his best friend get hurt time and time again, it angered him that she could be so naïve. But as much as he wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her he knew better. “Don’t do this again.”

“It’s different with him.” She felt defensive but she had every right to. Wells didn’t know Bellamy the way she did. No one knew Bellamy the way she did. And she wasn’t going to sit around listening to him bash him when she knew full well, he didn’t deserve it. He wasn’t like Finn or Lexa or even Niylah. They had some odd connection that she couldn’t quite wrap her head around. Something that took her breath away just thinking about it. “I don’t know. I kind of like keeping him as my dirty little secret.”

Wells raised an eyebrow at her. There was clear skepticism on his face. As her best friend he had every right to be doubtful. “I just need to make sure that he’s your dirty little secret and that you’re not his.”

Placing a hand on his ankle she gave it a soft squeeze. He cared and she appreciated him. He was the only person in her life that cared enough to be protective of her. But it was time for her to push him the way that he pushed her. She wouldn’t be as happy as she was if it weren’t for him and it was time for her to give him the same. “Yeah well, how about you?”

“What about me?” He snapped back at her so quickly it almost gave her whiplash.

“You know what I’m talking about.” Clarke narrowed her eyes at him. Silence lingered between them and she could see Wells slowly wilting away in his thoughts. “You need to talk to Zeke.”

“I can’t. You know I can’t.” Wells abruptly stood up from the couch causing Clarke to flinch in response. He didn’t get angry often but when it came to Zeke even hearing his name was enough to set him off. She understood how difficult it was for him, but she hated seeing him so unhappy. Hated seeing him so heartbroken. It’d been almost a year since he left, and Wells hadn’t been the same since.

Wells took a deep breath, tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to regain his composure. She could tell he was hurt just thinking of him but that was exactly why he needed a push. Clarke quickly swiped his phone off the coffee table and jumped over the couch putting a safe distance between her and Wells. He clearly didn’t know what she was doing as he stood there watching her unlock his phone but after a beat it finally processed. He beelined for her jumping over the couch with ease. But Clarke was too quick she made a run for the dining room safely making it to the other end of the table.

“Give it back, Clarke.” Wells stood on the other end of the table glaring at her. But Clarke couldn’t be bothered. She was smaller and much more agile than he was. That just fueled his rage even more as they continued to run around the house. “Clarke Griffin. If you don’t give me my phone back right now. So, help me, God-”

“Done.” Clarke calmly walked over to him and without another word handed him his phone. She could see the panic in his eyes as he held it but she did what needed to be done.

Wells stood in silence staring at his phone screen he was paralyzed. His lips partially parted his mouth began to go dry.

_Wells Jaha: I miss you._

Tears rolled down his cheeks and his knees began to give out beneath him. He didn’t even know how to react. He’d never have the balls to say that to him even if though it was true. The fear of being rejected not just by Zeke but by the world was overwhelming. As an actor, he had a large fanbase but as an activist, he already received a lot of backlash. Adding on top of people’s already such strong hatred for him was something he wasn’t ready for.

 “Why?” He took a seat on the edge of the coffee table in front of Clarke. As much as he wanted to be angry at her for it he couldn’t be. She did what he was too scared to do.

Clarke leaned closer holding his face by his jaw. There wasn’t anger in his eyes but confusion. “Because you do. You love him and have for a very long time. You don’t need to scream it from the rooftops, but you do need to be honest with him.”

“If not today then one day I will have to scream it from the rooftops. Clarke I really just can’t do that. Who knows if I’ll ever be ready?” He leaned into her touch her warmth making him feel like he was safe. Like he wasn’t alone. Sometimes he did feel like it was him against the world. But then Clarke came around and reminded him that she would always be in his corner. “What will my father say?”

“I’m not saying it won’t be hard. But you deserve to be loved. You deserve to be happy.” Clarke felt the tears welling up in her own eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. If she started crying too then this would turn out to be something, she didn’t want it to be. He needed a shoulder to cry on and she promised herself she would always be that person. “You are a strong bisexual black man and you don’t need to give a damn what anyone else has to say about it.”

“But that’s easy to say for you. You’re a hot young bisexual white girl. It’s not the same for me than it is for you.” And it was true. Clarke hated it so much, but she understood. Things for her weren’t easy but she still had to face half the burden that Wells did. “You know how hard it was to build my career because of who my father was. But on top of that, I have to constantly deal with racism and backlash over every single move I make.”

“I know.” Clarke ducked her head. She felt guilty about her privilege. But growing up with Wells she knew there wasn’t anything she could to help it. If she stood up for him, she was a white savior. If she didn’t say anything, she was a bad friend. All she could do was be there for him when he needed her, and it hurt her. “But do you really want to live your life being something you’re not to please people who don’t even matter? Are you really willing to sacrifice all that for even just your father?”

Wells knew she was right. Hell, most of the time she was it was one of the biggest reasons he went to her for advice. He’d spent so much of his life scared of what other people had to say and was constantly trying to change himself for them that he was just missing out on so much. It was exhausting. He did deserve to be happy. His phone dinging pulled him from his thoughts his hands trembling as he hesitated to unlock his phone.

_Zeke Shaw: I don’t even know what to say to that. It’s been almost a year Wells._

“Oh my God.” Wells flashed the phone in Clarke’s direction. He could feel droplets of sweat begin to form across his forehead. “I knew it. I knew it.”

“Wells. Relax.” Clarke took his phone from his hands reading and rereading the text over and over again. Putting herself in his shoes she debated what she’d do. If it were here and Bellamy. Sitting on the message for a few minutes she twiddled her thumbs above the keyboard. This wasn’t her and Bellamy. This was Zeke and Wells. They were two delusional men who were in love but refused to admit it. “Just ask him to talk. If he’s back here we can go meet him wherever he is. If he’s not, then you can Facetime him.”

“Okay. Yeah.” Wells nervously nodded his head as he watched her type out the message. Letting her take control of the situation definitely made it easier on him. But meeting him or talking to him by himself was something he wasn’t sure if he was ready to do.

_Wells Jaha: I know. Can we talk? Please?_

Clarke set his back down immediately picking up her own. She felt so guilty. As if she did something wrong by encouraging her best friend to put himself out there. It wasn’t bad but she felt bad. She just needed some reassurance.

_Clarke Griffin: Can I ask you a question?_

_Bellamy Blake: Whatever you want._

_Clarke Griffin: If you had a friend who you knew was in love with someone but was too scared to tell them would you push them to do it or not?_

_Bellamy Blake: Depends on the situation really. But I think it’s better to put yourself out there and know if they feel the same way than to spend every day wondering._

_Clarke Griffin: That’s what I was thinking but I still feel so guilty._

_Bellamy Blake: Wells?_

_Clarke Griffin: How’d you know?_

_Bellamy Blake: He’s your best friend. It only makes sense._

_Bellamy Blake: Sounds like a rough situation but I’m here if you need me. Or if Wells needs a guy’s perspective. I know I don’t know him that well, but you know._

_Clarke Griffin: Wish you were here. It’d definitely make it easier._

_Bellamy Blake: Is that your way of saying you miss me?_

_Clarke Griffin: Possibly. Don’t you have to prepare for a concert or something?_

_Bellamy Blake: Changing the subject I see. But yes I’ll talk to you after._

Clarke couldn’t help but smile at her phone. Something about him just made her constantly smile. Seeing his name pop up on her phone made her heart do backflips. She just couldn’t contain herself. But she also felt extremely guilty sitting there smiling while talking to Bellamy while Wells was sitting on the other end of the couch stressed.

“What kind of movie do you want to watch? Something to take your mind off things?” Clarke edged closer to Wells tucking herself into his side as she wrapped her arms around him. He just needed a hug. It wouldn’t fix everything, but it would certainly help. “I say we watch something scary.”

Wells wrapped his arms around Clarke reciprocating her hug as he let out a heavy chuckle. It was getting dark out and he was in no mood to be watching a scary movie. “Let’s watch Love Island.”

“Oh my god, that British reality tv show? Why?” Clarke placed her chin on his chest as she stared up at him.

“Their lives and relationships are so messy it kind of makes me feel better about myself.” A large smile crept onto his face. It was just a show about a bunch of adults living in one house and dating each other. All they did was get drunk and make out with each other and fight but it sure as hell was better than watching a scary movie. “Or we can watch our old movies and make fun of our acting?”

“Love Island it is.” Clarke shook her head as she pulled it up on the tv.

As she set things up Wells began to dig into the large bowl of popcorn. They tucked themselves in on the couch enjoying each other’s presence. Zeke hadn’t replied but for some reason, the mood was still so much lighter. Maybe it was their constant mockery of everyone on Love Island or maybe it was the sugar rush from all the sour gummy worms but whatever it was they felt better.

At least until Wells’ phone began to ring. All the blood in his cheeks drained and he was as pale as ever. Almost like he was about ready to throw up. Clarke sat up softly rubbing his arm. “Time to deal with your own messy relationship.”

_Zeke Shaw: Let’s talk then. What made you text me out of the blue?_

“The longer you try to hide how you feel the harder it’ll be. You need to be blunt.” She gave his arm a squeeze for reassurance. She could tell his mind was running a hundred miles an hour but there was nothing she could do about it. He just needed a moment and she respected that. “I’ll go order us some food. Let me know if you need me.”

_Wells Jaha: I wouldn’t even know where to start. There’s so much to say._

_Zeke Shaw: Why’d you text me? Start there._

_Wells Jaha: Because I missed you._

_Zeke Shaw: And what if I don’t?_

Wells felt his breath get caught in his throat. The sick feeling in his stomach resurfacing. Zeke didn’t love him anymore. He knew it. It was useless. He waited too long and now he was over him. There was no saving what he’d already destroyed.

_Zeke Shaw: For fuck's sake Wells it has been almost a year. You can’t just do this now. Not when I’ve worked so hard to get over you and everything you put me through._

_Wells Jaha: I spent every day trying to recover too._

_Zeke Shaw: And?_

_Wells Jaha: And I can’t. I can’t do it anymore._

_Zeke Shaw: What do you mean?_

_Wells Jaha: I mean I want you to know that I miss you and there are some things I’d rather not admit to through a text. Please just let me see you. Even if it’s just once._

_Zeke Shaw: Fine._

_Zeke Shaw: I’m at home. Come over to my place in an hour._

_Wells Jaha: See you then._

Clarke sat on the other end of the sofa with her face resting on her knees carefully watching Wells’ facial expressions shift as he stared at his phone. Judging by how quiet he was he was clearly handling it all on his own terms.

“He wants to meet me.” Wells set his phone back on the coffee table his eyes glossed over as he searched his mind for some type of explanation. “In an hour.”

“That’s great. If you want, I can go with you?” He remained lost in a trance as Clarke tried to catch his eye. There was clearly a lot he had to prepare himself for, but she wasn’t going to let him go through it alone. After he held her hand through everything, she was fully ready to do the same for him. It’s what a good best friend does. It’s what Wells deserves. “Or we can just talk it all out now and you can go alone. Whatever you want Wells. Just talk to me.”

Taking Wells’ hand in her own she gave it a squeeze pulling him back from his thoughts. She waited for a response but instead he wrapped his arms around her letting out a heavy sigh. Rubbing his back with her hands she just let held him. Because sometimes just being there physically was an easier way to help than to try to break down every bad thought that was running through his head.

After a few minutes Wells pulled away only to reveal his tear stained cheeks and lightly swollen eyes but it was accompanied with a large smile on his face. A smile that helped all the tension in Clarke’s chest release. She’d felt so guilty about sending the text knowing how hard it was for him but to see that it was all worth it just felt right. She was ready to face consequences if things hadn’t gone the way she’d hoped, and she was still waiting for the other shoe to drop but maybe things were just going well for her. Maybe things were finally falling into place.

“Thank you.” Wells eyes filled with joy as he stared down at her. “I wasn’t ready. Who knows if I ever would be? But because of you, I might have a chance to fix this.”

“Please, Wells.” Clarke teasingly rolled her eyes at him. They didn’t say it often how much they really needed and appreciated each other but when they did it just made everything that much better. “Go get your man.”

“I need to stop at my place before I go to his. I should probably leave. I’m sorry for bailing out on our movie night.” Wells stood up quickly tucking his phone into his back pocket as he began to look for his keys. Clarke just tucked herself into her blanket as she watched him run around the room completely ignoring his unnecessary apology. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head he smiled down at her once more. “I love you, Clarke.”

Clarke gave his forearm a soft squeeze in response. Soon enough Wells was out the door leaving Clarke alone once again. Things for them were never easy. Talking wasn’t easy for them. But at least they had each other. Two dark and twisted people who in a messed-up way understood each other like no one else. Best friends that were far from replaceable but too deep into their friendship to be anything more.  She was grateful for him and all his faults.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is kind of a filler chapter because I felt like this story was just too much of just Bellamy and Clarke you know? I don't know maybe I'm insane. But I also really wanted my bi Wells to become canon so that's that. I don't know but I thought this was a dry chapter so that's why I double posted. Even though I hate my writing I hope you guys still enjoy this, please feel free to let me know! :)
> 
> xx


	8. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy attend Raven's birthday.

Sitting in the back of her limo Clarke tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she scrolled through Twitter. Since the Met Gala, it felt like it was an all-out war zone. People had a million theories as to what was going on between them. A million different people analyzing the way they looked together, the way they looked at each other. She would be lying if she said they weren’t right, but they hadn’t disclosed anything. It was all just speculation.

_@bellomiblake: look at the way Bellamy is looking at @clarkegriffin he’s so in love._

_@bellamysbeard: pls they’re in love just admit it @clarkegriffin_

_@griffinsblake: @clarkegriffin looks so happy. If she is dating @bellamyblake I really would be happy for them._

_@bellsgriffin:  if @clarkegriffin and @bellamyblake don’t date I’ll scream._

_@captainclarke: @clarkegriffin and @bellamyblake in a romcom together that’s it that’s the tweet_

Pulling up to Raven’s house Clarke felt her heart in her throat. She was never nervous definitely not for a birthday party. But this was different. This was her first appearance since the Met Gala. Her first appearance at an event that she knew Bellamy would be at too. She wasn’t sure if she was going to be capable of keeping her eyes off him. Judging by the amount of paparazzi standing outside she couldn’t even imagine how much of them would probably sneak in. More photos would just add more fuel to the already rapidly burning fire of theories about the two of them. But really a part of her kind of loved that everyone saw their connection. It made it feel all the more real.

As the door swung open Clarke shook her thoughts putting her game face on as she stepped out of the back of her limo. Upon exiting there was a large wave of people screaming her name from every direction. She could barely see with the number of cameras flashing in her direction. But it was something she learned to navigate by now. Even with her blurry vision, she pushes through as she waved at the crowd of paparazzi only waiting a few minutes to stop and pose on the small carpet leading up to Raven’s mansion.

Immediately she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, dark brown hair tickling her nose and the beautiful scent of Raven Reyes. “Happy Birthday, Raven.” Returning her hug, she felt more at ease. She didn’t have very many friends and her relationship with Raven was rocky, but they always seemed to make it through the worst of everything. She was one of the few friends she could rely on to be real with her and tell her how it was.

“I’m glad you came, Clarke.” Raven quickly pulled Clarke to her side once again as they posed for a picture in front of a small backdrop. Raven wasn’t really a party person. She was more into keeping things intimate, but Luna was all for celebrating life, so she wasn’t going to let her birthday slide. “Go eat, drink, enjoy yourself.”

So, Clarke did exactly that. Maneuvering her way through Raven’s unnecessarily huge and extremely confusing house she finally found the backyard. It felt like no matter how many times Clarke had been to Raven’s place she’d never understand how to get anywhere. Upon exiting her house she was hit with a large wave of music. Vibrations wrapping around her just making her want to dance. The party was completely packed with hundreds of people everywhere.

But even with hundreds of people around the first person, her eyes landed on was him. Standing at the edge of the pool wearing black slacks with a maroon dress shirt. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows revealing the muscles of his forearms. He just looked so irresistible. The way his curly dark hair blew around in the cool evening wind. The way his nose scrunched up when he laughed. She could’ve sworn he looked five years younger when he smiled.

“Hello, beautiful.” Clarke’s attention was torn away from Bellamy when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. Two arms that made her far too uncomfortable for her own good. She couldn’t even pretend to like it anymore and at this point, she didn’t even know how she ever did. “Come on. No kiss?”

Finn pressed himself into her back, but she quickly snaked her way out of his hold glaring at him in response. The smell of alcohol on his breath mixed with cigarettes was revolting. Even as his eyes were locked on hers there was a small sad girl lingering close behind him eager for his attention. Clarke couldn’t help but see herself in her. A young girl that just wanted attention, love.

“Back off, Finn.” Wells stepped between Clarke and Finn his fists clenched tightly on both sides of him prepared to do his worst. Clarke felt the tension in her body evaporate as her eyes ran from Wells to Zeke standing close beside him.

“Oh my god, Zeke.” Clarke quickly wrapped her arms around him ignoring Finn and the drama he was still dragging along. She was just happy to see Zeke there. She hadn’t heard much from Wells since he left her house to meet Zeke but clearly, things worked out considering he was there. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

It was clear there may have been a little too much excitement in her voice judging by how much Wells was blushing but she didn’t care. She was excited and she wasn’t going to hide it. A large smile peered on Zeke’s face as he stared between Wells and Clarke. “I can’t believe it either.”

“I take it tonight’s the night?” Clarke’s lip curled into a smirk as she eyed Wells. The smile on his face told her everything she needed to know. “Yes. I knew it. I’m so happy for you, for both of you. Drinks. Let’s get drinks.”

“Yes. I’ll need a lot of drinks to get me through the rest of the night.” Wells took Zeke’s hand as he began to walk towards the bar. Clarke trailing close behind them. She couldn’t help but smile as she watched them interact. It felt so natural, so real. It was the first time she could see Wells really be himself with someone other than her. And it felt amazing.

“So, you know about us. And after tonight the world will know about us. But tell me about you, Clarke.” Zeke raised an eyebrow at her as he placed a drink in her hand. He subtle nod in Bellamy’s direction. Wells draped his arm over his shoulders as he wiggled his eyebrows. She’d pressured him into fixing his relationship with Zeke and now it was her turn. Not that her relationship needed fixing per se. “Come on, Clarke. Wells told me everything.”

Clarke slapped the back of her hand into Wells’ chest as she stared at Bellamy standing in a small circle carefully listening to the conversation. She told herself she didn’t mind being a secret, that she didn’t mind only being able to talk to a limited number of people about them. But then seeing him here at Raven’s party just killed her inside. Not being able to properly talk to him or hold his hand or kiss him was tearing her insides apart.

“You helped us so let us help you.” Zeke’s eyes were filled with hope as she met his gaze. It was clear his intentions were pure but it wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have right then and there. Maybe with time. “I mean it’s clear you two have it bad. Why not?”

“Pump me up with enough alcohol and maybe I’ll do it tonight.” Clarke flashed a teasing smile in their direction as she downed the rest of her drink. Zeke immediately waved down the bartender ordering another round of drinks.

It wasn’t long before vision began to feel blurry. Her cheeks began to hurt from smiling so much the typical symptoms that the alcohol was starting to hit her. Ignoring it Clarke made her way around the party talking to other models and directors and producers. Her attention occasionally got lost in the crowd looking for Bellamy. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him, but it was that she didn’t trust these other women to keep their hands off him. She wasn’t sure she was prepared to handle that happening. So far it was just a number of women throwing themselves at him while he just seemed uninterested. Every time she felt the slightest bit of insecure his eyes met hers and she felt alright. It was the small reassurance that kept her going all night. The glances from across the party, the occasional smile, and every time he brushed his hand along the small of her back as he moved past her. Being so secretive about their relationship made her feel hot or maybe it was just him.

“Clarke.” As Clarke turned around she was greeted by Lexa standing arm in arm with her new girlfriend. Her lips were curled into an almost mocking smile but Clarke only responded with a fake smile of her own. “It’s so lovely to see you. You know my girlfriend, Costia.”

Costia looked Clarke over scanning her from head to toe very slowly as if breaking down every detail of her being and committing it to memory. Eventually, she held her hand out for her giving her a petty handshake paired with a fake smile. “A pleasure.”

“Nice to meet you.” Clarke didn’t even care anymore. The sight of Lexa didn’t make her want to curl up into a ball nor did it make her want to rip out every hair from her girlfriend’s head. She just didn’t care anymore. She didn’t care because now she realized that she was better off without her.

“So, where’s Bellamy? I assumed you two would be here together.” Lexa raises an eyebrow as her eyes run along the curves of her body. It was like she expected Clarke to be mad or angry or caught up in their past. It was like that was what she wanted.

Instead, Clarke felt more at peace than ever. Because it was Lexa who was jealous. She was the one fishing for information about her and her love life because the thought of Clarke moving on was something she found impossible before and it scared her. But that wasn’t her problem anymore.

“Here’s your drink. Sorry, I took so long.” Bellamy placed a cup in Clarke’s hand before wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her body into his. Usually, she’d feel uncomfortable but things just felt different now. Her body pressed up against his with ease with the feeling of his hand on her hip just felt so right. “Nice to see you again, Lexa.”

Lexa physically shudders at the sight of the two of them. It brings a smile to Clarke’s lips as she watches her defensively wrap her arm around Costia. But after a moment she regains her composure meeting Bellamy’s eyes once again. “I was just telling Clarke how I hadn’t seen you around. She was alone for quite some time.”

“Nice of you to notice.” Clarke could sense the satisfaction in his voice as he teased her. It was clear that she was bothered and he was definitely enjoying watching her squirm. Part of her enjoyed it too. She enjoyed knowing she was no longer insecure. She no longer felt like she was unlovable. She was finally content with herself, with her relationship. Bellamy gave her confidence that she’d never felt with anyone before. “If you don’t mind I’d like to steal her away for a dance.”

Clarke could only manage a nod before Bellamy grabbed her by the hand whisking her away to the center of the dance floor. So deep into the crowd of people that they couldn’t be seen with their bodies pressed against one another’s. No one was looking at them and they weren’t looking at anyone else. Their eyes were locked on each other. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. The two of them moved in one smooth flow to the beat of the music. His hands moved along her curves occasionally straying away from her waist and to her ass. But she enjoyed it, all of it. The feeling of his hands on her body just felt right. Bellamy alone made her feel just right, his presence bringing her mind peace.

Bellamy leaned down, his lips just barely brushing against her ear sending a shot of heat down her spine. “Easy.” His hands slowed her hips down creating a small distance between them as he readjusted himself. It was clear she had a strong effect on him too. It only made her want him more. “Clarke.”

Clarke wrapped her hand around the back of his neck tugging him closer, so her lips were against his ear. “Bellamy. Please.”

Taking a deep breath Bellamy grabbed her by the hand and pulled her off the dance floor. As they began to head towards the house Raven grabbed Clarke by the hand pulling her back towards the party. She looked over at Bellamy standing by the backdoor an annoyed smile on his face as he made his way towards the bar. Clarke was two seconds away from ripping his clothes off and now she was stuck to Raven’s side as everyone gathered around the table to watch her cut her cake.

Standing beside Raven, Clarke plastered a fake smile on her face watching the rest of the night's events unfold. Singing, dancing, eating, drinking, etc. It was like every time Clarke tried to escape she was whisked away by someone different. Whether it was Raven, Luna, Wells, Zeke, Jasper, Monty, or Harper she just couldn’t catch a break. But as stuck as she was it was clear that he was too. They were stuck standing beside each other incapable of having anything but an innocent conversation. But for them, innocent conversations just didn’t exist when they were drinking.

As the evening came to an end and only a small group of friends were left behind Clarke finally let herself go. Wrapping her hair up into a tight bun she tore off her pumps. Everyone began to say their goodbyes. She took a seat on the sofa as she waited for her ride too drunk to stand any longer, her legs threatening to give out beneath her.

“Come on we’ll give you two a ride.” Wells scooped Clarke up in his arms carrying her towards his car. She couldn’t really manage to talk, her eyes feeling heavier than ever as she hung in his arms. Instead, she pressed a kiss to his cheek soft mumbles slipping from her lips in response. “Yeah, yeah. I love you too.”

“It’s okay. Let her lay down, I’ll adjust.” Bellamy placed a hand on Wells’ shoulder as he tried to gather Clarke together but it was hopeless. But she was kind of cute. She wasn’t sloppy at all. Just a girl who looked really happy and extremely tired. Her eyes were low and her smile was droopy. Her hair was a bit messy but he loved it like that. Carefully sliding in her pulled her body up so she could lean her torso against his as she spread her legs across the rest of the seats.

“So, I understand I’ll be dropping you off at Clarke’s house?” Wells peered at Bellamy through his rearview mirror. It almost felt like he was being interrogated by Clarke’s father. In a weird way, he kind of was. At least that was how Clarke explained Wells. He cared about her like family and protected her like family. It only made sense. Maybe it was his hesitation to respond or maybe it was just Wells being Wells. But instead of waiting for a response he followed up with some reassurance. “Clarke told me she wanted you to come over after.”

“Right. That’ll be perfect.” Bellamy flashed a grateful smile back at Wells. He hadn’t really had many encounters with Wells but he already felt like he knew him. Between the tabloids and everything, Clarke had told him it made sense. “So, you two finally made things official?”

“Yes, we did.” Wells tightened his hold on Zeke’s hand flashing a proud smile in his direction before eyeing Bellamy in the rearview mirror.

That’s what Bellamy wanted. He wanted it all with Clarke. The hand holding, the flirting in public to make each other squirm, the kissing, and just being themselves. Sure, he enjoyed what they had now but he was ready for something more. Something more with her. It was something he didn’t normally do, something he hadn’t ever done now that he’d thought about it. But with her, he could see it all. He could see himself doing it all with her. Being it all for her.

Bellamy softly rubbed Clarke’s head earning a thankful hum in return before turning his attention back towards Wells. “When did you know?”

Wells peered over his shoulder at Zeke fast asleep in the seat beside him. “Almost immediately.”

“Did it ever scare you how fast you knew?”

“I was petrified.” Wells took a deep breath and it was like the entire duration of his relationship with Zeke had flashed before his eyes. “But I wasted so much time calling myself insane and making up excuses for it when I knew all along. Just don’t make the same mistake I did.”

The rest of the ride consisted of small talk. It was light and comfortable. Bellamy wasn’t much for having friends if he was actually counting all of his friends, he wouldn’t need more than one hand. But he liked it better that way. As Wells pulled up to Clarke’s house there was a large group of paparazzi standing outside her house. Bellamy was almost never home so he never had to deal with them at his house, but he didn’t even realize how bad things got for Clarke. The constant spotlight following her wherever she went. It was sad to think she wasn’t even safe in her own home.

“Duck down. I got this.” Bellamy did as he was told covering his head with his hands as Wells waved at the paparazzi while he pulled past them. As soon as he made it onto Clarke’s driveway Bellamy pulled his head up still laying low but just high enough to see what was happening. “Since I’m me no one should suspect anything.”

As the garage opened Wells pulled right in quickly closing it behind them. Bellamy moved a stray hair out of Clarke’s face tucking it behind her ear as he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. Picking her up in his arms he followed Wells into her house. “Won’t they suspect something when you just leave?”

“No. I’ve always been the one to drop Clarke off after a night out. I’m her best friend and the only one she trusts. They actually get disappointed to see me now.” Wells opened several doors disarmed the alarms before switching the lights on. Her house was prim and proper. Spotless in every way. “I think they were hoping it’d be you instead of me. Your relationship definitely has everyone guessing.”

“Get in line.” Setting Clarke down on her couch Bellamy made his way into the kitchen pouring himself a drink.

Wells followed suit grabbing a large glass of water. “Look I know she’s not an easy nut to crack but once you get there it’s like paradise. And trust me when I tell you that she wants what you want.” Wells gave Bellamy a firm pat on the shoulder. Bellamy almost expected him to be joking but he wasn’t. He actually meant it. “If you need any more help, I’d prefer you texted rather than called. I’m terrible at calling back.”

“Noted.”

“There’s Tylenol in her nightstand. Fill the biggest water bottle you can find up with water and set it next to the Tylenol. Trust me she’ll be grateful.” And with that Wells made his way out the door. It was clear he’d done this more times than Bellamy had considered, and it pained Bellamy to even think about. To think of her drinking out of pain instead of happiness. Or to think of what happened when Wells wasn’t there for her.

Shaking the thought, he did as he was told setting aside water and Tylenol on her nightstand. Soon enough he grabbed her off the couch and carried her towards her room carefully setting her on the bed. Clarke was still very much asleep. She was so tired she didn’t even flinch when he moved her.

He’d already seen her, all of her, but for some reason, the idea of changing her clothes still felt so intimate. But ignoring his thoughts he still did it. Carefully sliding her dress off her body to reveal her smooth skin beneath it. Pulling a large t-shirt from her drawer he slipped her into it ignoring her soft mumbles. Undoing her bun he allowed her hair to splayed out around her head. He would swear she was an angel by how beautiful she looked even completely intoxicated and sleeping.

Walking into her bathroom to turn on the shower for himself Bellamy noticed a note taped to the mirror. _If I fall asleep before I take off my makeup, please take it off for me. The makeup wipes are in the second drawer of my nightstand._ Bellamy smiled to himself as he made his way over to wipe off her makeup. The woman was insane but boy did he love her for all her faults. Taking his finger he carefully used the wipe to take off her makeup. He watched her drink all night but he didn’t think she’d be so drunk that she’d sleep through just about everything. But maybe he enjoyed taking care of her. At least with him, he knew she was safe. That no one was out taking advantage of her.

Tucking her into bed Bellamy finally made his way back towards the shower tugging off his clothes as quickly as possible. He was exhausted even standing beneath the hot showerhead he could feel his body threatening to fall asleep right then and there. The only thing keeping him awake was the fact that he was being forced to use Clarke’s fruity soaps and scrubs. If he was being honest, he loved it. He skin had never felt better surely, he’d have to thank her for it in the morning when she was more awake.

As he got out he wrapped himself in a soft pink towel he found in a nearby cabinet. Just as he finished drying himself tying the towel around his waist he was nearly scared to death when his eyes landed on Clarke standing against the wall watching him. Her tired eyes were filled with an insatiable hunger. She stood in her t-shirt running just above her knees her hair looking disheveled as it hung around her face.

“You look good in my towel.” Clarke’s lips curled into a smug smirk. A condescending tone rolling off her lips. He wanted to focus on their banter, but he couldn’t manage to look at anything but her lips. He’d been craving them all night and now that she was awake he could finally act on his urges. “What?”

“Nothing.” Bellamy made his way over to her placing his hands on her hips to pull her closer. “You just look beautiful like this.”

Clarke rolls her eyes at him. The hint of a playful smirk flickers across his face. With his eyes fixed on hers, he draws her even closer. Clarke’s breath shudders in anticipation. He touches her cheek softly before tilting her chin up once again, so their lips meet. He can feel her melting into his kiss and a wave of bottled-up longing crashes down between them.

Clarke shifts closer to him, her hands tracing his jaw and gently running through his hair. Still kissing she guides him back towards her bed blindly fumbling backward tugging off his towel and throwing it onto the floor before pulling his body on top of her own. Her appetite is increasing with each movement. Catching a hint Bellamy breaks the kiss just long enough to rip off her shirt tossing it to the side before crashing back into her. Euphoric at the sensation of his warm skin against her own. Clarke leans back to admire his taut muscles while his eyes search hers.

Tossing her hair into a messy bun once again Clarke places her hands on his chest holding herself up as she takes in his beauty. A blush washes over her cheeks as his gaze burns into her. She can’t help but laugh. She feels so exposed and vulnerable yet so confident. It’s the best she’s ever felt about herself in a long time. “What?”

Taking her hand Bellamy pulls it to his lips pressing a kiss to her palm and then to the tips of her fingers. Everything with her felt so intimate. Every minuscule move they made felt monumental. He loved it, loved her. “Bellamy.” A soft giggled slipped from her lips as she stared down at him.

“I can’t do this, Clarke.” And it was like her soul left her body. The light in her eyes immediately turning off as she stared down at him. Her smile now replaced with a frown. He almost felt guilty for toying with her feelings. Almost. “I want more.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke tried to pull herself off his waist but Bellamy held her in place by her thighs.

“I know public relationships haven’t always been easy for you. I know you might be scared. But damn it I want it all.” Bellamy took both of her hands showering them in kisses as the light began to resurface in her eyes. The blood rushing back to her cheeks and filling them with the rosy color he had come to adore so much. “Tonight, I wanted to kiss you so bad. I wanted to wrap my arms around you and just show everyone you were mine.”

Clarke sat in silence not giving anything away. For a moment Bellamy was scared he’d ruined it all. Ruined everything he’d worked so hard to build with her. Until her hand twitched in his. Slowly she leaned forward pressing a kiss to his lips. “Good because I cannot go to another party and see these women throw themselves at you.”

“Like all the men at that party weren’t drooling over you.” Bellamy rolled his eyes placing his hands on the small of her back as he held her against himself. She lied with her cheek pressed to his chest. It felt like a weight had been lifted. “I want you. Only you.”

“Good.” Clarke hummed into his chest before slowly crawling further up his body until her face was hovering just above his. “Now can we finish what we started?”

Almost immediately Bellamy flipped her onto her back pressing a sloppy kiss to her lips. Slowly he continues to trail down her body, setting Clarke’s skin ablaze with tingling pleasure. He slows down as he gets closer until he makes contact. Clarke’s body trembles beneath his hold and she’s almost immediately overwhelmed. As he leaves her almost delirious with pleasure, she manages to gaze down at him watching him work. Even as he’s working away tearing apart her insides, he maintains eye contact driving her over the edge sooner than she’d ever felt so before.

After a few minutes, he resurfaces, climbing up her body. He waits a moment admiring Clarke in the dim lighting. Staring at her like she’s the most beautiful person he’d ever laid his eyes on. Somehow the way he stares at her reveals the depths of his need for her. It only makes her want him more. “Bell, please.”

Wrapping her legs around his back Clarke draws him closer. Immediately he obliges. Clarke responds in moans filled with pleasure her nails digging into his back as he begins to dig into her. Cradling her in his arms his pace begins to pick up. The muscles in his shoulders and arms tense. Leaning even closer he stares into her eyes as they meet at each stroke. The moment runs long the two losing themselves in each other until they’re both overtaken with pleasure. Collapsing on top of her he buries his face into the crook of her neck. Being in her arms all night was all he could ask for; it was all he’d ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I can post the last two chapters soon I have an idea of what I want but I don't know we'll see when I actually start writing. I really hope you enjoyed this double post. I especially hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please comment.  
> xx


	9. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy takes Clarke on their first official date, the date of her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello so sorry this took so long I wanted to post the last two chapters but I've been struggling to find time to write. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please leave comments. Especially since I'm writing the last chapter of this fic and if there's something you want to be added or whatever I can see what I can do. 
> 
> xx

When the morning lights beam through the curtains to her room Clarke’s eyes flicker open. She’s still wrapped up in Bellamy’s arms as he lies wide awake staring at the ceiling. Placing her chin on his chest she stares up at him through her lashes earning a toothy grin in return. “Good morning.”

Bellamy carefully tucks her hair behind her ear holding his palm against her cheek as he lets out a deep sigh. A soft hum vibrates through his chest as he stares into her eyes. “It’s still early if you want to-”

Clarke cuts him off pressing a kiss to his lips placing her hand on his chest to steady herself. Even now that she was calling herself his girlfriend it still felt so insane. She felt like she was still dreaming and would wake to her horrible reality at any given moment. His kisses still left her dizzy, his smile still made her heart beat faster, and all she could do was wonder if that feeling would ever go away. If the feeling of electricity vibrating through her body when she was around him would one day just stop. “I don’t want to sleep anymore. But I can go for a hot shower. You know I could use the help.”

Bellamy’s eyes grow wide as the intensity in his eyes match hers. Clarke wiggles her eyebrows in response as she slips out from under the covers excessively shaking her hips as she walked towards her bathroom. Stopping in the door frame she peers over her shoulder flashing him a wink. By the way, he throws his head back in defeat and groans only proves she’s winning. Ignoring him she continues on turning on the shower before turning around to brush her teeth.

It wasn’t long before she could hear Bellamy’s heavy footsteps trailing behind her. Brushing in silence she takes in his muscles running from his shoulders down to his waistband. Leaning over her from behind Bellamy traps her between himself and the counter pressing a sloppy kiss to her neck. A warm sensation pours down to her core and shivers spread across her spine. He knows exactly what he’s doing and it just drove her even more insane. Leaning into her back he brings his lips to her ear softly whispering. “Spare toothbrush?”

She simply points in the direction of the drawer trying to ignore the effect he had on her. Fighting every part of her being not to rip off his boxers and have her way with him. Something about being domestic with him was just so sexy. She never would’ve taken Bellamy Blake for the domestic type. At first glance, he looks like the hot and heavy type. The kind of guy that has his way with you making you feel things you’ve never felt before only to leave you wanting more. But peeling back his layers and seeing a completely different side of him she realized that wasn’t his reality. He was the kind to have a toothbrush at her place or parade around her house in nothing but his boxers. The type to cuddle up in bed with her whenever she needed him. It wasn’t what she necessarily believed she wanted but now it was something she needed.

Bellamy leans over her once again just brushing up against her back enough to make her jump at the feeling of his morning glory. Leaning over onto his elbows as he brushed his teeth beside her close enough that she could feel his presence but far enough that she couldn’t physically feel him. It was like even the most normal daily activities with him were so appealing.

Clarke slipped out of Bellamy’s dress shirt tossing it at his face as she slowly walked over to the shower. Even as he leaned over the sink brushing his teeth, he stared at her watching her every move as she prepared herself for her shower. She could feel him staring but willingly ignored him as she stepped into the steaming shower.

She spent a majority of her shower expecting him to come in and join her, but he didn’t. Instead, when she stepped out, she found a small note taped to the mirror. _Wait in bed I’ll be right back._ She was nearly vibrating with excitement as she slipped into some lingerie before hopping back into bed. She wasn’t quite sure what to expect but whatever it was had to be good. They had the house to themselves for the entire day and she knew exactly what she wanted to spend it doing.

As she waited for him, she began to scroll through Twitter.

_@HollywoodLife: Wells Jaha and his hot new boyfriend drop off Clarke Griffin at her Hollywood home but who was in the back seat with her?_

_@bellomiblake: @HollywoodLife oh my god it’s @BellamyBlake I know it is._

_@aliveandwells: @HollywoodLife Wells Jaha proving yet again he’s the best friend in the world by not only taking Clarke home but sneaking in her new boyfriend. I love you, Wells._

_@ClarkesGriff: @HollywoodLife I really hope the rumors are true._

_@ClexaElycia: @HollywoodLife she’s probably just using him to make Lexa jealous. I mean obviously._

At least they made things official before waking up to this complete and utter chaos. The only reason she knew it was Bellamy was because she was there but if she didn’t know it could really be anyone. The only real evidence of anyone being there is his finger just barely showing a sliver of skin at the bottom corner of the picture. But her fans were quick to pick up on absolutely everything. She could have sworn they were actual FBI agents by how closely they analyzed pictures.

“Breakfast is served.” Bellamy swiftly opens the door to her room with one leg carrying a large tray of food towards her. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had come and made her breakfast in bed that she hadn’t paid. It was refreshing. Definitely, something she could get used to. There were waffles, eggs, bacon, toast with jam. “You’ll need some energy for our first date.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow as she took a bite out of her bacon. A sinister smirk crossing her face as she met his eyes. “First date?”

Bellamy tipped her chin up as he pressed a kiss to her lips before taking a seat in front of her digging into a plate of his own. “Yes. First date.”

“We didn’t plan a first date?” She felt of tinge of sadness as she stared back at him. Not because he hadn’t asked her before making plans but because she wanted to be wrapped up in his arms all day. That was her idea of a perfect first date. She wasn’t mentally prepared to go out and share him with the rest of the world especially after last night.

“It’s actually a double date. And it’s a surprise.” There was joy in his voice paired with a beautiful Bellamy Blake smile. It was contagious triggering a smile of her own. Her frustration quickly washed away as she considered what he could have possibly planned for their first date. Knowing Bellamy, it was going to be amazing, everything he did was. It was like everything he did was extremely thought out. He cared and it made her feel giddy. But she couldn’t quite wrap her mind around what he could possibly do to make things any better than they already were. “I can literally hear your mind trying to figure out what it is. But I’m not telling you. Just know I already talked to your manager and everything is in the clear.”

“You called my manager?” No one and she meant no one had ever gone to such lengths to date her or even give her the time of day. Wells Jaha hadn’t even ever called her manager before doing stupid things and she always figured no one in her life would ever care for her the way he did. At least that was until now. Now she was being given breakfast in bed, had someone planning her dates out to surprise her, calling her manager to make sure everything was okay. He was definitely too good to be true. “Who else is going to be there?”

“Wells and Zeke.” Bellamy refrained from making eye contact almost nervous as to what she might ask next. But she was happy. She was grateful that whatever they were doing Wells would be by her side to help her through it. Public dates were terrifying and to think that she had no idea where they were going was even scarier. “Do you trust me?”

“I do.” Clarke sat back as she took in the large grin on his face. She hadn’t ever seen him smile like that.

It wasn’t long before they were done eating. Clarke sat at her large vanity table doing her hair and makeup. Bellamy sat on the counter watching her as they waited for Wells and Zeke. She didn’t really know how to do makeup. Normally she never wore makeup on her own. If she was given the opportunity, she preferred to walk around with her bare face but considering the circumstances she figured it was not one of those times. Bellamy had every little thing planned out. From breakfast and what time they were leaving to what they were wearing.

“Is there anything that you don’t have planned?” Clarke rolled her eyes at him through the mirror adding the finishing touches on her hair before making her way towards him. Undoing his top button she began to smooth out his shirt with the palms of her hand. They weren’t wearing matching graphic t-shirts or anything like that but they looked in sync. She always thought it’d be cute to be _that_ couple every once in a while but she’d never even considered that she’d actually do it.

“I didn’t plan on you looking this good.” Grabbing the tip of her chin Bellamy kisses her. Gently at first but slowly becoming hotter and needier. The warmth of his breath against her skin as he leans into her makes her skin burn. For a moment she forgets where they are and what they’re doing. She forgets just about everything in the moment overtaken by the rough sensations running down her body. Grabbing him by his belt she pulls him off the counter lifting her leg up for him to hold as she presses herself up on her toes. Judging by the way his grip on her tightens she can tell he wants her too. Cupping the nape of her neck lightly he presses his forehead into hers just taking a moment to catch his breath. “If you keep acting like that, I’m not sure we’ll have much of a date at all.”

“Then let’s skip it.” Clarke raises her eyebrows as she grabs him by the collar of his shirt urging his body closer. But Bellamy contains himself and it’s clear he doesn’t want to by the way his eyes squeeze shut. It’s taking all his strength to contain himself and she’s doing everything in her power to make him break free.

A knock at the door breaks the two apart. They flinch moving a safe distance away as if caught in some heinous act. The idea of them officially being together hadn’t settled in yet. Regaining his composure once more Bellamy fixes his collars setting her back onto the floor. Clarke wipes at the lipstick on his lips. A part of her wanted to leave it there as a form of marking her territory but after today she wouldn’t have to do that anymore. They were laying it all out for the world to see and that was enough of a mark for her.

“Sorry were we interrupting something?” Wells flashed a smirk in Clarke’s direction as he stepped into her room. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to see that there was a clear sexual tension in the air. “Well even if we are it’s time to go.”

Soon enough they were all in the car and on their way. There was no more hiding from the paparazzi that sat out in front of Clarke’s house or from the fans freaking out as they stopped beside them at a stoplight. Wells held Zeke’s hand with pride. Bellamy draped his arm protectively around Clarke’s shoulders. For once they were all content.

“Have either of you checked Twitter yet? Everyone’s going insane over you two.” Clarke places a hand on Bellamy’s thigh giving it a firm squeeze. It was going to be their reality very soon if not already. Social media, in general, was a whirlwind and she vowed to not check anything after today until she was ready.

“We’re going to wait until things cool down before checking social media. But maybe after today, the spotlight will be on you two instead.” Zeke peered over his shoulder a teasing smile on his face. It was nice to have him back after everything they’d gone through in the past year. Especially considering what Wells has been through with him gone. It was clear they were both happier now. More stable. “I mean thank God. At least my notifications will calm down. I don’t know how any of you deal with this.”

“With lots of practice and thick skin. But I think it’ll be entertaining.” Bellamy stares down at Clarke a panty dropping smirk on his face. Clarke felt a wave of heat run down her legs. It was clear he felt it too as he began to lower his hands to her waist placing a kiss to the base of her neck. “Nothing anyone says should change what you two have. You’ve just got to go into it with that mindset.”

Wells eyed Bellamy and Clarke through the rearview mirror. He couldn’t be happier about how things worked out between the two of them. Even if they were on opposite ends of the spectrum, they were both willing to compromise, to find a middle ground where their relationship worked. Some people spend their entire lives trying to figure it out but for them, it was like a second nature. He’d seen Clarke think she was in love more times than he could really count but this was real whether she knew it or not.

“Where are we going by the way?” Clarke narrowed her eyes at Wells. If she couldn’t break Bellamy Blake she could definitely break the very soft Wells Jaha. Wells absolutely despised his inability to lie or keep secrets from Clarke. She usually used it to her advantage but it was normally for his own good. “Come on. You know you can’t hide anything from me Wells Jaha.”

“I’m sorry. I already promised Bellamy I wouldn’t tell you.” Wells pressed his lips into a firm line as he tried to repress his urge to tell her.

Clarke glared at Bellamy an uncontrollable smile on her face as she swung the back of her hand to his chest. Before she could hit him Bellamy caught her wrist pressing kisses to her knuckles in response. “Already stealing my friends? I’ll end you, Bellamy Blake.”

Letting out a soft chuckle Bellamy continued to shower her in kisses from the palm of her hand to her wrist up to her arm until he reached the base of her neck. Clarke contained herself as long as possible before the heat from his lips became too much for her to bare and giggles slipped from her lips. “I’d love to see you try.”

Upon getting closer the realization of where they were going began to set in and tears welled up in Clarke’s eyes. As they pulled into a private parking lot Bellamy pulled out a pair of Minnie Mouse ears carefully placing them onto Clarke’s head before putting a matching pair of Mickey Mouse ears onto his own. The similar outfits, the secrecy, the double date. It was her dream. To go to the happiest place on Earth with the people who made her happiest. She told Wells about it all the time. She wanted someone worth taking cute pictures with. Someone who she loved but someone that Wells loved too, enough that they’d all be able to come together. She didn’t imagine it all happening so soon but when you know, you know. And clearly, Wells knew too.

Bellamy wiped at her tears with his thumbs careful not to wipe away her makeup as he pulled her into his chest. It was clear this was something that had meant a lot to her. Maybe it was why Wells told him about it. And it made him love her even more. Seeing her so emotional about something he considered so simple. She didn’t want extravagant gifts or money or the fame. She didn’t care about any of the bullshit because all she cared about was him. She wanted someone who loved her, cared about her. Someone willing to make her simplest of dreams come true. And he was willing to do that for her.

“No time for crying. We have a long day ahead of us.” Wells gave Clarke a tight squeeze making her want to cry more. Pulling away he fixed her ears. He couldn’t remember the last time she’d cried happy tears. It felt like for the past few years there was nothing but negativity in her life. But it was transparent Bellamy brought her into a different light. One that no one ever bothered to do for her before. That’s why he suggested this date for their first date. Maybe one day he’d tell him why he chose this as their first date and why he was so sure of it, but for now, he’d just let them work things out themselves. Clarke didn’t need a fairy godmother anymore because she found her prince charming. “You know the coordinated outfits were an amazing touch. I must say.”

Clarke stared down at her outfit. It wasn’t anything excessive just a yellow bodysuit with ripped blue jeans and a pair of Converse. But it was her style. She didn’t look nearly as good as Bellamy did but it just made her feel that much better about it all. It felt like he was just checking off all the boxes for everything she’d ever wanted. He was proving himself to be everything she’d ever hoped for and more. “You did good, Blake.”

“I’d like to say I have good taste.” Bellamy winked down at her before wrapping his arm around her shoulders the two of them walking in sync towards the front entrance. Clarke wrapped her arm around his waist trying to ignore the stares and murmurs as they made their way to the front. Almost immediately she felt herself regretting it all. She regretted becoming so public so quickly. Regretted having left the house. As she began to pull away Bellamy tightened his grip on her giving her a kiss to her temple. “It’s okay. We’re okay.”

Four words. Four words that brought her peace of mind. Four words that made her feel safe. Secure. Like even if the worst was yet to come maybe she actually would be fine. But maybe it wasn’t the words that made her feel better maybe it was who they were coming from. She wasn’t alone anymore. Bellamy made sure of that. She responded by leaning her head against his chest as they stood in line to buy tickets.

Clarke nearly fell over as a young girl dressed up as Captain Marvel wrapped her arms around her leg. Letting out an excited laugh as she began to jump up and down. “Captain Marvel. It’s you. It’s really you.”

Grabbing the young girl’s hands Clarke kneeled down in front of her scanning the area for any sign of someone responsible for her. They were quickly trailing behind her. Instead, she held the girl's hand flashing a large smile in her direction. “You look amazing. I love your costume. What’s your name sweetheart?”

“Alyssa.” The girl’s eyes were filled with complete joy. She looked at Clarke like she was the best thing in the world and it filled her heart.

The mother quickly made her way through the crowd of people eager to pull her daughter away but before she could Clarke waved her hand in the air to stop her. “It’s okay. It’s not every day I get to meet a superhero.” The woman stared down and it was clear by the look in her eyes that she was extremely grateful for her kindness. Most parents usually were. It was sad that they usually expected celebrities to be rude or aggressive but that made Clarke want to be even better to her fans. To somehow make up for the negative stereotype. “Can I please get a photo with you?”

“Yes,” the little girl mumbled in response.

“Okay. How about we stand like superheroes?” Clarke placed her fists on her hips a large smile on her face. The girl mimicked her pose as they waited for her mother to take their picture. “Lovely. It was so nice to meet you, Alyssa. I hope you have an amazing day at Disneyland.”

Bellamy stood back watching as Clarke continued to interact with the young girl and her parents. She was a natural for someone who was never around kids. The happiness in her voice as she talked. The light in her eyes. It all just took his breath away.

“Bellamy. Bellamy Blake.” His attention shifted to a small group of girls all eagerly standing before him. As much as he wanted to turn them away he knew he didn’t have the heart to do it. Even if he did end up surrounded by an even larger group later. When he got famous he promised he’d never turn away his fans no matter how tired or how busy he was. It was how his mom raised him to be. “Can we get a picture with you?”

“I can take it for you if you’d like?” Clarke took a step beside Bellamy holding out her hand for them.

“Can we get one with both of you?” It was clear that this was something they weren’t going to get away from but it was a part of the job. It was a part of the lifestyle that they chose and it was something they both understood. So, with one simple nod, they took a group picture. Clarke pressed up against Bellamy’s side as he held the camera out for a group selfie. The rest of the girls wrapped themselves around them with ease. “Thank you so much. You two make an amazing couple by the way.”

And with that one comment, the girls quickly rushed off leaving Bellamy and Clarke alone once again. She couldn’t help but smile. It was flattering to think people actually liked the idea of them together. People other than them. It was reassuring even if they didn’t necessarily need it. “An amazing couple.”

“I like to think so.” Bellamy wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her back into his chest. Scanning around them he could already see people taking pictures and making videos of them. “I didn’t know you were so good with kids.”

“There’s still much to be discovered about me.”

“I look forward to it.” He pressed a kiss to her head once more.

Unexpectedly Clarke shifted her face up pressing a kiss to his lips. Nothing too extreme just a soft kiss careful not to give away too much in the public eye. “If you’re going to kiss me then do it the right way.”

Clearing his throat, he stepped up to the counter sliding his card toward the cashier. Pursing his lips as he stared back down at Clarke he simply muttered in response. “Maybe you can show me a little more of that later.”

Making their way through security the four of them gathered together outside the floral entrance. If they were going to be at Disneyland, they were going to do all the cliché Disney things. Matching Minnie and Mickey Mouse ears, semi-matching outfits, pictures at all the hot spots. It was cheesy but it was all a part of the experience. It was the best part of being at Disneyland.

“Okay, I’m going to need you to stand behind her, hands on her hips. Just take a few steps to your left. Perfect.” The photographer moved around in various angles as she took several pictures. Bellamy leaned down placing his chin on her shoulder tightening his hold on her.

Taking her hand in his they continued into the park. Almost immediately they were greeted by several staff members. “Miss Griffin we were sent here to make sure that you’re able to enjoy your visit. We’ve got a security team and the VIP pass.”

Staring between her friends and the group of security she almost felt uneasy. Sure, they needed some form of protection from the chaos but if they really needed security, they could have just brought their own. She trusted that Bellamy would never put her in a situation where she’d be in any danger and neither would her manager. “It’s okay. We’re fine for now.”

“Yes, Ma’am. If you find that at any point you need security just call us.” Placing a card in her hand the group left them to fend for themselves. But Clarke wouldn’t have it any other way. She wanted a real Disney experience. And if there was one thing, she knew it was that she definitely wouldn’t get it with security following them around all day.

She wanted a normal experience. Standing in line, getting Fast Passes, eating pretzels shaped like Mickey Mouse’s head, watching all the parades. She wanted it all and they all understood that. If that meant having to deal with crowds of fans, then it was something they were willing to deal with. “Where do we start?”

“I say we go on Clarke’s favorite ride first, Space Mountain.” Wells doesn’t wait for a response before he’s already dragging Zeke behind him. Clarke and Bellamy trailed slowly behind the two enjoying their moment alone to just take it all in. Enjoying all of Disney’s magic.

“Okay but you have to have some things that you want to do. Specific rides? Specific places to take pictures? Meeting any characters? I want this date to be perfect.” Bellamy held Clarke’s hand playing with her fingers as they walked inside.

“Well, the Teacup ride is a must. I’d say a few pictures in front of the castle is also important. And I love the churros here.” Clarke’s face lit up as she talked. It was like she was a kid again so excited just to be there. It made him feel that much better about bringing her there. And thankful that Wells even suggested it. The more he learned about her and the more time he spent with her the deeper his feelings for her progressed.

“Are you a front row type of girl?” Wells and Zeke stood in front of them lost in their own little world.  Bellamy leaned against the railing. He put on this big bad boy façade but really, he was terrified. Rollercoasters scared him. But he was even more scared of making a fool of himself in front of Clarke. Of how she’d feel about him being a big coward.

“Definitely.” Clarke fiddled with his fingers as they edged closer to the front. They could see several people staring at them, but she focused on Bellamy. Her eyes scraping over his face trying to count every small freckle. “I get the feeling you’re not much of a rollercoaster guy.”

“What makes you think that?”

“The closer we get to the front the faster your pulse seems to be going.” She lifts her finger from his pulse inside his wrist. Even without that, he was sure she could hear it beating through his chest. Instead of mocking him she wrapped her arms around his waist pressing her body against his. “I get it. If you don’t want to go on you don’t have to.”

Swallowing his fears, he returned her hug pressing a kiss to her lips in response. “You’re not going in there alone.”

“I’m a big girl, Bellamy. I can handle going on a ride alone.” The way she stared up at him with her head slightly tilted to the side made his heart melt in his chest.

Tightening his grip on her waist he showered her face in kisses. Before he’d be annoyed showing so much public display of affection. Being so loved up was once considered so obnoxious to him. But with her, it felt different. He wanted to have his arms wrapped around her all the time. He wanted to show her off. Not because she was a prize but because he wanted her to know he wasn’t afraid to let the world know that he cared about her. **_That he loved her._** “I know you can, but you shouldn’t have to. I’m a big boy too. I can get over it.”

A hint of a smile edged on her lips as she shifted out of his hold standing at the front of the line for the first row ready to go. Something about this girl made him push against all the boundaries he once had up. Breaking every rule in his book. She made him want to do things he never wanted to do before. She made him want to be a better man.

Getting settled into the front row of the ride Bellamy’s heart began to pump faster than ever before if that was even possible. He double tripled checked his seatbelt before the worker even came around to look at it. Clarke grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. Too nervous to do anything else as the staff began to count down he simply tightened his grip on her hand.

The ride was quicker than he had expected. Most of the time he spent being tossed and turned without any real clue of what was going on. All that he knew was that Clarke was laughing the entire time even after leaving she had a large grin on her face. Whereas Bellamy looked like his whole world was flipped upside down. He could barely walk straight. Had Clarke not taken his hand in hers he wasn’t sure he’d have made it out without fumbling over.

“See it wasn’t so bad.” Clarke held one of his arms over her shoulders with one hand and supported his back with her other. Space Mountain wasn’t even scary or big it was just confusing. Anyone would come out as dizzy as him. The fact that he even went on it for her was enough.

As soon as they exited the building, they were all nearly ran over by a large group of girls all eager to meet Bellamy. The girls were quick to wrap him up in hugs and taking pictures. If this had happened before Bellamy asked for more, she’d be burning up with anger. But the constant reminder of the fact that it was her that got to take him home tonight was easing her mind. She’d have him in her bed with his head buried between her thighs and with that image alone she was at ease.

“Those girls are really going in for it.” Wells nodded his chin in the direction of the crowd. Bellamy stood in the middle with a smile on his face as a woman gave him a kiss on the cheek for a picture. “You seem pretty calm about this.”

Clarke couldn’t help but smile. She was proud of herself. Proud of how far she’d come. Clearly, Wells noticed too. But she couldn’t be as calm and collected if it weren’t for Bellamy. He made her the best version of herself. Turning her attention back towards Wells she gave him a nonchalant shrug. “It wouldn’t be fair to him if I got mad every time one of his fans wanted to talk or take pictures. Hell, I would have been one of those girls a few months ago. It comes with the fame.”

“Who knows that better than you?” Zeke gave her a soft pat on the shoulder accompanied with a smile. “But either way you have nothing to worry about.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean even surrounded by all those women his eyes are still on you.” Clarke peered over her shoulder her eyes meeting Bellamy’s as he greeted another fan. Her chest filled with confidence as she turned back towards Zeke an uncontrollable smile on her face. “What do you guys want to do next?”

“I’m sorry I don’t mean to interrupt but can I please get a picture with you, Clarke?” Clarke felt taken off guard as she nearly flinched at the sound of the man’s deep voice. Eventually turning towards a tall lean man stepping closer to them with a hesitant look in his eyes. “If not it’s totally fine. I’m just a really big fan.”

“Yes, I’d love to take a picture with you. Of course.” Clarke shifted closer to the man waiting as he pulled up his camera for her. Since she’d made her Marvel debut it felt like things were looking up for her. Her fanbase was growing, she was becoming more recognizable for her own career rather than her parents’ career. And her life seemed to have taken a complete shift since she met Bellamy Blake. Taking in her face on the man’s Captain Marvel shirt she couldn’t help but feel a little proud of herself and how much she’d changed in a matter of months. It seemed almost insane to think that she was terrified to step back into the spotlight when things were working out so perfectly.

“You’ve really changed my life, Clarke. I’m so happy I got to meet you. Sorry again for interrupting you and taking up so much of your time.” A part of her wanted to cry. She’d kept herself isolated for over a year. A year without social media and without her fans. She hadn’t realized how big of an impact it would make on their lives until now. How much her absence had affected them too. She wrapped the man up in her arms giving him a tight hug before making her way back towards Zeke.

“Clarke Griffin.” Clarke turned towards the voice her short blonde hair flying over her shoulder. Her eyes ran along with a tall woman with long brown hair. Judging by the way she was looking at her she was sure that she wasn’t a fan. Part of her felt like she’d seen her somewhere, but she just couldn’t make out where. “Can we talk?”

“Actually, I’m here with my-”

“I know but this is important. Please.” Before Clarke could even respond the woman was grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her towards a small alley leading to some restrooms. A cold chill went down her spine as she was filled with an uneasiness she couldn’t explain. The woman looked deranged. Her hair was greasy, large bags under her eyes as if she had been crying, and a firm wrinkle looked to be permanently formed on her forehead. She didn’t know who this woman was but somehow, she still let her drag her out of sight without a second thought. “Look I don’t know what Bellamy has told you, but you can’t trust him.”

Clarke stared back at her; confusion now replaced with anger. After all the drama she thought she’d seen the end of it, but it felt like impossible. Maybe she really was endlessly cursed. Drama followed her wherever she went. “I’m telling you he’s-”

“He’s what?” Their eye contact broke as Bellamy stood only a few feet away with his arms folded across his chest. His eyes were filled with pure anger as he glared at the woman and for some reason, Clarke felt even more confused than ever. She just couldn’t seem put two and two together. “Don’t stop on my account. Do tell us about what Bellamy is?”

“Bellamy I…” Her sentence is left off unfinished getting lost in her deep sigh. Her eyes begin to divert to the floor as she ducks her head. She stares at her fingers as she blinked away the tears glistening in her eyes.

“You what?” Bellamy’s voice slowly began to rise as he stepped closer to her. He didn’t even glance in Clarke’s direction his body completely tense with anger. She has never seen him angry in the whole time she’s known him. She’d seen him in the news for a few fights here and there after his mom died and then again when his sister died but this was different. There was more to this than what she understood. “What? What Echo? Say it.”

And suddenly the reality settles into her mind. This is Echo, the Echo. His friend, his ex-manager. Seeing the look in her eye it’s transparent that it’s so much more than that to her. The tears running down her cheeks, the way her eyes don’t leave his. It’s all starting to make sense. The two of them stand before Clarke in a completely muted argument and all she can manage to do is watch.

After a long silence Echo takes a deep breath wiping at her tears with the back of her hand. “Bellamy Blake is a lying, cheating, man-whore who uses people and throws them away. He did it to Gina before she died, he did it to me, and he’ll do it to you too.” The words cut deep. She didn’t want to believe it, hell she had every reason not to. But they had history. Clarke has known Bellamy a mere 6 months, but Echo has known him for more than 6 years. To think about the history between them was too much even for her. She wanted to run away but all she could manage to do was stand there and stare at Echo. Somehow trying to find a way to process her feelings and separate them from her own. Angry tears burned down Echo’s cheeks as she glared at Bellamy. “If you don’t believe me then you deserve whatever comes next.”

Before given the chance to storm out Clarke grabs Echo by the wrist yanking her frame back in front of her. She had insecurities and the world knew about them but enough was enough. For years Clarke let everyone walk all over her, she let what other people said control her life and her relationships. But she was done. She was going to live her life on her own terms. Bellamy showed her that he cared he stood up for her in more ways than one and now it was her turn.

Taking a step closer to Echo, Clarke began to narrow her eyes at her trying to make up for her inferior height by an increased tension within her body. With each step she took forward Echo took two steps backward until she was pressed up against the wall. Poking her finger into her shoulder Clarke lowered her voice just low enough for her to hear. “How about you take the little dignity you have left and go before I make you? Stay away from me and my **_boyfriend_** or I’ll make sure you never work in Hollywood ever again.”

A large wave of fear filled Echo’s face as she stared back at Clarke. Her demeanor quickly shrinking as she realized Clarke wasn’t the type to bluff. Tossing her purse over her shoulder one last time Echo made her way out of the alley leaving Clarke and Bellamy alone to gather their thoughts.

“Look, Clarke-”

Clarke simply held up her hand for him closing her eyes for a few seconds as she tried to catch her breath. She’d never been _that_ person. The kind to use her fame as a threat or really even to threaten someone. Her body filled with guilt. She was a hypocrite. Everything she told herself she’d never be but there she was breaking her own rules.

Bellamy waited a moment before hesitantly taking her hands in his. To his surprise, she didn’t pull away but instead met his gaze with a teary-eyed one of her own. But before he could respond she grabbed the back of his neck pulling him in for a passionate kiss. His hope restored her held her by the small of her back holding her close before pulling away to press his forehead to hers.

“Before the Met Gala, you promised me that no matter what anyone said or did that nothing would change. That we wouldn’t change unless we wanted to.” Searching her face for any type of reading Bellamy stood in silence tightly holding her by the waist. “You kept that promise and so will I.”

Showering her with kisses Bellamy picked her up and spun her around in the air. He couldn’t have felt any better even if he tried. He was in love with her. Absolutely in love. Every stupid thing that tried to get in their way just felt so irrelevant. “Communication, remember? I’m not hiding anything from you. I gave you the short version of what went on between us but if you want to know more, I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.” He took a deep breath trying to repress the surge of emotions trying to take over him. God this woman had a hold on him, a hold that no matter how hard he tried to gain control of he felt hopeless. Every time he felt like he was losing hope for them she seemed to bounce back and surprise him. She broke through his barriers, made him want to do better. “With you, Clarke, I swear I’m an open book.”

Letting out a light laugh Clarke mockingly rolled her eyes. “I’d rather not discuss your crazy ex-manager while at the happiest place on Earth.”

“Agreed.” Bellamy released the tension in his shoulders as he melted away into another kiss. Eventually tearing himself away from her they made their way back toward Zeke and Wells. The two of them lost in a conversation of their own.

Snaking his arms around her waist giving her a squeeze from behind Bellamy felt closer to Clarke than ever. All he wanted to do was take her home and show her how much he loved her all night long. But instead, he embraced the way Clarke leaned her head back against his chest meeting his freckle covered cheeks with a kiss. He embraced the way a soft hum slipped from her lips as his hands began to massage her sides and his mouth pressed kisses to the back of her neck.

Bellamy Blake was far from the affectionate type. Hell, he hated lovey-dovey couples who held hands in public and kissed each other every five minutes. Little did he know that he’d end up being so in love with a woman that the only thing that ran through his mind when they were together was how to get her all to himself. It was selfish and, in a way, greedy but it was true. He was greedy for Clarke Griffin. She was his addiction and he wasn’t sure he’d ever get enough.

Wells placed a warm churro into Clarke’s hand flashing a concerned look. But Clarke quickly dismissed it taking a large grateful bite out of the churro she’d been dying to have since she’d stepped out of the car. Bellamy leaned over her shoulder to take a small bite out of her churro before turning his attention towards Wells and Zeke. “Look we’ve wasted a lot of time. So, I say let’s ride as many rides as we can? Then when we’re tired, we can reconvene.”

“Now that’s a plan I can get behind.” Wells clapped his hand on his shoulder before leading the way for the rest of them.

Aside from their small situation with Echo the rest of the day went by smoothly. Time felt like it moved far too quickly. Between the rides, the food, and the shows it wasn’t long before the sun was setting, and everyone was finding their spot for the parade and the firework show. It felt like the more Clarke watched Bellamy interact with Wells, Zeke, and his fans the more she felt herself falling in love with him even more if that was even possible.

How quickly he fell into place with her friends and how kind he was to every one of his fans. Most importantly how quickly he found a place in her life was what made her head spin. There was never an issue when it came to talking because they made the time for each other. Physical attraction was far from an issue. He was smart, witty, quick on his feet when it came to comebacks. He was sweet and kind but also challenged her to be better and do better. Bellamy made her wants to scream until she was blue in the face in more ways than one. She just felt safest with him in a way she had never felt in her entire life.

Despite all her fears with making things official and becoming so open to public scrutiny, it seemed like everything worked out the way it was meant to be. To her, this “first date” was so much more than even Bellamy could even understand. Everything about it was unforgettable. But what she appreciated most of all was that even amongst all the mayhem he still took the time to make sure she was okay. Every time they caught someone taking their picture or making videos, he was quick to bring her into his arms and make sure her mind was at ease. Helping her work through her anxieties and fears. He was one of the first few people ever to work their way through all her layers or even cared enough to see what she was made of.

Zeke and Wells sat on a bench on the sidewalk saving them a seat. Clarke hung onto Bellamy’s back as he carried her towards their friends taking a large bite out of her churro. Time was winding down and their day was coming to an end. Just as they took their seats a group of Disneyland’s security surrounded them.

“Before we let the parade begin, we have to ask.” They exchanged nervous looks, each of them urging the other to ask the question. Until one petite woman stepped forwards for the rest of them. “Can you please join the parade?”

Clarke, Bellamy, Zeke, and Wells exchange a look debating whether or not to go in, a muted conversation all being exchanged through various looks. Before they come to any conclusion Clarke stands up flashing a large grin at the young woman. “I’m in.”

Bellamy, Zeke, and Wells each exchange a look before giving in taking Clarke’s hand as they’re rushed off to join everyone else in the parade. With only a matter of minutes before the parade begins, they try to come up with a plan.

“Zeke, Wells you two can dance on the float with Mickey and Minnie.” Bellamy nudges the two in the direction of the float. He can see the fear in their eyes. Wells is an actor it’s easy for him, but Zeke is a marine this is far out of his comfort zone and it’s clear as day by the look on his face. Grabbing him by the shoulders Bellamy gives him a firm shake. “You can do this. It’s Disneyland. You smile, wave, and just have fun. Don’t overthink it. If you feel nervous just look to Wells.”

Bellamy gives him one last squeeze before releasing his shoulders and letting him make his way up the stairs to the roof of the float. Everyone is frantically running around them, and he can’t seem to make out where Clarke is. All he knows is that the parade has started heading out and he has nothing prepared.

Taking a deep breath, he prepared for the gates to open once again for the final float. They were the grand finale and he wanted to make it memorable even if Clarke was nowhere to be found. It was always his mother’s dream to see Disneyland and here he was performing in the parade for thousands of people to see. Tears welled up in his eyes as he considered how much better it’d be to have his mom in the crowd cheering him on. How proud she’d be.

“I know your mom would be so proud of you. She’d be proud of the man you’ve become.” Suddenly Bellamy’s hand is filled with a small familiar hand. Peering over his shoulder he sees Clarke with a large smile on her face and a headset to match his own. “I’m right by your side. Stick to the playlist we listened to when we were cooking at your house for our real first date. Just remember that day. Focus on me, Bell. We’ll get through this **_together._** ”

**_“Together.”_ **

Almost immediately the music begins to pick up and the doors open. Bellamy pulls Clarke’s small frame into his arms as they begin to dance down the path, the float following close behind them. The crowd is already going insane just seeing them dancing to the rhythm of the music but when their voices collide it’s like a whole new world. Bellamy is taken back at first by how delicate and beautiful her voice is as she matches every note he hits. But shaking it off they fall into a beautiful cadence. They dance hand in hand in front of the float as if the whole thing was choreographed. Every spin, every dip, every move they make so in tune it had everyone falling in love ten times over. On top of the float Wells and Zeke each match Clarke and Bellamy’s steps as they dance across the top of the float occasionally breaking free to wave at the fans screaming below them.

As the parade finishes and everyone gets lost in the crowd eagerly standing up and waiting for the fireworks Bellamy, Wells, Zeke, and Clarke find each other. Bellamy places kiss to Clarke’s lips in disbelief. Their entire performance feeling like an absolute dream. “I had no idea you could sing like that?”

“I’m a woman of many talents.”

“You’re holding out on me, Princess.” Bellamy wraps his arms around Clarke from behind placing a kiss to the base of her neck before placing his chin on her shoulder. Breathing in her scent he embraced their proximity and the intimacy of holding her in his arms.

“Would you two like a few pictures taken?” The woman who had taken their pictures in front of the floral entrance carefully approaches the two of them.

“Yes. They would love that.” Grabbing Zeke by the hand Wells rushes out of the way leaving Bellamy and Clarke awkwardly standing alone.

“Perfect.” Bellamy softly rubs his thumb into her hips immediately easing the pent-up tension in Clarke’s body as he held her. The photographer continued to take pictures through the smiles, through the laughter, and even when Clarke tries to fight back when Bellamy tickles her. “I can take a few in front of the castle when the fireworks are over.”

Briefly running his fingers through her hair Bellamy simply nods in response. They didn’t take many pictures, and this was a date he wanted to remember for the rest of his life because it was with the girl he’d never forget. Soon enough the fireworks began to go off and everyone’s attention quickly diverted to the sky. But no matter how amazing the fireworks looked above the castle Bellamy enjoyed Clarke’s reaction to it all even more. Every small gasp, the uncontrollable smiles, even the muffled giggles.

Almost immediately after the fireworks end the park seems to rapidly clear out. Everyone being guided out by staff members with glow sticks and yellow vests. The photographer guides the four of them in front of the castle and it’s almost embarrassing to be standing there with no one else around, but Clarke specified that a picture in front of the castle was important to her. And Bellamy would be damned if they left without making sure she got everything she wanted.

So, he sucks it up and does every cheesy pose the photographer comes up. Until the photographer sits back on her heels staring at them. “Okay, now one last picture. A kiss.”

There was a moment of hesitation between the two of them. All of a sudden it felt like everyone was watching them. Wells and Zeke flash the two of them a thumbs up from behind the photographer. They’d kissed probably hundreds of times by now but for some reason doing it on demand felt odd, fake.

Then without a second thought, Bellamy holds Clarke tightly by the waist carefully dipping her as he plants a passionate kiss to her lips. The kiss catches Clarke off guard and for a moment she feels scared that she’s going to fall as she holds onto his bicep for dear life. Once she realizes who she’s with she allows herself to relax as she matches his kiss making it deeper as she runs her fingers through his hair. She physically shivers at the feeling of his body against hers and for a moment she forgets anyone else is there. It’s just the two of them floating in ecstasy.

“You two make an extraordinary couple.” The photographer flashed a smile in their direction as if thanking them for being able to take their pictures. But Bellamy’s attention is still locked on Clarke standing beside him. “All of your pictures will be uploaded to the Disney app. Hope you all have a good night.”

They couldn’t get home soon enough. Opting out of dinner Wells decided to drop the two off at Clarke’s house. Sitting the in the back they were both itching to get their hands on each other. The day had been longer than either of them anticipated and the closer they got to being home the harder it seemed to get.

As they pulled up to Clarke’s house the entire sidewalk was blocked off by paparazzi. They should have expected it but no one even thought about the chaos their day would cause.

“It’s okay. We just get out, wave, and then go right inside.” Clarke edged closer to the door smiling at the paparazzi as Wells pulled into her driveway. “It’ll be fine. Just follow my lead.”

Bellamy took a deep breath stepping out of the car not long after Clarke. They were instantly blinded by the dozens of cameras flashing at them but somehow Bellamy still managed to draw on a smile as he waved to them. Taking Clarke’s hand, he followed her towards the front door.

Upon getting inside Bellamy swept Clarke off her feet, automatically her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Slipping her hand around the back of his neck she tugs him closer. There’s no teasing as his lips quickly nudge hers open, his tongue sliding and claiming hers. She lets out a moan, wrapping both arms around his neck as he carries her towards her room.

Carefully he lies her down against her pillow climbing up her body, pressing kisses as he takes it slow. Clarke is eager but he holds her against the mattress so he can take his time with her. A thick fog takes hold of her mind as she lets her head fall back taking in the feeling of his mouth on her neck. Her back arching every time she feels his tongue against her skin.

Enjoying the way her body reacts to every move he makes Bellamy slowly tears at her clothes. Slowly removing the layers one by one. He’s sure she’s already ready for him but he’s waited all day for this, for her. All he knows is that he wants to enjoy every moment of it. He grinds his pelvis against her, rubbing his full length on the nerve-sensitive junction between her legs. His rough palms abrade the sensitive skin of her chest.

Clarke digs her nails into his shoulders. He’s barely done anything but she can’t contain herself. It’s already too much for her. Their lips meet it starts off soft but quickly picks up. His kiss goes from tender to urgent, his lips and tongue devastating her emotions. When his grip on her arms loosens she cups Bellamy’s face and kisses him harder if that’s even possible. She sacrifices her better judgment to his hypnotizing eyes. Shivers rush over her leaving goosebumps in their wake despite the sweat running down her forehead proving she’s anything but cool.

Bellamy’s mouth slowly descends working down her body until she’s trembling beneath his touch and shatters against him. Clarke’s back arches as he buries himself between her thighs each move he makes with his tongue so intricate and precise. They haven’t had the luxury of enjoying each other more than a number of times but already he knows her body than she does. Every move he makes is timed to perfection sending her to an eventful climax more than once.

Giving into the heat coursing through her body Clarke grabs him by the shoulders until his body is weighing down on her own. She allows him to tip her jaw back before covering his lips with his and kisses her for all she’s worth. Gripping the edge of the sheets Clarke is left absolutely vulnerable to his control over her.

Lowering himself to the shell of her ear he whispers in her ear, “I want you.” His voice is filled with hunger. It’s husky and low. Filled with authority. He resumes his gentle licks and she can’t help but bite at her lip aching for more. He sucks her skin tight for a mind-melting second before speaking against her damp flesh. “Now, Clarke.”

All she can do is squirm beneath him muttering a soft _please_ as he hovers above her. She clutches the back of his hair tight meeting his mouth as he slowly glides himself into her. In a swift, sudden move Bellamy sweeps her over allowing her to sit on top of her not once breaking contact. He rests his hands on her waist with a devious smirk plastered across his face. She responds by pressing her hands into the mattress on either side of his face lowering herself to catch his lips with her own. She feels her insides melting as she takes advantage of her position slowly picking up the pace.

A warm palm tracks the back of her spine as she works, tracing a sensual line until it reaches for her round ass. The feeling of his rough calloused hands against her skin sends her spiraling once again. As she tightens around him Bellamy flips to switch not allowing her to take a break as he continues with his strokes. After a moment Clarke matches his every move. They find an even rhythm neither of them willing to give up as the intensity increases.

His movements slow hers, taking her from racing to savoring letting her enjoy every second of his genuine, visible pleasure. The fingers of his hand spear her hair. He gently holds the underside of her jaw, massaging at her scalp. Between each stroke, he issues soft words of praise, punctuated with tight groans.

_Just like that. Perfect. Fuck. You’re so beautiful. So, fucking beautiful. Fuck. Clarke. Please._

His voice breaks on her name. When he’s close, he softly moans her name again. He gently pulls away as she grabs at his backside. Her hands start to run up his rocky abs, a concrete chest and rounded thick shoulders. Running her hands over his firm muscles she pulls his body on top of hers burying herself beneath him. Giving his ass a firm smack his hips buck and his eyes snap to hers. She can’t help but let out a light laugh as she presses a kiss to his lips. “Fuck.”

Bellamy stares up at her through his long dark lashes, his face still buried in her chest as he tries to catch his breath. “What?”

“I love you.” Her eyebrows furrow as she tries to read his face but he’s sure not to give anything away. Instead, he tightens his grip around her waist. “I love you and it scares the shit out of me.”

“Well, that makes two of us.” Bellamy lets out a deep breath as he shifts closer to her. A smile edges on her face as she stares into her eyes. It’s almost like she’s relieved to hear he feels the same way as if she didn’t already know. “It scares me how quickly I fell for you. But I’m in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to comment you can always dm me on twitter or @ me. My twitter is @tandystys


End file.
